Immortality my Darling,
by Phoneboothgirl
Summary: When Alison feels that something is wrong, she and Emily pays the doctor a visit. But none of them expected the fatal conconsequences...
1. my world comes crumbling down

(( **Authors note: Humble readers, this story have been haunting me for quite some time now. Always coming back to me when I'm trying to sleep, so I thought "I must write this" I hope you will enjoy it and find it as painful as I do.))**

 **Immortality, my darling**

 **It just takes a second for my world comes crumbling down:**

,,Alright I'll be off now, call me if you need _anything_ , okay?" said Emily and glanced over her shoulder to look at her long term girlfriend.

,,I will, I promise," said Alison. ,,Don't worry, I feel a lot better today." Alison had been ill for the past week. A stomach bug or something.

,,That's good. My phone will be turned on all day. See you tonight," said Emily and grabbed her bag and left the bedroom.

,,Love you!" Alison called down the stairs.

,,Love you too!" Emily called back.

She left the apartment and opened the front door to be greeted by the cold November weather. She pulled her coat and scarf a little tighter together around her. Emily never was a fan of November, whether she was in Rosewood or Paris. December on the other hand! That was something quite else, and here in Paris December and Christmas was simply magical.

She got into the car and drove the short distance from their apartment to the local school where she was teaching the fourth graders.

The children were already seated when she entered the class room. They all liked Emily, she had only been teaching there for 2 years, but she was already their favorite teacher.

,,Good morning, class!"

,,Good morning, miss Fields!" they replied in unison.

,,Did you all have a nice weekend?"

,,Yes, miss Fields."

,,Good. Now let's get started. Charlotte? Could you please pass these around? We're going to have a little test about Margaret Thatcher. Do you all have your pencils ready? Good. You have been learning about Margaret Thatcher for the past fourteen days, so really try to remember what you learned. It's not allowed to use your IPads unless you _really_ can't remember."

,,Excuse me, miss Fields? Did you say _no Ipads_?"

,,Yes Jean, that's exactly what I said. I would rather have that you ask me instead of google. You have… 30 minutes from now. Please get started."

The pupils turned their attention to the test, and Emily turned her attention to the papers she was going to grade. They had all been writing an essay about their favorite thing to do, and it was very entertaining to read. Of course half of them mentioned playing games on their computers and

IPads and some of them mentioned their pets. But the word "family" was a returning word in all the essays. Emily was very happy to learn that none of her students were distant and withdrawn from their family. Family was _so_ important. Emily's mind quickly wandered to Alison. Her best friend. Her girlfriend. Her partner through everything. The girl of her dreams, the girl she would do absolutely _anything_ for.

,,Miss Fields?" her students voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

,,Yes Francois? What's the matter?" Emily walked down to his table.

,,I… I can't remember the name of Margaret Thatcher's husband." The boy said and looked down at the table.

Emily gently put her hand on his shoulder. He was such a nervous and shy boy, and he struggled with his homework once in a while, but he was a good boy, and he really tried to do his best.

,,It's alright, Francois. Try to think really hard. He's name starts with a D."

,,D…Derek?"

,,Try again."

,,D…D…Denis?"

,,That's right! See you already knew, you just needed a little time to think about it."

,,Thank you, miss Fields."

"Your welcome, Francois. Answer as many as the question as you can. There is ten minutes left."

The boy bowed his head over the test, and Emily returned to her papers.

She read the essays carefully, it was important that she was thoroughly and read every single word, otherwise she wouldn't notice the errors there might in the writing.

The pictures of tail wagging dogs, hot chocolate on a cold day, hugs from mothers and hanging out with friends filled her mind completely as she worked her way through the papers. She was so engaged in her work that she barely noticed that the time was up.

,,Alright, Francois? Please gather the papers and leave them at my desk."

The boy quickly did as he was asked to, and Emily smiled at the class.

,,You worked hard and really concentrated. I think you should go outside and get a bit of fresh air."

The classroom quickly turned into a zoo as all the children started shouting and push their way through the room.

,,Hey, hey hey!" said Emily firmly, and the class turned into statues. ,,Kindly _walk_ out of the classroom please. No pushing. And _no_ running."

The students did as they were asked, and silence filled the classroom as the last pupil left.

Emily enjoyed the silence and closed her eyes for a brief moment, resting her head in her hands. Mondays were always hard. They were a bit noisier.

" **Beep beep! Beep beep!** " a sound broke the silence. She had gotten a new text. She rummaged through her purse and found her phone.

" _Can you please come home?_ " it was from Alison.

Emily frowned. It was unlike Alison to ask her to come home in the middle of class.

" **Is something wrong**?" she quickly texted. The reply arrived immediately.

" _I don't know. Please come home_."

Emily didn't like this at all. Sure, Alison could be a little cryptic sometimes, but it was unlike her to worry Emily like this.

" **I'm coming home now.** " She wrote and gathered her things.

She quickly left the classroom and headed over to the teachers office. She opened the door and peaked in. Hoping to find a teacher, and luckily she did.

,,Hey Alexandre, can you take over my class?"

,,Yes of course I can, is there anything wrong?" the tall, blonde man replied.

,,Good question, I think Alison might be sick again, so I have to leave now."

,,But of course, our partners well-being are the most important thing. Give her all my love."

,,I will. And thanks Alexandre!"

,,You are most welcome, _Emilie_."

She left the teachers office, got in to the car and started the short journey home. She really liked Alexandre, he was a great teacher and a good friend even though he still couldn't pronounce her name correctly.

When she entered the apartment she could smell cleaning detergent. She could smell it quite clearly, in fact. It was obvious that Alison used way too much, and Emily coughed.

" _well, that's enough to make anybody nauseous_ ," she thought to herself and opened the window to get the harsh smell out.

,,Ali? I'm home now. Where are you?"

,,In the bedroom," Alison's voice sounded weird. Something was definitely not right.

Emily quickly made her way to the bedroom where she found Alison sitting. Not on the bed but on the floor. A broom lying next to her.

,,Hey, what's up?" Emily said.

No response. Alison just looked at the wall without really seeing anything. Emily frowned and kneeled in front of her.

,,What's wrong?"

Still no response.

Emily gently but firmly put her finger under Alison's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

,,What's going on Ali? Please talk to me."

,,I… I was cleaning the apartment; I wanted to surprise you because you've been taking care of me the past five days."

,,I am more than happy to take care of you, Ali. You know that."

To Emily's horror, Alison's eyes welled up and tears spilled down on her cheeks. ,,Please don't say that, Emily."

,,Why not? What's going _on_?!"

,,I was sweeping the floor and the broomstick hit me on the chest. It hurted really badly, so I checked to see if there was a bruise, and I felt something…"

,,What do you mean you felt something? Felt something where?"

Alison guided Emily's hand to her left breast. ,,Here. I felt a lump, Emily. There is a lump in my breast, Emily."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((Authors note: oh no! so what do you think! Continue? Or just stop already?))**


	2. Oh I plead for an answer

**((Authors note: here is chapter 2))**

 **Immortality my darling,**

 **Oh I plead for an answer:**

Emily could feel the blood leave her face as she felt the golf ball sized and firm lump in Alison's breast.

,,Alison get your coat."

Alison blinked and looked confused at Emily before getting on her feet and putting her coat on.

Emily zipped Alison's coat all the way up to her chin and wrapped a woolen scarf around her neck.

,,Get in the car. We are going to the doctor's."

,,But I…"

,,And we are sure as hell _not_ discussing this. Get in the car, Ali."

Alison obeyed silently, and Emily watched her from the window as she got in the car. She waited until she heard the car door slam behind Alison before she turned away from the window and grabbed unto the edge of the bed.

" _This is not happening_ ," she thought to herself. " _This can't be happening! Alison is not sick_! _Maybe it's just a lump of fat or something benign_. _It has to be_."

She took some deep, calming breaths trying to slow her heartbeat down before joining Alison in the car.

They drove to the doctor in complete silence. None of them really felt the urge to say anything. For what could they say? It was impossible to start a conversation right now.

Suddenly Emily felt Alison's hand grabbing her own. Alison's hand was ice cold, and it was shaking.

Emily quickly raised Alison's hand to her lips and kissed it without saying anything. Alison wriggled her hand out of Emily's grasp and rested it on her knee instead, and Emily knew very well what this was about: when Alison was nervous she wanted to be as close as possible to Emily.

Emily couldn't help but speed a little as they drove to the doctor's, and she greedily awaited Alison's usual scowl and lecture about traffic security and terrified pedestrians, but it never came. Alison just sat there in complete silence.

Once arriving at the doctor's, Emily quickly explained the situation to the secretary who nodded and told them that the doctor would be there soon.

For the next ten minutes none of them said anything. They just sat in the waiting room holding hands, lacing their fingers.

Finally the doctor arrived; he glanced at the two women over his glasses and said:

,,Please come right this way, miss DiLaurentis and miss Fields."

Both women rose from their seats and followed the doctor into his consultation room.

,,Now, what can I help you with, miss DiLaurentis?"

,,There is a…. There is a lump in my left breast," said Alison and the doctor immediately frowned and rose from his chair.

,,When did you first feel the lump?"

,,Today. 20 minutes ago."

,,I see, do you mind if I have a feel?"

,,No of course not," said Alison and pulled her shirt up, allowing the doctor to feel the lump. She tightened her grip on Emily's hand as the doctor touched the lump in her breast.

Emily squeezed back, and stroked her wrist consolingly.

,,Yes, I can definitely feel the lump. Does it hurt when I touch it?"

,,Yes," Alison whispered.

,,How did you find out it was there?"

,,I hit myself with a broom." Said Alison and tried to crack a smile at the absurd sentence.

,,I see. Well, I want to take a biopsy of the lump and check it. We need to know whether this is something malignant or something benign."

,,Of course."

,,Alright I'll find a nurse and we'll get started."

,,Wait, you're going to take a biopsy right _now_?"

,,Yes. I see no reason to wait. The sooner we find out what we're dealing with the better."

,,You're right," Emily interrupted. ,,Thank you, dr. Valiér."

,,The nurse will call you out soon." Said Dr. Valiér and left the room.

Silence filled the room again. Alison and Emily looked at each other.

,,If Dr. Valiér wants to do a biopsy right now, it must be because it's something serious, Emily."

,,We don't know anything about that. He just want to check that's all." Said Emily firmly through gritted teeth.

Alison nodded, and Emily could hear her inhale sharply.

Soon a nurse popped her head in and made Alison follow her.

,,I'm sorry, miss Fields, but you can't be present while the doctor perform the biopsy. Only doctors and nurses."

,,I want to be with Alison," said Emily immediately.

,,It's alright Em. I'll be fine, and it'll be over soon."

,,Are you sure?"

,,Yes."

,,Okay. I'll be right outside waiting for you," said Emily and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alison smiled bravely at her.

,,Just follow me, miss DiLaurentis. The sooner we'll get started, the sooner it will be over. It should only take ten minutes or so."

Emily was pointed to a chair and the nurse urged her to have a cup of coffee while she waited. But Emily couldn't drink anything.

,,Besides, she only drinks Americano," said Alison and smiled teasingly at Emily before leaving with the nurse.

So began the longest ten minutes in Emily's entire life. The waiting was absolutely horrible. She could hear the clock ticking. She tried to read a magazine, but the letters danced before her eyes, she couldn't concentrate, and chewed nervously at her bottom lip. The voices of other patients filled her ears, and she wished they would shut up. _How can they just chat on while this is happening_? She asked herself and took some deep breaths.

Finally the door opened and Alison was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Emily got up so fast that she could feel the oxygen leave her head, and she had to lean against the wall because she was so dizzy.

,,Are you alright miss?" the nurse asked concerned.

,,Yes I'm fine." Said Emily and tried to steady herself.

,,What did I tell you about getting up so fast?" Alison scolded.

,,I know, I know, I'm sorry. How did it go?"

,,Quite well. We took a sample of the lump, and now we are going to analyze it."

,,How long will it take for you find out what it is?"

,,Well, we've already send the sample to the lab, so by tomorrow we have the result."

,,And then you will call us immediately?" said Emily and helped Alison out of the wheelchair.

,,Yes, but we will give you the message here, in our consultant room."

,,Okay. Ready to leave Alison?"

,,More than ready," said Alison.

They said their goodbyes and thanked the nurse.

Emily phoned the school from the car, calling in sick tomorrow. It was Alexandre who answered the phone, and he promised to take her class tomorrow. He wished for Alison to get better soon, and Emily thanked him and hung up.

They drove home in complete silence, it was only when they returned to the apartment and sat next to each other in the sofa with a cup of coffee, Alison finally said:

,,What if I'm sick? Like _really_ sick?"

,,We don't know whether you're sick or not, Ali."

,,I know, but what if I _am_?"

,,Then we will get through it." Said Emily firmly.

,,Will you still love me if I get bald?"

,,Hair is not everything, Ali."

,,What if I lose a breast? Will you still love me then?"

,,Good god Ali! What sort of person do you think I am?! I will love you no matter what. Despite you going bald or losing a breast! Do you really think that's what matter the most?!"

,,Now I've upset you."

,,Yes you have."

,,I'm sorry. I'm just frightened Emily."

Emily snuggled closer to Alison and wrapper her arms around her, pulling her closer so her head rested on her heart. ,,I know you are."

For the rest of the day the both tried to act as normal as possible. They couldn't just stop functioning. They needed to do ordinary stuff like eating and watching television, and grading papers.

But Emily couldn't help feeling relieved when it was time to go to bed. Alison fell asleep immediately, and to her own surprise, Emily did too.

The next morning they were waked up by the sound of the telephone. Emily pulled herself out of the covers, tripping over her own feet in her rush to answer the phone.

,,Hello? Hi Dr. Valiér. Yes. Okay, we will be there in ten minutes or so."

She quickly hung up and rushed into the bedroom, pulling some random clothes for herself and Alison out of the closet.

,,Alison get dressed, we have to be in the hospital in ten minutes!" she shook her girlfriend awake and Alison soon got the message, and tumbled out of the bed and got dressed.

Ten minutes after their hasty departure the couple arrived at doctors. The nurse greeted them at the door.

,,Follow me, Dr. Valiér is waiting for you." She guided them back to Dr. Valier's consultant room, and he asked them to take a seat.

,,We got the test result back, miss DiLaurentis."

,,And?" said Emily as Alison's hand found her way into hers.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. ,,I wish there was an easy way to say this. I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, Alison, but you have breast cancer…."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((What do you think? More? Or is it too much?))**


	3. And just like that my life is broken

**((Authors note: here is chapter 3. Enjoy))**

 **Immortality** **My Darling**

 **And just like that my life is broken:**

Emily felt like she couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. She couldn't have heard that correctly. There was no way this could be right. Alison _didn't_ have breast cancer; surely the doctor could understand that?

,,That can't be right." She said with a surprisingly stern voice. ,,There's gotta be a mistake or something."

,,I'm afraid there isn't. The results clearly show that there is a malignant tumor in the left breast."

Alison turned her head and looked at Emily with wide, scared blue eyes. Emily's hand instantly found hers and squeezed it tightly.

,,Is there anything you can do?" Alison asked with a very fragile voice.

,,Well, we are definitely not giving up, if that's what you mean. First you'll have surgery to remove the lump, and then chemo therapy."

,,How many times will I have chemo therapy?" Alison asked.

,,That depends on how well the surgery goes, but I'd say about five or six or seven times."

,,Can she be cured completely?" said Emily and tightened her grip on Alison's hand.

,,It's hard to say that, but we have a very good chance to beat this, about 60% percent."

,,What will the side effect of the chemotherapy be?" said Alison.

,,Nauseous, loss of strength and hair loss. But you can read more about the chemotherapy in this," said Dr. Valiér and handed Alison a small folder.

,,Will I lose a breast?"

,,I'm afraid I can't rule that out."

Alison nodded to herself and bit her bottom lip.

,,Can you treat Alison here in Paris?" Said Emily, determined to be practically.

,,We can remove the lump, but unfortunately we don't have resources to give chemotherapy. But I can recommend several hospitals to you…"

,,It have to be the _best_ hospital!" Emily interrupted, not caring that she was being rude.

,,Well, the absolute _best_ hospital is M.D Anderson Cancer Center in Texas. Do you want me to contact them for you?"

Emily looked at Alison who nodded feverishly.

,,Yes please." Said Emily. ,,I think that's the best thing to do."

,,I agree, miss Fields." Said Dr. Valiér.

,,How soon can you remove the lump?" said Alison.

,,Well, I suggest we do that as soon as possible, so I would say.." he looked through his computer. ,,…Monday."

,,In two days?" said Emily and couldn't hide the fact that she was a bit shocked.

,,Yes. I think it's best to get started. The sooner we remove the lump, the sooner Miss DiLaurentis will be able to get chemotherapy."

,,I think that sounds like a wise idea," said Alison.

,,Monday it is then," said dr. Valiér and picked up his phone. ,,That's all I can do for you right now, but I'll contact the hospital in Texas and let them know you're coming, and then we will see each other again on Monday."

,,Thank you, Dr. Valiér," said Emily and shook hands with him.

,,Yeah, thank you Dr. Valiér," said Alison and exchanged hand with him as well.

,,You are very welcome, miss DiLaurentis, and remember, this battle is not lost at all. We have _very_ good chances to beat this, and you'll be in the best hands in Texas."

Alison smiled and they bid the doctor goodbye.

Soon after they returned to their apartment once more, and Emily tried to hold it together, she couldn't to this to Alison. She couldn't just break down and expect Alison to console _her_. That wouldn't be fair at all.

,,Are you hungry?" said Alison who remembered the fact that none of them had any breakfast.

,,Yeah, a bit."

,,Good. I think I'll make us something to eat then."

,,That sounds great, listen, I think I'll just grab a shower before eating."

,,Fine."

Emily hurriedly made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door, leaning against it for a moment before turning the water on. She listened to the sound of the water splashing into the drain, and tried to shut her brain off, but it was impossible, and then she suddenly looked at Alison's perfume on the shelf. She took it in her hand and smelled it, inhaling the smell deeply into her lungs. She realized that she might never be able to smell that scent again, or the scent from Alison's shampoo. She might never be able to hear Alison's laugh again, or see her smile. Hearing the way she called her "sweet Emily", or the way she flicked her hair when she was laughing. Or the tender way she looked at Emily when they made love, the gentle way she caressed her skin and kissed her lips.

She could lose Alison for good.

Finally Emily broke down and fell to her knees. Burying her face in her hands and sobbed. She tried desperately to muffle her cries so Alison wouldn't hear it, but it was impossible. The tears just came streaming down her face, and the most excruciating pain stabbed her heart again and again. Emily was not a hysterical person at all, but she couldn't help it, she slammed her hands against the bathroom floor and cried harder and louder than she ever did before. There was just no way of stopping it, even if she tried she couldn't pull herself together.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Emily stopped crying instantly.

,,Em? Are you okay, why are the door locked?"

,,Everything is fine," said Emily, failing completely at sounding as normal as possible.

There was silence behind the door, and Emily knew that Alison knew she was lying. Of course she knew. They were soulmates.

,,Please open the door, Emily." She said very, very quietly.

Emily could nothing but obey and tried to stand on her feet without shaking. She fumbled with the key as she opened the door only to be met by Alison's concerned face. Emily looked away and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.

,,Well I see you took a shower," said Alison, and Emily only then noticed that the bathroom floor was somewhat flooded with water. Frankly, she stood in water to her ankles.

,,Oh yeah, I forgot to turn the tap off," she lied hopelessly.

,,Since when do you shower with your clothes on? Is that a new fetish of yours?"

,,Uh, no.."

,,I'm no fool, Emily."

,,I never said you were."

,,Then stop acting this way. I know you have been crying, I have ears you know."

Emily tried to shake Alison's accusation off, but the sight of Alison just standing there; so beautiful and so worried about Emily was just too much. She broke down in sobs once more and fell down on her knees. Alison knelt beside her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

,,I'm so sorry, Alison." She cried into the blonde's neck, and her voice was slightly muffled by Alison's hair.

,,Shh Emily, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

,,How can you _say_ that?! Why are you consoling _me?_ I'm supposed to console you."

,,We can console each other then," said Alison and made gentle circles with her thumb on Emily's back.

,,Please don't die. Please don't leave me here alone." Emily whispered.

,,I won't. I promise."

,,If you die, I won't survive either," said Emily and new tears streamed down her face.

,,I will live for both of us then," she freed herself from Emily's convulsive grasp, grabbed her shoulder and squeezed her tightly and looked deep into her eyes.

,,Listen to me," she said. ,,I'm not going _anywhere_ , I'm not done yet."

,,How can you be so sure?"

,,Because both you and I know how good I am at surviving. Right now I need to be strong for myself and for you. But later on, I might be getting tired and want to let it all go to hell, when that happens I need you to be strong for _me_. Do you think you can do that?"

,, _Of course_ I can, Alison. I promise. I will do anything for you."

,,I know."

,,I love you."

,,I love you too, Emily."

The both took a deep breath, and suddenly they noticed their surroundings once more. The water was now knee high, and both their trousers were completely soaked.

Alison made a squeal as she now really felt just how cold the water was. She grabbed Emily by the wrists and pulled her up with her.

,,Okay this is just ridiculous, the floor is completely _soaked_!" she said and turned the tab off.

,,What?" said Emily disorientated. ,,Oh yeah so it is!"

,,And… What the hell, Emily?! Were you going to have a bubble bath or something?!" Alison grabbed onto some of the fluffy white foam that had filled the room completely.

,,Yeah that was my plan, but I never got around to do it," Emily admitted somewhat embarrassed at her actions. She opened her mouth to apologize to Alison, but ten seconds later she was hit directly in the face by some of the white foam.

,,What the hell are you doing, Ali?"

,,I," said Alison and bombarded Emily with the white foam. ,,Am having a foam fight."

,, _A foam fight_?! Seriously?!"

,,Yep," said Alison and giggled as Emily tried to take cover behind the shower curtain. ,,You should totally join me," said Alison in a sing song voice.

,,What? But I… Oh, alright! I'll give you foam you little minx!" said Emily and grabbed a handful of the white foam, throwing it Alison, hitting her on the forehead.

,,Hey!" Alison giggled and grabbed Emily around the waist and knocked her down into the foam, straddling her hips and covering her hair in the foam

And even though the situation was completely absurd, and many rough days lied ahead, both women laughed as the foam filled the room completely..

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Coming up: Alison has the lump removed, and an old hometown is revisited. Sorry for the length of this chapter. Reviews will be welcomed with a smile, humble readers. That is, if you want me to continue of course. Up to you…))**


	4. And if I never get to heaven

**((Authors note: Chapter 4 is up, guys. Enjoy))**

 **Immortality My Darling**

 **And if I never get to heaven:**

Emily didn't know how she survived the weekend. When she and Alison went to bed at night she didn't have the slightest idea about what she had been doing the entire day. It was all a blur, and the only thing she could think about was that blasted thing in Alison's breast. Blasted, blasted thing!

Alison on the other hand, seemed surprisingly calm. Alarmingly calm actually.

Emily knew her girlfriend, and knew that she was an expert in putting a calm façade on, but she also knew, that at some point that façade would crumble and Alison would break down. And when that happened Emily would put her own pain away and be there a hundredth percent for Alison.

Somehow they managed to keep their days normal. The upcoming surgery wasn't mentioned at all, and Alison insisted upon going to the cinema and watch a movie. Emily had tried to decline, as none of them really was in the mood, but Alison had once again insisted. Because, as she said: "We don't know when we are going be able to do that kind of stuff again."

And Emily couldn't argue against that.

All too soon the Sunday went by, and Monday came. Both women got dressed and after eating breakfast they started their journey to the hospital once again.

It was a grey and cold day, the weather matched Emily's mood exactly.

,,Please talk to me," said Alison suddenly.

Emily was a little surprised that Alison wanted to chat right now. She had been very quiet all morning.

,,What do you want me to talk about?"

,,I don't know, just say something please? Before I'm going crazy."

,,Okay, umm… I'm pretty sure one of my students uses his locker as a toilet."

,,Are you serious?!"

,,Afraid so."

Alison snorted with laughter and looked at Emily with sparkling eyes.

,,That is hilarious."

,,Yeah, yeah, it's not you who opened the locker."

Alison threw her head back and laughed again. Emily looked at her adoringly.

,,Do you know just how beautiful you are when you laugh?"

,,I'm starting to get a sense of it, as you tell me every other day." Said Alison quietly and brought Emily's hand to her lips.

,,But it's true you know," said Emily as Alison kissed the palm of her hand gently.

,,I love you too, Emily." Said Alison, knowing all too well what Emily was trying to say.

Emily ignored the giant lump in her throat and send Alison a content smile and turned her attention back to the road again.

Much too soon the couple arrived at the hospital. They both shivered a bit because of the cold weather before hurrying inside.

Alison took a deep breath before walking up to the secretary.

,,Hi, I'm here to have an obstacle removed from my breast."

,,Excuse me, what?" said the secretary a little taken a back.

Alison turned around briefly to exchange a look with Emily before saying:

,,A lump. I'm here to have a lump removed."

,,Oh I see. What's the name?"

,,Alison DiLaurentis."

,,Alright. Dr. Valiér is expecting you. He told me to send you in right away."

,,Thank you."

They both walked into Dr. Valier's office. He was already there, waiting for them.

,,There you are, miss DiLaurentis. How are you feeling?"

,,Alright I guess. I'm just nervous that's all."

,,That's very understandable. I suggest we get started right away and get it over with."

,,I think that's a good idea," said Alison and exchanged another look with Emily.

,,Alright, I will send a nurse in. She will take you to the operation ward and prepare you for the surgery."

,,Fine."

Dr. Valiér nodded to Emily and left the two women alone.

Emily and Alison looked at each other. None of them felt the urge to speak. They didn't need to. They were soulmates. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. Alison's fingers found Emily's hand, and Emily consolingly squeezed her fingers.

Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder, and Emily stroked her hair in an attempt of telling her that everything would be alright. The doctor had said that Alison had excellent chances of surviving this, so why wouldn't she? Alison was so damn _strong_. Of course she would get through this. Of course she and Emily were going to grow old and grey together.

,,Miss DiLaurentis? I've been asked to fetch you?" a nurse popped her head inside the office.

,,I don't know if I can do this," said Alison quietly.

,,Of _course_ you can," said Emily reassuringly and squeezed her shoulders tightly. ,,You'll be fine, and I'll be right outside waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere."

,,Promise?"

,,I promise."

,,Okay," said Alison and took a deep breath. ,,Then let's do this. I love you."

,,I love you more."

Alison gave Emily a quick peck on the cheek and nodded to the nurse who escorted her out.

Soon after another nurse entered and led Emily into a waiting room.

,,The surgery will take a half an hour. The doctor will remove the lump, and if there isn't any complication Alison will be taken to the ward to wake up."

,,I'll just have to wait then," said Emily unhappy.

,,Yes I'm afraid so. I understand you, waiting is terrible."

,,It really is."

,,Shall I fetch you some coffee from the machine?

,,I'm not really thirsty, but thanks."

,,It will do you good, and you need all the strength you can get when Alison wakes up."

,,Good point."

,,I'll get you some coffee." The nurse said with a smile.

Emily thanked her. Maybe she _could_ need some coffee. She felt a bit dizzy. But she knew that it was because she was so nervous. Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. She looked at the clock. She knew that the operation had started now. She hoped that Alison wasn't too nervous and afraid in there. Emily wished that she could have been in there with her and be able to hold her hand. Stupid rules. Why couldn't close family be with their loved ones when they had surgery? Who invented the rules anyway?

Emily had to surpress a crazy urge to barge inside the surgery room and demand to be with Alison.

,,Here's your coffee."

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts by the nurse who stood in front of her with a gentle smile on her face.

,,Oh thanks."

,,I even brought you a brownie. Mind If I sit down with you?"

,,No, no. Please do. I wouldn't mind the company actually."

The nurse sat down beside Emily with her own cup of coffee.

,,Are you sure I'm not bothering you?"

,,Yeah. But shouldn't you… I don't know; tend to other patients or something?"

,,It's my lunchbreak, so I thought I would spend it here. You looked like you could need someone to talk to."

,,True."

,,I can imagine how terrible this is for you. It's like your whole world getting turned upside down, isn't it?"

,,Yes. That's exactly how it feels. How could you guess?"

The nurse smiled and patted Emily's shoulder. ,,I've seen a lot of relatives of cancer patients, plus, I'm a survivor myself."

,,Survivor?" said Emily confused, but then it suddenly dawned on her. ,,Oh. Oh! You had cancer yourself?"

,,Yes. Breast cancer. About 9 years ago. That's why I decided to become a nurse."

,,Wauw, that's really big of you."

,,I only did what I felt was right. How long have you and Alison been together?"

,,Almost six years."

,,That's a long time. And you are both from America right?"

,,Yeah we are."

,,I lived there during my study time, and I'm sure I've seen the last name "DiLaurentis" in the papers."

,,That's very possible," said Emily. A lot of papers had been writing about Alison.

,,She's the same Alison DiLaurentis, isn't she? The girl who disappeared for three years?"

,,That's correct," said Emily.

,,I thought so." Said the nurse with another friendly smile.

They sat in silence. Emily actually ate her brownie and drunk her coffee. She even tried to read a magazine, but she couldn't quite concentrate. The words danced before her eyes, so instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on taking some deep breaths. The nurse didn't ask any more questions, and even though it was nice sitting in silence, Emily was grateful that she had distracted her for a while.

,,My lunch break is over now. I better get back to my patients. Good luck on everything, Emily."

,,Thank you."

The nurse left, and Emily was alone again. She glanced at the clock. The half hour had already passed. What if something was really wrong? What if Alison would never wake up again? What if the cancer already had spread to her bones?

Before Emily could work herself up to get a panic attack, Dr. Valiér appeared in the waiting room.

,,Miss Fields? We finished the operation. We removed the lump, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Emily could feel her heart fall from her chest and into the pit of her stomach.

,,What is it? What's wrong?" _please don't say that the cancer has spread!_

Dr. Valiér read her mind completely. ,,Well, the cancer _hasn't_ spread, so that's good, but I'm sorry to tell you that we have to remove Alison's breast completely. There was nothing we could do to save it."

,,I understand. Will this give her better chances to beat this?"

,,Yes, it most definitely will."

,,Then it's a good thing. When can I see Alison?"

,,Well, she should be awake now, so just follow me."

Emily nearly jumped out of her chair and followed Dr. Valiér through a labyrinth of corridors, until they reached a little private room.

,,Just go in, miss Fields. I will send the nurse in to check on Alison later."

,,Thank you." Said Emily and the doctor nodded and left.

Emily took a deep breath before knocking softly and popping her head inside.

Alison was lying on a white bed, a white blanket over her, and a white pillow under her head. Her golden curls were spread out over the pillow. She almost looked like an angel. She raised her head when she heard the door open.

,,knock, knock," said Emily when she spotted that Alison was awake.

,,Em!" said Alison and tried to sit up in the bed.

,,Don't sit up," said Emily and rushed to her side and pressed her gently into the bed. ,,You just had surgery. You need to relax."

,,How did the surgery go? Alison asked. ,,is the lump gone?"

Emily knew immediately that Alison was sedated, probably numb, and therefore didn't knew that something had been removed from her body.

,,Yeah, the lump is gone but…"

,,But what?" said Alison, looking alarmed. ,,is the cancer spreading?! Is it in my bones?!"

,,No! god no!" _oh god, how do I tell her breast is gone_? _This isn't fair to her_! _She's going to be devastated_.

,,Then what is it?" demanded Alison.

,,It's…"

,, _What_?"

Emily took a deep breath and swallowed hard before saying: ,,I'm so sorry baby, but they had to remove your breast."

Alison nodded and turned her head away from Emily, but Emily had already seen the tears that started to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

Emily knew her girlfriend too well to start consoling her with useless crap like "reconstructive surgery" or "better chances of surviving". Alison needed to cry and mourn the loss, and the best way Emily could help her right now was to be as close to her as possible, so she resolutely kicked her boots of and climbed into the hospital bed and lied next to Alison. She grabbed her shoulders and turned her gently around so Alison was facing her.

Alison buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck, and Emily could hear her heartbeat slow down as her sobs faded.

,,Emily?"

,,Yes?"

,,I was thinking before we go to Texas…"

,,Yeah?"

,,I wanna go back…."

,,Back where?"

,,To Rosewood. I want to go to Rosewood."

,,Oh. Well, if that's what you want, then we'll do it."

,,I want to leave a flower on my mums grave, and I want to say hi to Spencer and Aria and Hanna."

,,Okay."

,,Thank you," said Alison and snuggled closer to Emily.

Emily wrapped the covers tightly around them both and five minutes later both women slept peacefully, lying closely together in the hospital bed.

When the nurse arrived to check on Alison the sight of the two women sleeping peacefully, snuggled closely together, touched her heart and she simply closed the door quietly behind her. She couldn't bear to kick Emily out…

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Authors note: well, that's it for now. In next chapter Emison will return to Rosewood before Alison's chemo therapy. Want me to continue this story? Up to you. Reviews motivates me.))**


	5. Angels and demons roar inside my chest

**((Authors note: chapter five is up. Enjoy))**

 **Immortality My Darling**

 **There are angels and demons that roar inside my chest:**

Once home from the hospital the two women started to plan their journey. First they would go to Rosewood and stay a couple of weeks before traveling to Texas to start Alison's chemo therapy.

The first week home had been a massive challenge for the couple. Alison hardly said a word and refused to let Emily touch her, and furthermore she had denied Emily permission to see what was left of her breast. She didn't want to talk about it either, nor letting Emily change the bandage that was covering the stitches. There were awkward silence and tension between them, but a week later Alison suddenly called Emily into the bathroom and removed the bandage from her chest without a word. Emily had carefully touched her girlfriends now completely flat chest, and looked her deeply into the eyes and told her how damn beautiful she was, and then helped her change the bandage.

And once Emily had seen the result of the operation, Alison slowly begun to relax and find her good mood once again. She talked happily about returning to Rosewood and meet their old friends again.

A couple of days before they were to start their journey, they consulted Dr. Valiér one last time before leaving.

The same nurse escorted them inside to his office, and he greeted them at the door.

,,Ah yes, come in miss DiLaurentis and miss Fields. Take a seat."

,,Thanks," said Emily and they both sat down.

,,How have you been since the operation miss DiLaurentis?"

,,A bit moody," said Alison and send Emily and apologizing smile. ,,But otherwise fine."

,,Any pain in the breast?"

,,No, not at all, but I was a bit shocked about how little there is left of it."

,,That's completely understandable, and once you finished your chemo therapy we will offer you an operation so the left breast will match the right again."

,,That would be fantastic," said Alison.

The doctor nodded and smiled.

,,Is the good to go? There isn't.. I don't know, any risk for her?"

,,None what so ever. You can safely travel to Texas. But.. I should maybe warn you about this…"

,,About what?" said Alison and looked alarmed.

,,The chemo therapy you will receive _will_ make you lose your hair in two weeks or so."

,,That fast?" said Emily and couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

,,Yes I'm afraid so. One of the unfortunate side effects, but you will be given permission to purchase any wig or wigs you should desire."

,,I will definitely take that offer," said Alison and ran her fingers subconsciously through her long blonde hair."

,,Do you have any further questions?" said Dr. Valiér and looked from Alison to Emily.

,,Is there anything you want to know, Ali?"

,,No. I think we're about done here."

,,In that case I will wish you a safe trip to Texas, and if you have any questions or feel insecure about anything, remember I am just a phone call away.

,,Thank you Dr. Valiér," said both women, and Emily smiled when Alison said precisely the same.

The nurse led them out of the office and bid them her farewell at the door, and Emily and Alison left the hospital.

,,Do you mind taking a slight detour before going home?" said Alison once they were in the car.

,,No, not at all. Do you have anything special in mind?"

,,Wigs."

,,Wigs?" said Emily a bit shocked as she turned the car around.

,,You heard Dr. Valiér. As soon as I start the chemo I will lose my hair in two weeks. I wanna be ready."

,,That sounds pretty logically actually."

Alison nodded. ,,I googled it while you were in the shower. There is a wig shop right in the center of Paris." Said Alison and handed Emily a note with the address.

,,Well, then that's where we are going." Said Emily and typed the address in on the GPS.

,,Thanks Em."

,,No problem," said Emily and squeezed Alison's hand.

The drive to the wig shop took only 20 minutes, and it was barely noon when Emily pulled up in front of the store.

,,"Chevalier's Wigs"," she read on the building's façade. ,,Open after appointment. Ali, we have to call them before we come. We can't just go in."

,,I already called them."

,,You did?"

,,Yep. While you were in the shower."

,,That must have been a darn long shower," said Emily. ,,Well, I guess we'll go in then."

Alison nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the car door when Emily held her back.

,,Hey."

,,What?" she said a bit confused.

,,Maybe I do tend to take long showers, but will you promise me one thing?"

,,Umm sure? What?"

,,Don't google wig shops and call them in secret. Please. If there is anything you want, or anything you want to buy to make you feel better, talk to me about it, and we will do it. We will do anything you want, but don't sneak around and don't keep it a secret. We must be able to talk about these kind of things, okay?"

,,Okay. But then I want _you_ to promise me one thing."

,,What?"

,,Don't ever cry in the bathroom again. My illness is affecting you too."

,,I know, but I don't want to trouble you…"

,,Shut up. You are _never_ troubling me. Ever. If you feel sad or angry at the world or the situation, tell me. Let me console you. Never cry alone again."

,,Okay I promise." Said Emily shakily and to her horror felt like her eyes got watery and she feared that she would start to cry again.

,,Don't cry, Em. Or I will buy the ugliest wig I can find."

Emily's tears quickly turned to laughter when she imagined Alison in a puffy afro wig.

,,Come on then, let's go in." said Alison with false enthusiasm.

An elderly woman with her black hair in a neat bun and kind green eyes greeted them by the door.

,, _Bonjour_ ," said Alison when the woman noticed them.

,,Ah _bonjour_. Don't worry, I speak English," she said with a thick French accent.

,,Thank god. You must be _Madame_ Chevalier?"

,,Yes that's me, and do I have the pleasure of speaking to miss Fields? Or is it Miss DiLaurentis?"

,,I'm Alison DiLaurentis, and this is Emily Fields," said Alison proudly as she introduced Emily.

,, _Bonjour_ Miss Fields," said Madame Chevalier and shook Emily's hand.

,, _Bonjour_. So nice to meet you." Said Emily and smiled.

,,Likewise. Now what can I do for you?"

,,Well," said Alison and took a deep breath. ,,I have recently been diagnosed with breast cancer, and will be starting chemo very soon."

,,I see. And this chemo will make you lose your hair very quickly?"

,,Exactly."

,,I see your problem, dear. I'm sure we have something you will find suitable. Do you prefer a wig that looks almost like your natural hair color and structure, or do you wish for something completely new?"

,,Well, I was thinking of buying two, so I think I'll have one that looks like my own hair and another that's more different."

,,I see. Well, I think you should browse in the store for a while and look at the different models I have. If you find something you like, you are more than welcome to try it on."

,,Thank you."

,,If you need me I'll be in the back," Madame Chevalier said and nodded as she left Emily and Alison to look at the many different wigs.

The two women looked around curiously. There were so many wigs. Long wigs, short wigs, blonde, brown, black and red wigs.

Alison walked around in the store, looking somewhat intimidated. She touched one of the wigs carefully.

,,Wow."

,,What is it?"

,,They are just so… _Real_."'

,,Well, it _is_ human hair, so I guess you could say they are real in some way."

,,It's a bit scary to be honest."

,,You don't have to make up your mind today, Ali. If this is too much we can leave."

,,No. I want to pick one or two out. I just need to be sure. I'll hurry up."

,,There is no need for that. We have all the time in the world."

Alison picked a flaming red wig up and stroked it. It was a long, wavy wig.

,,Do you think I could be a red head, Em?"

,,Well, there is only one way of finding out."

,,You want me to try it on?"

,,Only if you want to."

Alison pulled her hair back and tied it into a little knot on top of her head. She then slipped the red wig on her head, shaking her head a little big, sending the red locks tumbling over her shoulders. She turned around and looked at Emily.

,,What do you think?"

Emily looked at her. It changed her appearance completely. She looked a bit more flirtatious than usual, and Emily came to think of a sexy Ariel.

,,You look… Dangerous."

,,In a good way or bad way?"

,,In a very good way."

,,Hmm, I don't know, I like the color and structure, but I think it will be a little unnatural when people know that I'm blonde."

,,I think you may be right about that."

Alison took the wig off and looked around in the store again. The black wigs caught her eyes, and she walked over to them, touching them curiously.

Emily walked over to the other end of the store to take a closer look at some of the curly wigs when Alison said:

,,Take a look at this one, Em."

Emily looked. Alison held a black, wavy wig up.

,,That's very pretty. It almost look like…."

,,Ah yes it's lovely isn't it?" Madame Chevalier interrupted when she appeared in the store. ,,I see you've fallen for Vivian."

,, _Vivian_? That's the wigs' name?" said Emily disbelieving.

,,Yes. Suits it very well, don't you think? It's a bit mysterious. Why don't you try it on, Miss DiLaurentis?"

,,Well, if you insist. " said Alison and slipped the wig on her head. ,,And I thought I was done with Vivian," Emily heard her mumble.

Alison turned around so Emily could see her, and Emily nodded approvingly, but she had trouble saying anything. The wig brought so many memories back. It was like Alison DiLaurentis had disappeared and been replaced with Vivian Darkbloom.

,,You can definitely carry a black wig if that's what you want," said Madame Chevalier.

,,Mmm, I think I will buy this one," said Alison. ,,Just for ol' time's sake," she whispered to Emily.

Alison payed the wig, and Madame Chevalier put inside a purple box. Anonymous and discreet.

The couple was about to leave the store when Emily saw something out of the corner of her eye.

,,Hang on a sec, Ali."

,,What is it?" said Alison confused.

But Emily didn't answer. She just headed straight for the back of the store where she shuffled around and rummaged through the wigs for a second. Where was it? She just saw it seconds ago, and if she was sure of what she had seen, it was absolutely perfect. More than perfect.

,,Em? What are you doing?"

,,Just a second," said Emily and pulled hard at the wig. It suddenly came lose and she stumbled backwards, trying not to fall.

,,Found it. Now, I'm not trying to force you into anything, Ali, but I think you should try this one on."

Emily handed her the wig and Madame Chevalier clapped her hands.

Alison slipped the wig on and Emily smiled. It was absolutely perfect. Long, honey golden wavy hair that was a perfect substitute for Alison's own hair was now flowing down her back.

Alison looked at herself in the mirror, and Emily suddenly feared that this was too much for her. The last thing she wanted was to make her girlfriend upset, but Alison turned around and send Emily a gentle, lovingly smile.

,,Once again you know what's best for me. This wig is absolutely perfect, Em. I'll take this as well."

,,That is a very good choice, dear. This wig is called Hope. I really like that name," said Madame Chevalier and smiled.

,,That sounds perfect to me," said Emily and smiled as they left the wig shop.

Two days later everything was packed, including hospital clothes and Alison's wigs, and they got into the plane that brought them to Philly airport and onwards to Rosewood.

,,Here we are. Good old Rosewood. Hasn't changed one bit," said Emily as they got out of the car and looked at their old hometown.

,,Except for that," said Alison and pointed to a new hotel that had been built whilst they were in Paris."

,,Well that's excellent. We can book a room then."

,,Yeah. Just what the cancer-patient ordered," Alison murmured.

Emily went completely stiff.

,,Come on Em, I'm just joking."

,,Are you seriously _joking_ about this?!"

,,Well I have to, don't I? Later I won't have much to laugh about."

,,Good point."

They went inside the hotel, and Emily was talking to the receptionist about booking a double room when a familiar voice suddenly said:

,,Emily freaking _Fields_?"

Emily turned around. That voice could only belong to one person.

,,Hanna!" Alison squealed when the blonde approached them.

,,Alison! Emily! Both of you here. This is amazing! What are you doing here in Rosewood?" she pulled them both into a tight hug, and practically yanked them into their hotel room, and Emily looked concerned at Alison, afraid that Hanna was being too rough. But Alison laughed and hugged Hanna, winking at Emily over her shoulder, to tell the raven haired girl that she was fine.

,,Oh my god, this is unbelievable! I can't believe that you are here after three years. You know what, I will call Aria and Spencer, they will be _thrilled_ to see you. No, screw it, I will run over and tell them that you're here. I'll be back. Five minutes." She stumbled over her own feet in her hurry to pass the good news on.

,,Wow. She was certainly enthusiastic." Said Alison.

,,It's been a long time since we last saw them. I really missed them."

,,Me too."

Emily turned around and begun to unpack their luggage. Alison soon rose from the bed and helped her, making a face at all the hospital clothing and pillows and duvets.

,,Who knew you needed so much crap when you have cancer?"

,,It's a daytime job being ill." Said Emily and tried to joke about like Alison had done earlier, and to her surprise Alison smiled, even though it was a terrible joke. Maybe they could get through this if they continued to joke around.

,,Em? Ali?" it was Spencer's voice.

,,In here," Alison called, and ten seconds later the door was opened and Aria, Spencer and Hana practically fell into the room. All three of them squealing like teenage girls as they hugged Emily and Alison.

,,I can't believe it's been so long!"

,,It's so good to see you!"

,,How long will you be staying?"

,,Are you guys staying here in Rosewood or are you just passing through?" Aria asked and glanced at all the luggage.

,,Just passing through. We are going to Texas," said Alison truthfully.

,,That's one hell of a shortcut," said Hanna and flopped back onto the bed, and as she fell down on to the mattress the purple box fell on the floor and popped open.

,,Oops! Sorry, Ali. Here, let me pick that up for you."

,,No wait! Don't!" said Alison, but Hanna was already back on her feet and reached for the purple box.

,,Nonsense, I will clean my own mess up, thank you very much," she said and grabbed the box roughly. The wig of course fell out of the box and ended up on the floor.

,,What's this Ali? Is this fake hair?"

,,Yes it is."

,,Why are you bringing a wig to Texas?" said Spencer confused.

,,Because I'm going to need it." Said Alison and let out a shaking laugh. Emily automatically moved towards her and took her hand.

,,What do you mean?" said Aria.

,,We are not exactly going on holiday in Texas." Said Emily.

,,Then what _are_ you going to do?" said Hanna.

,,I'm going on the hospital. I'm ill."

,,What's wrong with you?" asked Spencer.

,,I have breast cancer," said Alison and looked at her friends.

The room went completely silent, and Emily and Alison laced their fingers tighter together….

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Authors note: phew, I really apologize for the length of this chapter guys, but I can't stop write this story. I promise I will make next chapter shorter. Do you want me to go on with this story, or are you sick of it already?))**


	6. To kill a Mocking Lump

**Immortality, My Darling**

To kill a mocking lump:

The hotel room fell completely silent, and all five women looked at each other.

Aria looked completely shell shocked; Spencer was unable to say a single word, the great Spencer Hastings who always knew what to say was completely taken aback by Alison's news.

,,I'm sorry, but did you say _breast cancer_?" it was obvious that Hanna couldn't wrap her mind around it.

,,Yes, that's exactly what I said."

,,But.. You can be cured, right? I mean, it's not like you're going to…."

,, _Hanna!"_ Two voices shut the blonde up immediately.

,,I've forgot how delicate you were, Hanna. But to answer your question: No. I'm _not_ going to die. I can beat this." Said Alison confidently.

,,When did you find out?" Spencer asked, clearly still unsure on how to handle the subject.

,,Hmm… Was it two weeks ago, Em?"

,,Yeah, more or less."

,,Okay. It's two weeks since felt the lump for the first time. Thank god for broomsticks," Alison send Emily a crooked smile.

,,Broomsticks?" said Aria confused.

,,Never mind. But we went to the doctor, and he took a biopsy. And two days later he told us that it's cancer, so that's a bit of a bummer."

,,You don't say," Emily murmured so quietly that Alison was the only one who could hear it.

,,And then what?" said Spencer. ,,Are you going to have chemo or surgery?"

,,Chemo _and_ surgery. I've already had an operation, they moved the lump, but unfortunately the rest of my breast was sick as well, so they had to remove my breast too."

,,I'm really sorry to hear that, Alison." said Aria sympathetically.

,,It's okay. It's not the end of the world," Alison waved her off.

,,And now you are on your way to Texas to get the chemo therapy?" Hanna asked carefully, clearly still embarrass.

,,Yep. Dr. Valiér told us that it's the best cancer hospital in the world, and I only take my chemo from the very best."

,,From Rosewood to Texas. That's one hell of a short cut." Said Aria.

,,I know, I know, but I really wanted to visit our old hometown again, and Emily agreed."

,,Listening to Emily now, do you? I can't remember you ever listened to anyone." Said Hanna teasingly.

,,I _always_ listen to Emily. We make the decisions together."

,,That's right," Emily interjected with a smile.

,,And right now, I decide that _I_ want some lunch. I'm _absolutely_ starving," said Alison and slammed her suitcase shut. ,,We can unpack later."

,,Good plan." Emily agreed. ,,I'm actually pretty starving myself. Maybe you guys want to have lunch with us?"

,,Yes!"

,,Absolutely."

,,Of course!"

Emily couldn't remember the last time her old friends have been that excited about lunch at The Grille, but then again, it _was_ a long time since they last saw each other.

,,Great," said Alison enthusiastic. ,,Then you can tell us all about what you guys have been up too. It's been forever since we all were together."

They quickly headed to The Grille. It was no problem getting a table for five people; the restaurant was half empty. Alison engaged the girl into talking about their lives: Spencer was a lawyer in Boston. She was very good at her job, and she was yet to lose a case. She and Toby were very happy in Boston. He still worked as a police officer, but hoped to become a Detective chief Inspector soon.

Hanna worked as a secretary for a doctor in Philadelphia. She had done that for about 3 years now, and two years ago Caleb followed her to Philadelphia. He was finally using his skills to something sensible; he was now a professional hacker, and often assisted the police.

,,And what about you?" Emily asked Aria.

,,Oh, don't ask! I thought life in Florida would be quiet and peaceful. But I was wrong."

,,What's the matter? It can't possibly be that bad. At least A isn't here to bother you anymore."

,,That's true. But A was kinda blocking for the real life, and now I'm experiencing it."

,,I thought Ezra was really successful as a writer? I mean, I read his latest book."

,,Yeah, so did I." said Alison and nodded. ,," _The green eyed Beauty_ , wasn't it?"

,,That's right."

,,I wonder who he based that heroine over?" Hanna teased and took a bite of her sandwich.

,,Ha-ha, very funny. It's not about his writing, though. It's about us."

,,Oh? Is there any trouble between you?" said Emily.

,,No. Not _troubles_ as such. It's just that… Ezra want's to have a child."

Emily, Spencer Hanna and Alison gaped at their friend.

,,What about you? Do _you_ want to have a child?" said Spencer. ,,Because you shouldn't do anything you're not ready to do."

,,I am ready. It's just a huge step that's all. There are many things to consider."

,,Well, Ezra's proven that he's a patient man. He will never push you."

,,I know," said Aria and fiddled with her engagement ring. ,,But that's mainly the reason I'm in Rosewood for quite some time. ,,Maybe my mom can give me some tips about motherhood."

They all smiled. Ella Montgomery would hit the ceiling from excitement when Aria announced that she and Ezra were planning to have a baby.

A waiter came up to their table and interrupted their conversation.

,,I'm sorry, but I simply forgot to ask what you would like to drink?"

Alison raised an eyebrow and mumbled: ,,well, The Grille certainly went downhill since I was here last time.", so quietly that Emily was the only one who heard her.

Emily nudged her shoulder and put a finger on her lip.

,,Never mind that," said Spencer. ,,I will be having some… Wine, I think. Just to celebrate us being together again."

,,Good idea, I will have wine as well." Said Hanna.

,,And me," Aria agreed.

,,Emily?" said Alison. ,,What will you be drinking?"

,,Uh, just water, I think."

,,Come on Emily! It's a special occasion, you should be having wine!" said Hanna.

,,Okay, fine. A glass of wine then."

The waiter noted wine for the four women and turned his attention to Alison.

,,And what about you, miss? What will you be drinking?"

,,I think I'll settle for wine too."

The waiter nodded and left their table, promising that their drinks would be there in no time.

,,Wait," said Alison suddenly. ,,Do you think it's okay for me to drink wine, Emily? I don't want to screw anything up."

,,Oh…" Emily honestly hadn't thought about that at all. ,,I don't know, actually. I think it's okay since you haven't started chemo therapy yet, but I can order you some water instead if you don't feel comfortable drinking wine?"

,,Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

,,Wait, hold on." Said Spencer and pulled out her phone.

The couple looked confused at each other as their friend manically scrolled through her phone.

,,Yes, there it is. "cancer patients bla bla bla… Can drink alcohol if they mind how much they are drinking."

,,Thanks, Spence. So I guess I shouldn't become an alcoholic right now, huh?"

,,I think that would be a pretty bad idea. Cancer or not." Said Emily and frowned.

,,I was just joking, Em. Don't you dare to lose your sense of humor, you hear?"

,,Yes sir. But I'll be sure to watch you. We can't have you drinking until you can't see straight."

,,My vision have never been _straight_ , as you are well aware of," Alison teased, and Emily was sure that the blonde enjoyed to make her blush.

,,Besides, it's a very long time since I got really drunk, so the way I see things is crystal clear, thank you very much."

 _Crystal clear_. The words ringed in Emily's head, and she was sure that someone else had said that to her before. A long time ago. Where had she heard those words? She frowned and tried to remember.

" _I admit I like to live my life in the grey area, but the way I feel about you is crystal clear. I love you, Emily."_

" _I love you too, Maya."_

Emily didn't hear the rest of the girls' and Alison's conversation. She was too lost in her thoughts. Maya. Maya had said that to her a long time ago. And then she lost her. Maya was killed, ripped away from Emily. Like Alison was when she disappeared. Emily had actually gone through hell twice and returned. But she was terminated not to end up in hell again. Not this time. She couldn't lose Alison again.

,,What are you thinking about?" said Alison gently and looked at Emily.

Emily could sense that the blonde was worried about her, which was bizarre since _she_ was the one with cancer, not Emily.

,,Nothing really, I'm just done losing you."

Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked sympathetically at the couple, and Alison wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder.

,,We already been through this, Em. I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'm going to beat this."

,,I know. I'm sorry."

,,And stop apologizing."

,,Sorry."

Hanna bursted out laughing, and soon Aria and Spencer followed. Alison, who still a fine sense of humor joined in, and Emily realized the utter stupidity in what she just said, and couldn't help but laugh with her girlfriend and friends.

Spencer sounded like she needed asthma medicine, Aria's mascara could need a do over, and Hanna got the hiccups from laughing so hard.

While their friends laughed, Emily looked at Alison who enjoyed herself just as much. God, she was so beautiful when she laughed. The way her eyes sparkled and her cheeks blushed. Emily regretted that she left her phone at the hotel. She would have liked to snap a picture of Alison right now.

,,Tell you what, Aria," said Alison when she caught her breathe. ,,You should ask Ezra to write about me. He still owes me a book."

,,You're right, he does," said Aria and wiped herself under the eye. ,,I'll ask him to write a killer-novel about the wonderful Alison DiLaurentis."

,,I don't think he should write a novel, but maybe a biography. And only the truth."

,,Ezra don't write biographies, Ali. He only writes fiction. He doesn't dare to write biographies after I found out about his "book" about you."

,,Shoot. Well, maybe I'll write it myself. " _The girl who got cancer"_. It can be another one of those darned cancer-stories," she said and her eyes glinted with amusement.

,,You need a more striking title," said Hanna. ,,You are Alison DiLaurentis, surely you must be able to come up with a better title? Even for an unwritten book."

,,Sorry, Han, but it's the best I can do. But if you have a better suggestion, then I'm all ears."

,,Hmm.. What about… " _To kill a Mocking Lump_ "?"

The table exploded with laughter once again, and the waiter glanced confused at the five women. He was positive that one of them had mentioned the word "cancer", and surely there was nothing funny about that, was there?

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Of Ghosts of the past and heartbeats

**Immortality, My Darling**

Of Ghosts of the past and heartbeats:

Both Emily and Alison got an energy boost after seeing their friends again. They booked their flight to Texas; they found a hotel near the hospital where they both could recharge after Alison's chemotherapy.

They saw Hanna, Aria and Spencer a couple of times that week, and it was like none of them had been away for years. They could still talk like they used to. And laugh. God, they could laugh! Alison said she almost forgot about her illness when she was with her friends. But sooner or later they had to break up the fun. They had to remind each other that this wasn't just a holiday. This was serious buisness, and their departure to Texas came closer and closer. Emily had more than once caught Alison touching her completely flat breast and look at herself in the mirror, deep in thoughts.

,,What are you thinking about, Ali?"

Alison didn't answer but flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder.

,,How do you I think I will look when I'm bald?"

,,Adorable."

Alison gave a disbelieving snort. ,,Are you serious?"

,,Of course I am. I think you are adorable no matter what, you know that."

,,Yes I know. Will you find me adorable even when I'm puking from the chemotherapy?"

,,Ali, I found you adorable when you had a cold and your nose turned red, and your throat was as raw as an uncooked steak. I can handle a little chemotherapy."

Alison turned around and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. ,,How do I even deserve you?"

Emily rested her hands on Alison's hips. ,,Shall I once again number all the things that makes you completely amazing, beautiful _and_ adorable?"

,,Oh please don't. I don't think my ego could handle it."

,,I'm pretty sure your ego would be fine, Ali. Besides, I never get tired of telling you that you are perfect."

,,I _know_ you don't, but I think I'm beginning to understand."

,,Are you quite sure? You don't want me to tell you one more time?" Emily teased. ,,I could also shout it out of the window."

,,You wouldn't dare."

,,Is that a test, Ali? Because, trust me, I will pass it." Emily freed herself from Alison's grasp and opened the hotel window. She took a deep breath and shouted from the top of her lungs:

,,I LOVE…."

Alison grabbed Emily and yanked her back into the hotel room.

,,Shut up! People can hear you!"

,,Well, that's the point of shouting something from an open window. You want people to hear it."

Alison's face broke into one of those beautiful smiles Emily loved so dearly.

,,I don't doubt that you really would shout it out of the window."

,,Believe, I would."

,,That's why I love you. You are not afraid do to stupid things."

,,Proclaiming my love for you isn't stupid." Emily insisted and flashed a tongue-between-teeth smile.

,,It is a bit stupid, but very sweet and kinda romantic. And exactly something only you would do."

,,I take that as a compliment."

,,You should. I love you, Emmie."

Emily couldn't help but send Alison a big, goofy smile. She loved when Alison called her "Emmie". I didn't sound like just a name when Alison said it. It sounded like something precious and beautiful, like a jewelry box only Alison could open.

,,I love you too, Alison." she wrapped her arms around Alison's waist again and kissed her lips tenderly.

Alison responded to the kiss immediately. She cupped the back of Emily's neck to pull her closer. Her left hand was still locked behind Emily's head, but her right quickly wandered to Emily's chest, and rested over her heart.

,,Your heart beats so fast, Emmie."

,,And why my dear, do you think that is?" said Emily and mocked her girlfriend in the most loving way.

,,Do you really get so affected by me?"

,,You should know by now I do. You are the only one who makes my heart beat so fast."

,,I feel very privileged. And quite powerful," said Alison.

Emily giggled. It was pretty obvious that Alison was out of breath and tried to hide it. Emily placed her hand on Alison's chest. She could feel her girlfriend's heart race in the same speed as her own.

,,You know what, Ali? Your own heart is beating just as fast."

,,You are not the only one who gets affected."

,,Clearly not."

,,As much as I would like to stay in this hotel room and compare heart beats the rest of the day, there is something I gotta do before we go to Texas."

,,And what is that?"

,,I need to visit my mom's grave. Leave a flower, and maybe just talk a bit with her. Even though I might the only one who's talking."

,,Do you want me to go with you?"

,,You know I want to be with you all the time, but…"

,,I get it. This is just something you have to do alone."

,,You are not upset about it, are you?"

,,Of _course_ not, Ali. You are free to do whatever you want to." said Emily and smiled reassuringly. ,,I think I will take a little stroll in Rosewood. Maybe I'll even go to the mall."

,,That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we meet in the mall and have some coffee afterwards?"

,,Sounds great," said Emily and put her coat and scarf on. ,,Just text me when you get to the mall. And remember to buy a flower for your mom from me too."

,,I will, I promise." Said Alison and slipped into her own coat.

They walked out of the hotel together, but once outside they had to go in different directions.

,,I'll see you soon," Alison gave Emily a quick peck on the mouth.

,,Hey. Don't rush it. Take all the time you need. I'm not gonna get lost in the mall," said Emily lightly.

Alison laughed and blew her a kiss before disappearing behind a car.

Emily pulled the coat tighter around her and headed towards the mall. She was relieved she didn't have to be outside today, and for a second she worried if Alison would get cold. But then she shook her head and scoffed. Alison was an adult woman, she could very well decide if she was cold or not.

There were no people on the streets today, and Emily thought to herself that they were probably in the mall. The cold weather forced people to come up with indoors activity, and the mall was the best option to be inside without being bored.

Emily remembered just how small Rosewood was. She could recognize every house and name every street in the city. In glimpses she saw a younger version of herself and her friends running around in Rosewood, chasing a hooded figure. Or being chased by a hooded figure. Emily sniggered to herself. It was so long ago, and she wished she somehow could return to the past and tell herself that everything would be alright. That A would be caught, and Alison would come back to her.

Finally she made it into the mall and after getting rid of her coat and scarf she headed straight to the ladies' bathroom. Her dark hair was all damp and tangled from the quick shift from cold to heat, and she pulled her little comb out her purse and quickly ran it through her thick hair. Once the last tangle was gone from her hair she joined the many, many people in the mall. It was exactly as she thought; the mall was crammed with people who pushed their way into the stores to pass the time.

She didn't really need anything. She had tons of clothes, more purses that she could ever use, and enough makeup to open a beauty salon _. A walk in the park had been more sensible_ , she thought to herself. What was the point of being in a mall when you didn't need anything?

And then it hit her. She didn't necessarily need to buy for herself every single time she was in a store. In fact, there was someone she would much rather want to spend money on..

Once she found out what to buy she developed elbows of steel as she pushed her way into the jewelers shop.

She took a quick browse around the store, and almost immediately she found just the thing. It was so delicate, so beautiful and oh, so perfect for Alison.

,,Excuse me," she said to the jeweler. ,,Do you think you could engrave this for me?"

,,Certainly, miss. What do you want to be written on it?"

,,Well, I was thinking…." Emily leaned closer to the shop owner and whispered it to him. She didn't want everybody to know about it. It was her buisness.

,,I see. I will get it done immediately. You can pick it up in, say, a half an hour?"

,,Perfect. Thank you." Said Emily and left the jeweler shop.

Now what to do for a half an hour? 30 minutes. 30 _long_ minutes before the jewelry was done. Of course she could pretend to be interested in the stores and look at all the clothes, maybe even try something on for fun, but she didn't like to try on clothes when Alison wasn't around. Not because she was insecure, but Alison always knew what suited her, She was way better to buy clothes for Emily than Emily herself was.

Emily looked unimpressed at the clothes. She felt like it was the same clothes she had looked at when she was a teenager who came in this mall every weekend. Of course she knew that the clothes were way different than the clothes she once admired, but it all looked the same to her. She didn't enjoy shopping as much as she did when Alison was with her. Alison could look at clothes for _hours_ , and every so often she would ask for Emily's opinion about a skirt or a dress. And Emily would say what she always said: "You look beautiful no matter what."

Emily decided that she might as well kill the time and headed towards the store that had been her favorite when she was a teenager. Maybe she would even find a shirt or a pair of jeans.

,,Emily?"

Emily turned around and looked at the crowded mall. Somebody had said her name, but Alison couldn't be done already. Emily decided that her mind played tricks on her and turned around. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

,,Emily? It _is_ you, isn't it?"

Emily turned around once more and came face to face with a tall, gangly woman with long, straight auburn hair that framed her pale face.

Emily felt like she had opened a door to her own past. Of all the people she could have met in this mall she certainly didn't expect _her_.

,,Paige?" she said somewhat confused about the unexpected encounter.

,,You recognize me!" said Paige and a huge grin spread on her face.

,,Of course I do. It hasn't been that long," said Emily and tried to decide what sort of greeting would be appropriate for this meeting. A handshake? A light tap on the shoulder? _How do you even greet an ex-girlfriend you haven't seen for years_? She thought to herself and tried to think of something before it would turn awkward.

But Paige made the decision for her; she simply pulled Emily into a tight, but quick hug.

,,Oh.. oh." Emily mumbled and could feel herself blush from the unexpected body contact. Another flashback passed before her eyes. A younger version of herself, hand in hand with Paige McCullers. Laughing, joking. Kissing.

,,I can't believe it's really you! It's been _forever._ Where have you been?!"

,,Umm, mostly Paris."

,,Paris, really? How exotic! I want to know everything about it. Do you have any plans right now? I would love to chat for a while."

Emily paused for a second. She didn't expect Paige to be that… Chatty. They hadn't spoken to each other since that dreadful day in the airport when Paige left.

,,Oh. I see, you don't want to talk to me, do you?" said Paige and interpreted Emily's silence correctly. ,,I understand."

She turned around and would probably have left if Emily hadn't said:

,,No wait! Actually, I have a half an hour to kill. Why don't have a drink and chat for a while?"

Paige's face lit up. ,,I would _love_ to."

The ex-couple headed towards a small coffee shop. Emily ordered water and Paige decided upon a glass of red wine.

,,So what are you doing here in Rosewood, Emily?" she said and took a sip of her wine.

,,Oh, just passing through, going to Texas."

,,I see. Your parents still in live in Texas?"

,,No, they moved to England a couple of years ago. What about you? What happened to you after college?" the words just slipped out of Emily. She completely forgot that this was a touchy subject, and that she, Emily, in fact had begged Paige to stay with her.

Paige blushed and looked at her glass of wine. She bit her lip. It was obvious that she was embarrassed.

,,We didn't exactly end on good terms."

Emily didn't know how to respond to that, so she simply shook her head once.

,,I still don't understand how I could just leave you like that. I didn't even write you once. I don't think I ever will be able to forgive myself."

Emily put her hand lightly over Paige's. ,,You needed to move on from Rosewood, and I completely understand that. It was best for you."

,,Maybe you're right, but I don't think I'll ever understand how I managed to move on from _you_. You are hard to forget, Emily."

Emily laughed awkwardly and moved her hand from Paige's. ,,But you _did_ move on didn't you?"

,,Yes. Yes I did. I moved to San Francisco to pursue my swimming career, and I ended up falling in love with my swimming coach. Her name is Erin. She's actually in Rosewood with me. I was eager to show her my hometown."

,,I'm glad to hear you are happy."

,,I really am, yeah. And what about you? I heard you and Alison reconciled?"

,,We did."

,,And are you two?..." she clearly struggled to find the words.

,,Yes we are. We've been together for five years now."

,,Old love never dies, huh? Well, I'm happy for you, Emily. I truly am."

,,Thank you Paige," said Emily and felt the warmth spread in her chest. Even though she wasn't in love with Paige anymore, it was still nice to see her, and she could feel that she was happy that the unfinished buisness with Paige could end well.

Paige looked at her phone and a smile crept over her lips.

,,Are you expecting someone?" said Emily who sensed the other woman's mood immediately.

,,Actually I am. Erin's supposed to meet me here in a second."

,,Oh. Well, maybe I should go then. I don't want to spoil your plans."

,,No no, you don't have to leave. We are headed towards the cinema anyway and… there she is!" Paige interrupted herself mid-sentence and waved frantically to a tall woman who just entered the coffee shop.

,,Over here, Erin. Come and meet Emily."

The woman approached their table and Emily gaped at her. Unbelievable. Unreal. This couldn't be.

The woman was a complete replica of Emily. She was tall, her body was toned. Her skin was the same color as light mocha, her hair was the same black color as Emily's, the only difference was that she had a few light freckles on the nose.

,,Hello, you must be Emily." Said Erin and looked at Emily. Even her eyes had she same, deep chocolate brown color.

,,Hi… Erin. Nice to meet you," said Emily and exchanged hands with her unwanted twin. She wondered if she found this just as awkward as Emily did.

,,We better get going, Paige. The movie starts in ten minutes."

A blip from her phone dragged Emily's attention away from the woman who might as well have been her reflection. Alison was on her way.

,,Alright, let's get going then. Maybe we will see you later, Emily?"

,,Yeah, maybe." Said Emily, but thought to herself that it would never happen. That would simply be too weird.

Paige and Erin said goodbye to Emily and as they walked out of the coffee shop laughing and kissing, they nearly clashed with Alison who was on her way in. She narrowed her eyes at Paige and Erin, and her cheeks turned completely red.

Emily waved and snapped her fingers to get her girlfriends attention, and finally Alison looked in her direction. She could see how Alison's eyes grew bigger and nearly popped out of her face when she looked at Erin and then back to Emily.

,, _Emily_?" she said uncertain.

,,Over here, Ali."

Alison quickly wandered over to Emily's table and sat down.

,,Am I getting pre-chemo hallucinations or did that woman look exactly like…"

,,Yep," said Emily and interrupted Alison's realization.

,,Was she even real?! For a second I thought it was you."

,,You hurt me, Alison. Did you really think I would swan off with Paige?" said Emily and did her best to try to sound betrayed

,, _Of course_ not, but…"

,,I know, I would have thought the same if I were you. But, that was Paige's new girlfriend, Erin."

,,I wonder how dear Paige fell in love with her? Could it be her striking resemblance to someone?"

,,I honestly don't know, but I do know that it was very awkward."

,,Ha! I wish I had been here to see it."

Emily glanced down at her cellphone. She needed to pick up the present for Alison before the jewelry store closed.

,,Stay where you are, I'll be back in two seconds," she said and grabbed her purse.

,,Where are you going?"

,,It's a surprise, I'll be right back."

,,Let me guess, you are running away with Paige after all?"

,,Yes, exactly," said Emily and rolled her eyes before she left her bemused girlfriend in the coffee shop.

Emily barely made it before the shop closed; the shop owner was turning the lights off when she entered, completely out of breath.

She paid for the jewelry and jogged back to the coffee shop. Alison hadn't moved at all. She sat the same place and drank the rest of Emily's water.

,,Well, that was quick! Paige wasn't interested in pursuing your relationship?"

,,No, she left me heart broken." Said Emily jokingly and let her body fell back into the chair.

,,No seriously. Where were you?"

,,I just needed to buy something for a certain someone," said Emily and pulled the little jewelry box out.

,,Oh Emily, you didn't buy me more jewelry, did you?"

,,Yes, as a matter fact I did. So show some gratitude," said Emily and pushed the box across the table so Alison could open it.

,,You _know_ I appreciate everything you give me."

,,So open it."

Alison sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, but did what Emily asked.

Emily watched her reaction carefully as Alison pulled out a beautiful little heart shaped pendant dangling from a chain.

,,That's very beautiful, Emily. Thank you."

,,Look closer at it. There is something written on the heart." Said Emily, and once again she waited somewhat excited, but to her horror tears welled up in Alison's eyes as she read the inscription:

,," _You are my heart beat_ ". Oh Emily, I can't believe you did that! Thank you so much! I love it! And I love you."

,,I love you too. You are the only one who makes my heart beat.."

 **To Be Continued..**

 **((Authors note: I apologize for the length of this chapter, Emily and Alison are just so adorable! Do you like it? Reviews motivate me..))**


	8. The Melody Lingers On

**(Authors note: *creeps into after months absence* hi! Uh, remember me? I didn't just quit this story you know, but I had massive laptop problems! But now I'm finally back with a new chapteeeer enjoy!"**

 **Immortality, My Darling,**

 **The melody lingers on:**

Even though they both wanted to stay in Rosewood, they couldn't put it off any longer, so the following week they got on the flight to Texas.

None of them really spoke during the flight. Alison looked like she had fallen asleep, leaning against the window. Emily knew her well enough to see through her attempt. She knew that Alison wasn't asleep, and just didn't felt like talking, and Emily wouldn't dream of forcing her to talk or pointing out that she wasn't really asleep. If Alison needed to sit quietly and uninterrupted, then so be it.

Instead, Emily pulled out her laptop. Her intention was to write and E-mail to Alexandre, but then she accidentally opened a word document instead of a browser. She was about to close it again when an idea popped into her head. Something Alison had said during their conversation with Hanna and Aria and Spencer. She had mentioned that Ezra owed her a book, and then she had talked about how she wanted to write something about her illness. But maybe Ezra wasn't the right person to write about it. Maybe Emily was?

So that's exactly what Emily did during the flight. She wrote. And wrote. And wrote. And before she knew it, the plane was getting ready to land. She put her seatbelt back on and saved her documents. Seven full written documents. That was pretty impressing. She didn't even know she had so much to say about it.

She popped the laptop into the bag and ran her finger gently over Alison's wrist.

,,Ali? Time to wake up now."

,,Hmm? Oh, are we already there?"

,,Almost."

Alison stretched her legs out and groaned a bit.

,,What's wrong?" Emily asked immediately, and couldn't help but feel a bit alarmed.

,,It's just my legs. They are cramping up. Relax, Emily."

,,Oh. Okay. I just thought you were in pain or something like that."

,,I _am_ in pain," Alison teased and rubbed her legs to get some circulation back into them.

,,I think you are fine." Said Emily and rolled her eyes at the blonde who answered back with one of her famous tongue in teeth smiles.

Emily's stomach turned when the plane hit the landing spot. She didn't mind flying at all, it was the _destination_ that scared her. Chemo therapy was not exactly a picnic, and she could only imagine how uncomfortable Alison was gonna be later on.

Much too soon the stewardesses announced that the passengers could leave the airplane and both women reluctantly left their seats.

Once they walked out of the surprisingly big airport, they got into a cab and told the driver where they were going. Luckily he was a very quiet cab driver who didn't ask a ton of question, and therefore he didn't bat an eye when Emily took Alison's hand in a quiet attempt to console her.

The drive to the hospital was short, and as soon as they popped their heads inside the hospital a nurse greeted them.

,,Miss Dilaurentis and miss Fields?"

,,Yeah, that's us," said Emily.

,,Please follow me. We got a message from dr. Valiér who said you were on the way."

She lead them through a labyrinth of halls and corridors, and Emily gave up on any attempt to try to remember the way. They were gonna come back to this hospital many, many times. She could always learn the way later.

Finally the nurse let them into an office with a large wodden desk, mahogany chairs and diplomas all over the wall. The nurse pressed a button on her beeper and said:

,,Please take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

,,Thank you," said Alison, and Emily felt a twinge in her body when she heard how dead her girlfriends voice sounded.

The nurse left them alone, and Alison fiddled nervously with her hair and bit her bottom lip.

,,Ali?"

,,What?"

,,Wouldn't it be better to hold my hand instead of biting your lip off?"

,,Holding your hand is better than anything, Emily." Alison's hand found hers; she laced her fingers into Emily's.

,,Ali?"

,,What?"

,,You are still biting your lip," Emily pointed out quietly.

Alison touched her lips. ,,So I am. Oops."

..I'm gonna need that lip in one piece."

,,I know, I'll try to stop."

,,And Ali?"

,,Now what Emily? I'm not biting my lip anymore?!" Alison turned around, looking a tad annoyed, but that expression quickly changed into confusion when she saw Emily's big grin.

,,I love you." Said Emily and didn't feel the slightest pang guilt about teasing Alison a bit.

,,I love you too, Emmie." Said Alison and leaned into the brunette.

Emily immediately knew what Alison wanted, and tilted her head, just the slightest to meet the blonde's lips.

A knock on the door startled them and they jerked away from each other just in time for the doctor's entrance.

,,Hello miss Dilaurentis and miss Fields, I am Dr. Adamson. I'm very pleased to meet you."

They shook hands with the grey haired, middle aged doctor. Emily noticed that he had a very professional but kind smile and she immediately trusted him.

,,Now tell me, who of you is Alison Lauren Dilaurentis?"

,,That's me," said Alison and took a small step forward.

,,I see. And from the papers dr. Valiér send me, I can see that you will be receiving chemo therapy seven times, and you already had an operation, is that correct?"

,,That is correct, yeah." Said Alison.

,,And will you be having reconstructive surgery later on?"

,,I haven't decided yet, but probably, yes."

,,Excellent. Well, if you follow me I will get your treatment started."

They both followed dr. Adamson, and even though Emily protested when she was asked to wait outside while the doctor connected Alison to the drip, it didn't help. No visitors allowed while the doctor prepared the chemo, everything had to be sterile.

So Emily slumped into a chair in the waiting room, counting the seconds till she could be by Alison's side again.

Time seemed to pass so slowly when you wait for something, Emily knew that very well, and she knew she hadn't waited for more than a minute or so, but it was still terrible.

But Alison had acted so confidant and brave, so Emily should try to be brave too. She looked at her watch. Two minutes now. How many minutes had dr. Adamson said it would take? Ten minutes? Fifteen minutes? Emily couldn't remember, but she hoped that it was ten minutes. Once again she tried to read a magazine, and this time she understood some of what she read. An actor was going to get divorced by the end of the month, a pop star had been caught with narcotics in his car, and an actress had declared that she had breast cancer. _Great,_ Emily thought to herself, _just the kind of thing I need to read about right now_.

She was tempted to pull out her laptop and write some more, but no electronical devices were allowed on the hospital. Emily closed the magazine. She thought about going outside and call Aria or her mom, but Alison would probably be done in a few minutes, and Emily would very much like to be there when she got chemo for the first time. She leaned back, rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't get much sleep last night, and maybe this was the best chance she had to get some rest.

Surprisingly enough, she actually managed to doze off, for the next moment she was awoken by the nurse who touched her shoulder gently:

,,Miss Fields?"

A little, startled yelp escaped Emily, and she tried to focus on the nurse.

,,I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but miss Dilaurentis is ready to get chemo and she request, or should I say, _demand_ that you are with her."

The nurse' words made Emily smile. It was so like Alison to get a bit bossy when Emily wasn't around. ,,Sorry about that, I hope she's not giving you a hard time?"

,,When it comes to cancer patients nurses and doctors develops _very_ thick skin, very quickly."

,,I can imagine that," said Emily and followed the nurse through the hallways. She was impressed that the nurse didn't get lost, but when you've worked in a hospital for quite some time, you probably learn to recognize the different wards.

Finally the nurse stopped in front of a door. ,,She's in here, but I'm going to have to ask you to wash your hands before entering."

,,Of course," said Emily and washed her hand thoroughly in the sink. ,,How is she feeling?" ,,She's okay right now, but when the chemo is fully inside her system in about a half an hour or so, she will be experiencing nausea and dizziness."

,,Will she be getting any tablets to make her feel less uncomfortable?"

,,I'm afraid we can't give her any drugs for the nausea since it's the first round of chemo she's getting. She best thing she can do is trying to sleep through it."

,,Okay. Got it." Said Emily and tapped lightly at the door before popping her head inside.

Alison was sitting up on the white bed. She was dressed in a white hospital shirt and white hospital pants. Her clothes were folded nicely on a chair next to her, but the first thing Emily noticed was the big machine in the corner. It made a quiet "beep, beep," sound, and it was connected to a small, white tube. Emily ran her eyes over the tube. It ended in a port-a-cath in Alison's arm.

,,Hey," said Emily. ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Okay I guess, but I said I'll feel sick later, though."

,,Yeah, they told me."

,,But that's okay, I didn't expect anything else. Sit with me?"

,,Always," said Emily and sat down beside the blonde. ,,Nice outfit by the way, you look ravishing."

,,I know right?" said Alison and went along on the joke.

Emily was relieved that Alison still had her sense of humor, sometimes it was just better to laugh things off.

,,So," said Alison and tapped her finger in unison with the beeping sound. ,,I'm gonna be here all night, what are we gonna do? I'm already insanely bored."

,,I'm sure we'll think of something," said Emily. ,,Wanna play some cards?"

,, _cards_? Are you serious?"

,,Yeah, why not? It's been ages since I last played cards."

,,Well, then, for old times' sake, I guess," said Alison and sat up more properly.

Surprisingly, they both enjoyed the card game, and Alison was very triumphant when she won over Emily again and again. Emily then made the blonde laugh by popping her bottom lip out in a perfect imitation of a three-year-old who is denied candy.

,,I am brilliant at card games," said Alison with a cheeky smile.

,,Yeah, you are. I forgot _how_ good you were at card games."

,,Well, this will teach you to never forget."

,,It most certainly will."

They played for a little while and then they looked through old pictures on Emily's laptop. There were pictures of all five girls together, and Emily groaned when she was faced with her own somewhat dubious style. A very short denim miniskirt, a sort of pastel t shirt and a striped cardigan. And to complete the whole "blending in with the wall" theme, her long hair was pulled away from her face in a very tight ponytail. But it was her expression that made the picture so terrible: Emily stood with her legs crossed and her hands were clearly fiddling with her shirt. It was obvious that the younger Emily was blushing on this particular picture, and it was clear to see why: a much younger, but ever so beautiful Alison was standing right beside her with one arm wrapped around Emily's shoulder.

,,I look awful in this picture," said Emily clicked her tongue in disbelief.

,,Nonsense, just a little shy that's all."

,,No really I do, it looks like I'm being threatened to pose! And look at my expression! It's horrible."

Alison laughed and gave her best imitation of Emily's schoolteacher voice:

,,And in this picture, children, you see what we call a closet lesbian."

Emily stared at her for a few seconds just to make sure she heard that right, then she bursted out laughing. Alison laughed with her, and Emily was sure her lungs were gonna bust from laughing.

Finally, when it felt like she had bended a few ribs and her laughter had turned to soft giggles, Emily said:

,,Well, you certainly know how make the whole hospital aware that we are here."

She expected that Alison would laugh, so when she didn't respond, Emily turned around to face the blonde. Alison was very pale and her forehead was covered in cold sweat.

,,You okay?"

,,I don't feel so good," Alison murmured. ,,I'm dizzy."

,,I think you should try and lay down for a while. Let me help you."

Emily supported Alison's back as the blonde scooted down into the bed. She wrapped the covers firmly around Alison's shaking body.

,,We can't have you getting cold, can we?"

,,I suppose not. Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna vomit or something."

,,That's okay. We knew that would happen." Said Emily and looked discretely around after a bucket, just in case Alison really _was_ gonna be sick.

,,I don't want to throw up. I hate throwing up."

,,Well, nobody likes vomiting, Alison. But you'll be fine. You should try and get some sleep."

,,I think that would be a good idea. Stay with me?"

,,You don't even have to ask, silly."

Alison nodded and closed her eyes. Emily rubbed her fingers in small, soothing circles over the blondes back. She was quiet for so long that Emily thought she was already asleep, but suddenly she propped herself up on her elbows and said:

,,I'm so tired but I can't sleep."

,,Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep?"

,,Well, there is one thing, but you'll think that I'm childish, or maybe even mock me."

,,I will _never_ mock you, Ali. What is it? Tell me and I'll do it."

,,Sing for me?" Alison asked hopefully and looked up at Emily with her big, blue eyes.

,,You really want that? You know I sound like a horse when I sing."

,,No you don't."

,,How can you be so sure of that? I could make coma patients wake up and run for their lives."

,,Rubbish. You have a lovely voice. I hear you every morning in the shower."

,,Okay. Okay, I'll sing for you. But only if you turn around."

,,Why?"

,,Because you're making me blush."

,,It's nice to know that I still have that effect on you, Emmie." Said Alison with a little, cheerful glint in her eyes, but she nevertheless turned around and closed her eyes.

Emily closed her own eyes and took a deep breath before she begun to sing Alison's favorite childhood lullaby:

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_

 _There's a land that I first heard of once, in a lullaby._

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dared to dream really do come true._

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

 _Away above the chimney tops,_

 _That's where you'll find me._

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow,_

 _Bluebirds fly._

 _If happy little bluebirds fly,_

 _Beyond the rainbow,_

 _Why, oh why can't I?_

 _Why, oh why can't I?_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, somewhere over the rainbow,_

 _That's where you'll find me, that's where you'll find me,_

 _That's where you'll find me,_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow…."_

Emily couldn't sing anymore. Something in the lyrics just touched something in her, and if she kept going she would most definitely start to cry. She could see from the way her shoulders moved up and down, that Alison was asleep now. That was a good thing. She needed all the rest she could get…..

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((Authors note: I haven't got the faintest idea whether Shay Mitchell can sing or not, but I figured it would add a cute, sappy Emison moment. I once again apologize for the long absence, but now I'm back and more motivated to finish this story than ever! Want me to continue? Tell me your opinion on this chapter.))**


	9. Now my Girl you're so Young and Pretty

**((Authors note: here is next chapter. Sorry for the length, and beware! There is a hint of sexytime. But mostly just adorable Emison fluff.))**

 **Immortality, My Darling**

 **Now my girl you're so young and pretty:**

Alison had had two out of her seven chemo treatments, and Emily really started to see just how bad it was. She quickly lost her strength, she was tired and was often feeling nauseous. She lost weight and quickly went from healthy to shockingly skinny. But despite being tired and nauseous, she never lost her good mood. She was always happy and always prepared to crack a joke. Emily was so thankful for that. The whole situation was difficult enough. It would be unbearable if Alison was getting depressed. But Emily was well aware that it was one of the side effect, too. Not a side effect from cancer, but a side effect from wrestling with death.

Still, Alison remained optimistic and of course Emily shared her optimism. The chemo was likely to succeed, and Alison would be alright. They both looked forward to get the fourth treatment done, because after that, Alison could get the chemo in pill form instead. She still needed to go to the hospital after taking the first pill so dr. Adamson could check her every two hours to see, how her body responded to the pill. But after that, she could take the pill at home. Of course she still needed to rest, and she would still feel tired and nauseous, but it was better than to be stuck at the hospital for several hours.

They spend several hours in their hotel room in Texas and watched television, talked, played cards and relaxed. And when Alison felt better they explored the city. Drove to cinemas, went to the beach and ate dinner at different restaurants. Alison insisted upon doing what they normally did, and Emily was more than willing to do what she wanted. Except for one time when a pale and shaking Alison had suggested a trip to the local mall, Emily had put her foot down and said no. She could see that Alison needed to rest. Alison had been terribly frustrated and angry. Mostly on herself, but of course she couldn't explain that, so she had taken her anger out on Emily. But Emily had been patient with her, and hours later, an embarrassed Alison had begged Emily to forgive her. And of course Emily did just so.

It was quite early in the morning. Emily couldn't sleep any longer, so she had crept out of the bedroom and now sat quietly in the living room with her laptop and a cup of coffee. She was writing about how they both looked forwards to the new pills instead of having to go the hospital when she heard a horrible shriek from the bedroom.

Emily slammed the laptop shut and nearly choked on her coffee when she jumped up and rushed into the bedroom.

,,What's wrong? What happened?!" she asked breathless and looked at Alison. ,,Are you hurt?! Do you want me to call the hospital?"

The answer came very quietly: ,,No…"

,,Oh, thank god," said Emily and tried to control her breath. ,,Are you sure you're not in pain?"

,,I'm not in pain, but look Emily…." She pointed to her pillow with a shaking finger.

Emily looked and immediately found the reason to why Alison had screamed. Locks of blonde hair was spread all over the pillow. For a second Emily didn't know what to say, for what could she say? How could she console Alison when she was faced with losing her hair very soon?

,,I'm so sorry, Ali. I really am."

,,So am I," said Ali, and tears glistered in her eyes. ,,Now I'm gonna look like a cancer patient."

Emily didn't know how to respond to that either.

,,You know, I didn't look like one before, so I didn't feel like one either. But now... Without my hair it's gonna feel more real. And I'm frightened, Emily."

,,I know, baby. I know. But you will overcome this. I know you will."

,,And I know it too, deep down. But right now I just feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack, and I can't stop it."

,,Is there anything I can do to help you? Something you need? Somewhere you want to go?"

,,There is one thing I need."

,,Say it and I'll give it to you."

,,Hold me?"

She didn't need to ask twice. Emily instantly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, so she could rest her head on Emily's chest. She could hear how Alison sobbed quietly, and rubbed her back slowly and soothingly.

,,I know it's only hair and I have wigs, but….."

,,You don't have to explain it to me, I get it."

Emily really understood it. Alison had to deal with loss of strength, nausea, the ever present fear of dying, and now hair loss. The blonde locks had always been Alison's trademark, and now she was about to lose it.

She lost count over how long they stood like that, but after a while, Alison's sobs turned into muffled cries, and Emily finally felt how her shoulders relaxed and Alison blew air out through her nose.

Emily put her finger under her girlfriend's chin to look her in the eyes.

,,How are you feeling now?"

,,Better. Thank you. You are the best hugger in the world."

,,It was my pleasure, baby."

Alison rubbed her head carefully. ,,This is just a circumstance I have to live with. It's just hair and it will grow out again."

Emily looked at her in awe and shook her head.

,,What is it?"

,,You are the bravest person in the world."

,,Oh, come on, you don't mean that."

,,Are you kidding me? Of course I mean it."

,,Really?"

,,Absolutely."

Alison leaned in and kissed Emily on the her cheek. ,,Thank you Emily, but actually, that's not true."

,,It isn't?"

,,No. the bravest person in the world is you."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Alison put her finger on Emily's lips. ,,Don't argue with me, Em, 'cause there is nothing you can say that will convince me."

,,I forgot all my good and sensible arguments," said Emily and started so intensely at Alison's hand, that she became a bit cross eyed.

,,Oh did you now? Whatever made you forget?" the blonde teased and traced her finger along Emily's bottom lip.

Emily overheard the question and focused on Alison's finger instead. She waited patiently for the right moment, and then, when Alison's finger passed the center of her lips, she caught it- very carefully- between her teeth.

Alison made a tiny squeak of surprise. This wasn't something Emily normally did, and the brunette enjoyed the startled expression on Alison's face.

,,You should do that more often, you know."

,,What?" said Emily innocently and nibbled on Alison's finger. ,,Bite your finger?"

,,Ha ha ha, very funny, Emily."

Emily raised an eyebrow and moved her teeth from Alison's finger, tracing her tongue over Alison's hand before biting down, ever so gently, on the soft spot between Alison's thumb and second finger.

Alison let out a soft moan, and Emily grinned, causing the skin on Alison's hand to rumble.

,,Still think it's funny, Alison?"

,,No," Alison muttered and Emily raised her eyebrow further.

,,Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" she said non committedly and bit down harder on Alison's hand.

Alison moaned again. This time louder.

,,Still think it's funny?" Emily asked a bit more persistently.

,,No! I mean, yes, but not funny like that... Oh, you make me totally confused, you!"

Emily removed her lips from Alison's hand and bit back a laugh. Alison's expression was absolutely _delightful_ , somewhere between confused and turned on.

,,Maybe you should go and lie down for a while. It can't be good for one in your condition to get over excited," Emily teased, and knew that this was one of the few, appropriate times where it was okay to joke about Alison's illness.

,,To hell with my condition," Alison growled and practically _yanked_ Emily closer. ,,I am nowhere near done with you."

She kissed Emily's neck, and Emily was close to just ignoring anything else, and succumb totally. But sadly, the timing was terrible.

,,As much as I would like to take this further, I'm afraid I can't right now." She said and pushed Alison away, very gently.

,,What? Why not?" said Alison confused.

,,I have to grab a few things from the store…"

,,Seriously? You'd rather go to the store than being with _me_?"

,,Well, you're the one who craves croissants for breakfast."

Alison opened her mouth to protest, but Emily said:

,, _And_ I have to call dr. Adamson to get some new tablets for your nausea."

Alison breathed out, looking both frustrated and defeated. ,,Okay, that's a bit important. You win."

Emily laughed at her childish expression and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. ,,I won't be long. Why don't you watch a movie or something while I'm gone?"

,,Yeah, okay, I might do that."

As Alison snuggled up on the couch with "Criminal Minds", Emily put on her coat and scarf. She made sure Alison was fine and then she left the hotel room.

God, she was looking forward to when Alison could take tablets instead of going to the hospital. They were both eager to leave Texas, and Alison wanted to go back to Rosewood again. She said she'd missed it more than she realized, and Emily wanted to back there too. They had made an agreement with Spencer and Aria and Hanna to call and say when they would be back in Rosewood. The girls were eager to spend time with them, and both Alison and Emily wanted to catch up some more as well.

She bought croissants (with chocolate) and orange juice while talking to Dr. Adamson at the same time. He promised to have the new pills ready for Alison the next time they came to the hospital.

For some reason the store was always crammed with people when Emily was there. It was an ongoing joke between her and Alison, because the one time where Alison had shopped, the store had been half empty. Alison had laughed loudly and long about it, and Emily had gritted her teeth in mock frustration.

But finally Emily reached the counter, paid for the things and quickly headed for their hotel.

Alison was asleep when she got home, and Emily didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she just put a blanket over her and decided to let her sleep on the couch tonight. Emily then watched the rest of the episode (on mute) before bringing her laptop into the bedroom. She folded her legs, sitting comfortably on the ridiculously large bed, and began to type yet again. The words almost left her mind before she could write them down, and as the sky darkened, she had written 10 full pages.

The street light turned off outside and Emily's vision began to go a little blurry. She decided that this was enough for one night, and saved her documents before closing the laptop.

She changed into her pajamas very, very quietly, and checked on Alison one last time. She was still asleep, looking so peacefully. Emily kissed the top of her head before turning the lights off and going to bed.

She had a terrible time falling asleep these days, all the bad thoughts always came at night, and more than once she had woken up with nightmares, covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

But it seemed like tonight was going to be more peaceful. It had been a good day, Alison hadn't been as nauseous as she used too, and when she got the new pills, she would feel better in no time.

Emily closed her eyes and felt how every single muscle in her body relaxed. She wasn't very sleepy, but it was nice to just lie on the comfortable bed and relax.

After Alison's diagnosis, Emily had suddenly developed super hearing, and now, she heard how Alison groaned and stretched her body before rising from the couch. She heard how she pottered around in the bathroom, the sound of her toothbrush. She heard the water run, and then Alison's footsteps approached the bedroom.

She could hear Alison change into her pajamas, and held back a groan when Alison threw her clothes on the floor instead of hanging it in the closet.

The bed creaked slightly as Alison lied down next to Emily, and Emily closed her eyes. She knew she would be able to sleep now that Alison was lying next to hear.

The bedroom was pitch black dark, and Emily heard Alison's calm breath. She had to admire the blonde's ability to fall asleep right away. No matter what situation, Alison was always able to sleep. Not like Emily, who had always been a light sleeper.

Emily was having a ridiculous conversation with herself about peoples sleep patterns, when something broke the silence:

,,Em? Are you asleep?"

So Alison was awake after all. She was just very good at pretending to be asleep.

,,No," said Emily.

,,Aren't you sleepy?"

,,Not very much, no." Emily waited for whatever Alison had on her mind, but she never got an answer. Instead, the bedroom went completely silent again.

She guessed that Alison either had fallen asleep, or it hadn't been very important.

Suddenly, Emily felt a hand on her knee, and the first thought to cross her mind, was that Alison was upset or anxious about something, so she quickly patted the blonde's hand, and assumed, that would be the end of it.

But it soon became obvious, that Alison wasn't very sleepy either. The hand slowly crawled up, left Emily's knee, and slowly made its way to her thigh.

Emily lied completely still. She was still debating with herself whether this was a good idea or not. Alison had been so tired and worn out lately, and Emily was terrified, that this would make it worse.

But Alison seemed quite determined and definitely not worn out at all. Emily could feel her fingertips trace along her thigh for a while before slowly moving them to her inner thigh instead.

Emily bit her lip. She could feel Alison's hand in places, it wasn't even near. She knew she should probably stop this before it went further, but the sensation of Alison's hand and the feeling of her lower belly clenching was very distracting. She could almost see Alison smirk. She knew that _Alison_ knew what kind of effect she had on Emily, and it seemed to encourage her further, for she hooked her fingers under Emily's waistband and quickly got rid of her pajamas pants.

,,What _are_ you doing to me, Alison?"

,,Isn't it fairly obvious?"

,,Well, yes, and as lovely as it is, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…."

Her words of sense turned into a yelp when Alison suddenly flipped her over and sat on top of her.

,,We didn't finish what we started earlier. You know how much I loathe unfinished business, Emily."

,,I know, but…"

,,No," said Alison firmly and put her finger over Emily's lips once again. ,,Please, let's just forget about my illness for tonight. Let's pretend we are this dashing young couple, which we already are, who doesn't have a care in the world, we are just in Texas on holiday, okay?"

,,Well, I guess that could be arranged," said Emily and swirled her tongue over Alison's finger before biting down on that sensitive spot on her hand. ,,Who knew you had a sensitive spot on your hand?"

,,Shut up, Em," Alison laughed and locked her hands behind Emily's head, before bringing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

This time Emily had no problem succumbing to Alison. She soon forgot where they were, why they were there, hell, she even forgot the own name. The only name she seemed to remember, was Alison's.

,,It's nice to know I still can make you produce such magnificent noises, Emily. For a moment I feared I forgot how." Alison teased.

,,That's not very likely to happen," said Emily and squirmed under Alison's touch. ,,I doubt it's something people ever forget."

,,Well I certainly _don't_ ," said Alison and stressed out her point by doing something that made Emily moan and her head spin.

They didn't talk much the rest of the night. The silence was only broken by loud moans, soft yelps and whispering of each other's names.

When the usual bird outside their window started chirping, Emily woke up immediately. She was still quite breathless from last night. The sheets around them were crumbled rather impressively, and her lower body seemed a bit sore.

When she sat up in the bed she noticed something that wasn't quite as wonderful. Locks of golden hair was spread all over in the bed. Not just the pillow this time.

,,This is getting out of hands."

Emily turned around and spotted Alison. She was sitting in one of the two chairs. Her expression was a mixture between satisfaction and concern.

,,What is? Me or the hair shedding?"

,,Both." Said Alison and waved Emily over to her.

Emily carefully examined the back of Alison's head. There was a huge bald spot, and it would be impossible to cover no matter what hairstyle you made.

,,Is it very….Visible?"

Emily didn't know what to answer.

,,Please just say it. Don't lie about it."

,,Yes it is. I'm very sorry, Alison."

Alison brought her own hand up to the back of her head and felt the bald spot for herself.

,,My my, this is rather impressive. What a night of fun can do to your hair!"

Emily rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

,,You don't that it was because…."

,,No!" said Alison firmly. ,,It would have fallen out anyway. It has nothing to with you or what we did, Emily. But it's obvious that I can't walk around like this."

,,What do you want me to do?"

,,I want you to get the hair trimmer. It's time for the big chop chop."

,,What? But Ali, you still have lots of hair," Emily tried to reason.

,,I know, but it will fall out in no time, and that will be too painful to watch. I would much rather have it gone once and for all."

,,Is this what you really want?"

,,Yes it is."

,,Okay." Said Emily and went to the bathroom to fetch the hair trimmer. When she returned, Alison sat in front of the full figure mirror. She ran her hand through her thick, blonde hair again and again, and clumps of hair followed.

,,You see this Emily?"

,,Yes I do."

,,It was only a matter of days before the rest of it would fall out."

,,I think you're right about that."

Alison nodded. ,,Do you have the hair trimmer?"

Emily waved her hand and held the trimmer up. ,,Do you want me to do it, or would you rather do it yourself?"

,,I think I'll start, and then you can finish it, okay?"

,,Okay."

Alison turned the trimmer on, and the buzzing sound filled the hotel room. Emily watched as Alison carefully shaved her head. Golden locks began to pile up on the floor, and Emily thought to herself, how amazing it was that people have so much hair.

Soon after, the front of Alison's head was completely clean shaven, she handed the trimmer to the brunette, and Emily shaved the rest of her head without a word.

When the deed was done, Alison examined her now bald head in the mirror. Emily braced herself for the reaction that was yet to come. She half expected Alison to break down in tears, and was stunned when Alison smiled broadly at her own reflection.

,,What do you think, Emily?"

,,I think you are the most beautiful woman who have ever walked the earth. "

Alison's smile grew wider. ,,It's honestly not as bad as I was expecting, but I don't know, do you think I should put my wig on?"

,,I don't think you need the wig, and you definitely shouldn't do it if you feel comfortable enough without it."

,,I just feel like I should cover it in some way."

,,Well, why don't you try with a scarf to start with?"

,,That's a good idea, Emily. Do you mind finding one?"

,,Of course not," said Emily and rummaged through the little closet, on the hunt for a scarf.

,,How about this one?" she said and held a nice, silky red scarf with white polka dots up.

On their first day in Texas they had been shopping for scarfs several hours, and now Alison was the owner of 20 different scarves.

,,That's very pretty. Do you think you could put it on for me?"

,,Sure thing," said Emily and placed the scarf on Alison's bald head. She frowned slightly as she concentrated on making it look pretty. She let some of the scarf hang loose like a little tail, and tied the rest of it in a pretty bow on top of Alison's head.

,,What do you think?" she asked when Alison looked at herself in the mirror.

,,I think I have found my personal scarf stylist. It's looks very pretty, Emily."

,,I'm glad you like it. It's not too tight, is it?"

,,Not at all."

,,Good."

Alison sighed. ,,But as pretty as it is, it doesn't change the fact that I'm an egghead."

,,Maybe, but you are my egghead."

Alison stared at her, and Emily feared that her blue eyes would pop out of her head. But then Alison threw her head back and laughed. A loud, clear laugher that seemed to come from the pit of her stomach.

Emily laughed too as Alison flung her arms around her neck. She could feel how her entire body was bubbling from laughter.

,,Do you have any idea how much I love being your egghead?"

,,Probably as much as I love the fact that you _are_ my egghead."

 **To Be Continued…**

(( **Authors note: well, that was pretty cute, wasn't it? I would like to stress out that is is under no circumstances okay to call a cancer patient an egghead unless you are very, VERY close with the person, which Emily and Alison are in this story. Anyway, thank you so much for all your kind reviews, I've read every single one of them and you have no idea how much they mean to me. If you guys want me to continue this story, feel free to leave a little comment.))**


	10. The Bluest Eyes in Texas

**((** **Authors note: This isn't really a note, more a warning. Alison's health will take a** _ **slight**_ **turn for the worse in this chapter, so if you are really sensitive, you should be a little careful.))**

Immortality My Darling,

The Bluest Eyes in Texas:

,,So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Emily asked as she helped her girlfriend back into the car.

,,No, I guess it wasn't." Alison leaned back into the passenger seat and yawned.

,,I think it went very well, and Dr. Adamson said so too."

,,Yes Emily, I know what he said, I was there, remember?"

,,Okay, okay, there is no reason to be snappy."

,,I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so _tired_ ," said Alison and squeezed Emily's hand.

,,That's totally understandable, Ali."

Alison nodded and Emily watched her as she leaned back further and closed her eyes.

They were on their way home from chemo treatment number four, and they've had a very rough couple of weeks. Alison had been feeling terribly nauseous and so tired. Even though she was now sleeping twelve hours, she would still feel exhausted after she finished breakfast. And there was another thing that worried both of them: Alison had mentioned several times how her legs seemed to be getting weaker, and she would describe them as "heavy".

Emily glanced at her. It looked like she had fallen asleep yet again. Of course she still looked like Alison, even without her trademark golden hair, but she was so thin and pale. Almost like a shadow of the person she used to be. Her skin looked like it had been stretched tightly over her sharp cheekbones, her eyes were sunken in, and the dark circles under them, told the story about how exhausted she was.

Emily steered the car to the right and quickly pulled up in front of the little house. They were originally staying at a hotel near the hospital, but three days earlier, a huge bouquet of flowers from Pam had arrived. In the card she had expressed how much she felt for them, and suggested that Emily and Alison should stay in the house Pam and Wayne Fields once lived in. Both women had accepted that offer without hesitation, and Emily had called her mom immediately to thank her for her generous offer. But Pam had just scoffed and said that it was the least she could do for her daughter and Alison. She had cried when Emily had told her how hard it was. She insisted that Emily called her before she and Alison arrived in Rosewood again, because she wanted to say hello to Alison, and maybe help Emily a bit. Emily knew how crazy her mom was about her daughter in law, so she had promised her that they would see each other again in Rosewood.

Emily got out of the car and opened the door to the passenger seat.

,,We're home now, Alison."

,,Mm? Already?"

,,Yep."

,,Huh. Must have dosed off a bit."

,,Yeah, I think you did."

Alison adjusted her flower printed scarf and accepted Emily's outstretched hand and carefully got on her feet. It immediately caught Emily's attention, how her legs trembled.

,,Are you okay?"

,,I'm fine, I just feel so damn weak these days."

,,It'll get better once you switch to the chemo pills."

,,I really hope you're right."

,,I'm always right," Emily teased lightly as she escorted her girlfriend into the small, but very cozy house.

,,Almost every time,"

,,I beg your pardon? What have I not been right about?"

,,Well, the ending on that Criminal Minds episode we watched the other night…."

,,Oh. Well, that was just a minor error in my general way of being clever."

,,I'm sure it was, Em."

,,Are you saying you don't believe me?" said Emily in mock surprise.

Alison rolled her eyes and didn't respond to it. ,,It was sure nice of your mom to lend us this place while we're here."

,,Well, she more or less insisted."

,,I can't wait to thank her in person when we get back to Rosewood."

,,She's crazy about you, you know."

,,I know."

,,Almost as crazy as I am."

Alison giggled. ,,Okay, that's pretty creepy, Emily."

,,I know. But in my defense, it sounded way better in my head."

,,It always does."

,,Now, what do you want to do now? Take a nap or get something to eat…"

Emily didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. As soon as the word "eat" was mentioned, Alison's face turned green, and Emily rushed over to the refrigerator and grabbed the water bottle.

,,Drink," she ordered, and Alison obeyed. She placed the bottle on her lips and took a deep sip of the water. Then she put the water bottle down on the table.

,,Take some deep breaths," said Emily, and she watched as Alison's shoulders slowly moved up and down as she breathed in through her nose and out through her nose.

,,Is the nausea gone?"

,,Yep. Thank you Emily."

,,No problem. So let's forget about the uh, e-word for now, but you have to get something else besides water in your stomach. Dr. Adamson said so. We can't have you loosing anymore weight."

,,I know, and I promise I will eat. But not right now."

,,Okay," said Emily and decided to drop the subject for now. ,,So, what do you feel like? A nap or a movie, or something completely else?"

,,Do you know what I _really_ crave right now?"

,,No? Tell me and you shall have it."

,,A nice, warm bath."

,,Message received and understood, my lady, hot bath coming up." Said Emily and scurried upstairs.

She switched the tab on and waited as the hot water filled the bath tub. The water had to be almost burning hot. Alison had lost so much weight, so she was always cold these days.

When the bath tub was full, Emily poured a few drops of Alison's favorite vanilla scent into the water. Alison really liked that smell, and Emily wanted to do something nice for her, even though it was a little thing.

,,Is the bath ready?"

,,Yep. Made with care especially for you."

,,Thank you Emmie. Is it hot?"

,,Burning."

,,Good. Of course it would be hotter if you joined me…"

,,Would _love_ too, but I can't. I have to email my boss and a ton of other people. Want me to give you a hand?"

,,Yes please."

Emily waited as Alison removed her head scarf and flashed her newly shaved head, then she helped her undress and guided her into the bath tub.

,,How ironic fate is sometimes."

,,What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

,,Before we became a couple, I used to imagine how you would undress me. But certainly not like this."

Emily smiled. A little, sad smile, and kissed Alison's bald head. ,,Are you feeling okay?"

,,Yep."

,,No nausea?"

,,No."

,,Is the water warm enough?"

,,Everything is fine Emily."

,,Okay. You just give me a howl when you want to get out of the water. I'll be right downstairs, okay?"

,,Okay."

She saw how Alison leaned back and closed her eyes, and figured that this would be a good time to leave the bathroom.

Emily returned downstairs again. She felt like a robot who did things automatically. She was so tired, she almost couldn't feel her own body. The lack of sleep really took a toll on her, but she couldn't allow herself to rest right now. There was plenty of things that needed to be done. She needed to email her boss and prolong her time off from the school. She promised Alexandre she would tell him how Alison was doing. She had to call the pharmacy and get the pills for Alison's nausea. More importantly, she had to try to make Alison eat something, and the house didn't look too good either. There was dirty laundry, water bottles, half eaten food and DVD's everywhere.

The amount of things that had to be done completely overwhelmed Emily for a brief second, but then she shook her head and decided to get things done. One by one.

She sat down and emailed her boss and explained the situation thoroughly and honestly. She then emailed Alexandre and told him about the ups and downs. She answered a week old email from Aria, who asked concerned how things were. She answered her more open heartedly than Alexandre. She closed her laptop and phoned the pharmacy. They promised to have the new pills ready by tomorrow. Then she proceeded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, in the hunt for something tasty but not too heavy for Alison. She ended up making two sandwiches with Alison's favorite peanut butter. Now all she needed to do was tidy up a bit. She removed the old food, put the laundry into the washing machine. She returned the water bottles to the refrigerator, and the DVD's was placed in their original spot.

She turned the lights off in the kitchen and returned to the living room. Finally, she could let her body slump back onto the couch. Her shoulders fell down and she leaned back and rested her head on the pillows. She was so tired, her entire body was tingling and her muscles ached. Her head was spinning slightly and her eyelids felt so heavy. She turned on the television in an attempt to stay awake.

Channel one: news.

Channel two: Oprah.

Channel three: Dr. Phil

Channel four: Gameshows.

Channel five: Crime television.

That looked pretty interesting. Emily had been watching a lot of crime TV lately, and it was usually interesting enough to stay awake. This episode was about missing children. Emily did her best to get sucked in by the action on the TV screen, but her eyelids were so heavy, and after ten minutes or so, she started to nod off, and finally, her head fell down and her chin rested on her chest.

Bright colors filled her mind. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and birds was chirping. She knew she wasn't in Texas any more, instead she was walking on the beach. She was walking bare footed and could feel the warm ocean water and the soft sand.

A hand grabbed onto hers, and she quickly realized, she wasn't walking alone on the beach. She turned around and there she was. Alison. The same, beautiful Alison Emily knew. The ocean was reflected in her blue eyes.

,,Why are you worried, Emily?" she asked. ,,Everything is fine."

Emily nodded and looked at her beautiful girlfriend. She was dressed in a long white gown and the wind played with her beautiful, golden locks.

Wait. There was something wrong. Alison didn't have any hair. This was completely wrong, and as soon Emily realized that, the scenery changed. They were still on the beach, but it was no longer a hot and sunny day. It was pouring down, the wind was howling and the waves roared like monsters. Suddenly, Alison's hand was pulled out of her grasp, and an invisible enemy forced the blonde into the water.

,,Help me Emily!" she yelled as she desperately tried to fight against the waves.

But Emily couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

,,Please, Emily! Help me! I'm gonna drown!"

Emily wanted to throw herself into the water and rescue Alison, but she still couldn't move. She could only watch as Alison was dragged under the water.

,,NO!" Emily screamed.

Her own scream still ringed in her ears as she jerked awake. Her heart was pounding and her for head was covered in sweat. The nightmare had felt so real. So terrifying.

She tried to block the vision of Alison drowning, and took some deep, steadying breaths. To think that is was possible to dream so horrible in just a couple of minutes. The brain sometime worked in weird ways.

She glanced at her phone and completely froze on the spot. She hadn't been asleep for just a couple of minutes. She had been asleep for an hour.

She jumped out of the couch and rushed out of the living room.

,,Alison?" she yelled up the stairs. ,,Is everything okay?"

No answer. Emily could feel how her heart sped up once again.

,,Ali?!"

There was still no answer. Emily ran up the stairs and more or less fell into the bathroom.

No matter how old she would be, and no matter how many years would pass, Emily would never forget the horrific sight that met her eyes. She would still be able to remember how her heart stopped for a brief moment.

Alison was lying lifeless in the bath tub. Her skin was turning blue and her upper body was half way out of the tub, while her lower body was still in the water.

Emily could have sworn that this was how a heart attack felt, as she ran over to the bath tub. The water was ice cold, and she practically _hauled_ Alison's limb body out of the bathtub, splashing water all over the floor. Alison had lost so much weight that it was no problem for Emily to carry her, which was a very good thing right now.

She quickly carried Alison into the bedroom and grabbed a big, fluffy towel on the way. She placed her carefully on the bed and started to rub the towel over her body in an attempt to get some warmth into her body again.

,,Oh my god, Ali! Come on, come on, talk to me please!"

Alison didn't answer and Emily wrapped the big towel around her, so her entire body was covered. She was just about to run downstairs after her cellphone to call an ambulance for Alison when Ali suddenly moved.

,,Ali?" she asked and desperately begged for a reaction.

,,Mmmph. Emily?"

,,Oh thank god!"

,,What's happening?"

,,Oh Ali, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep! I don't know how it happened, I really don't, but I swear it won't happen again and…. Why didn't you yell after me?"

Tears filled Alison's blue eyes. ,,I couldn't get out of the bath tub."

,,Which was why we agreed you should shout for me, don't you remember that?" said Emily gently as she fetched the warmest pajamas they owned, fluffy socks and a little, knitted hat to put over Alison's exposed head.

,,I wanted to give you a break, and I just wanted to do one single thing on my own. But I couldn't get my legs to cooperate, and I felt so tired. I must have fainted."

,,I'm so sorry, Alison."

,,Oh god! Why is this happening, Emily! Why?"

Emily had no answer to that question. Instead she put the fluffy socks on Alison's cold feet. ,,You have to try and calm down now, Alison. Otherwise your body can't focus on getting warmer."

,,I-I'm so c-cold, Emily."

,,I know, I know." Emily quickly dressed Alison in the pajamas and put the little hat on her head.

,,Look, I how much it means to you to be able to do stuff on your own, but this is something you aren't strong enough to do right now, so please, please let me help you."

,,O-okay," said Alison and her teeth chattered in her mouth. ,,I j-just never w-wanted any of t-this! This is n-not f-fair! To you or to m-me!"

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and it was easy to see how upset she was. Emily pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Right now, that was the only thing she could do to lift her spirit. Not because she didn't care about her mental health, but right now Alison's physical health and to getting her warmed up, was simply more important.

Emily ran downstairs again and filled a couple of bottles with hot water. She grabbed all the blankets she could find and returned to the bedroom.

,,There we go," she said and wrapped several blankets around Alison. She put the hot water bottles near her feet and Alison squeezed her hand gratefully.

,,Thank you Emily."

,,No problem. Is there anything you need? Something warm to drink? More blankets?"

,,No I don't need any of that. But do you think you could just… Sit beside me? Until I fall asleep?"

,,Of course, sweetheart. Of course." Emily folded her legs and sat beside Alison in the bed. Alison freed her hand from the blankets and took Emily's hand. Emily laced her fingers into hers. Alison's hand was still cold, but not as cold as before. She could feel how she still shivered and her breathing was a bit too fast.

,,Alison, maybe I should call the hospital and let dr. Adamson have a look at you."

,,No! Please don't Emily. I will be fine. I just need to lie down for a while."

,,But what if you get pneumonia or something like that?"

,,I won't. Just sit with me."

it was useless to argue with Alison. Firstly, because you couldn't win, and secondly, because she was too weak right now.

Emily waited and hoped Alison would fall asleep soon, and when she woke up, she would hopefully feel a bit better, and maybe she would even have a bite to eat.

,,I can't sleep. I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack because of my legs."

,,Is there anything I can to do make it easier for you?"

,,You could sing for me again. I felt so relaxed and peaceful the last time."

,,Is that what you want the most?"

,,Yes."

,,Okay. Let me just think of something to sing then."

Alison nodded and looked up at Emily.

Emily closed her eyes and thought of her dream before it turned into the horrible nightmare. The blue ocean and Alison's big blue eyes that looked up at Emily suddenly inspired her, and she stroked Alison's cheek as she began to sing:

" _The lonesome Texas sun was setting low._

 _And in the rear-view mirror I watched it go._

 _I can still see the wind in her golden hair._

 _I close my eyes for a moment, I'm still there._

 _The bluest eyes in Texas,_

 _Are haunting me tonight._

 _Like the stars that fill the midnight sky,_

 _Her memory fills my mind._

 _Another town, another hotel room,_

 _Another dream that ended way too soon._

 _Left me lonely way before the dawn,_

 _Searching for the strength to carry on._

 _The bluest eyes in Texas,_

 _Are haunting me tonight._

 _Like the stars that fill the midnight sky,_

 _Her memory fills my mind._

 _For every heart you break, you pay the price,_

 _But I can't forget the tears in her blue eyes._

 _The bluest eyes in Texas,_

 _Are haunting me tonight._

 _Like the stars that fill the midnight sky,_

 _Her memory fills my mind."_

The last tone of the song lingered in the room. Emily looked at Alison. She had fallen asleep, and Emily was relieved. It was good to see her sleep so peacefully and painless, but she was also concerned about the loss of strength in Alison's legs. Tomorrow she would insist that they visited the doctor again…..

 **To Be Continued…**

 **((Authors note: well, that's it for now. Sorry for the length of this chapter. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I've read every one of them! It would mean a lot if you tell me what you think of this chapter.))**


	11. Love On Four Wheels

(( **Authors note: Here is next chapter, guys. Alison's mood will take a slight turn for the worse, but it will lead to a very cute Emison moment. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm trying to keep this story as "real" as possible, so your kind words means a lot.))**

 **Immortality My Darling,**

 **Love on four wheels**

It was the last chemo therapy session Alison would receive before switching to the pills. Alison was looking forward to not have to go to the hospital every week, Emily was looking forward to it too, but she couldn't fully share her girlfriend's excitement. Not when a more worrying matter lurked in the horizon: while Alison got the chemo treatment, Emily was going to have a talk with dr. Adamson about Alison's legs. The "bathroom incident" had frightened them both, and Alison agreed fully that Emily should talk to the doctor.

So Emily stayed with Alison and watched as she was connected to the chemo medicine by the tube. Then she kissed her forehead and promised to be back as soon as she had talked to the doctor.

Emily had finally learned to find her way around in the big hospital. Through the orange doors, pass the ward for children with cancer, through the white doors, pass the nurses office, and then Dr. Adamson's office was second door on the left.

She told a nurse that she had an appointment with the doctor and waited outside the office. About ten minutes later or so, Dr. Adamson opened the door and gestured that Emily should come in.

,,Yes come in, miss Fields."

,,Thank you."

,,Please, sit down and explain exactly what happened," said Dr. Adamson and sat down at the desk.

,,Well, she has been complaining a lot about her legs feeling "heavy", I just assumed that she was tired, but then, a week ago, she was going to have a bath and…."

Emily explained detailed and thoroughly what had happened, and dr. Adamson frowned deeper and deeper as her story progressed.

,,Hmm…" he rubbed his forehead. ,,And she couldn't get out of the bath by herself? You had to help her?"

,,That's right. I had to almost drag her out of the bath."

,,And she had passed out?"

,,That's correct. Can this just be because she is very tired, or is it because of.., something else?"

,,That is really difficult to say. I need to feel her legs and check the muscles and such, but a qualified guess is, that it's a combination of lack of sleep and the chemo therapy."

,,Is it possible that the chemo is too hard on her body?"

,,of course it _is_ very hard on the body, and every cancer patient will experience _some_ sort of side effect from chemo therapy, but the response Alison's body is making is fairly normal, and her body is absorbing the chemo extremely well."

,,That's a good thing."

,,She's taking the pills I prescribed for her, right?"

,,Yes she is."

,,Is she feeling very nauseas?"

,,No, not any more. And she's sleeping better, but she's still having trouble with her legs."

,,Is she eating enough?"

,,She is now. I had some trouble getting her to eat, but after she started taking the new pills, she's eating three meals again."

,,Make sure she eats a snack between the meals. It doesn't matter what kind of snack, anything really. Chocolate, carrots, a sandwich. Whatever she feels like."

,,I will."

,,Good. Well, I think it's best I have a little look at her."

,,I would appreciate that."

,,Let's go and see her then."

Emily followed the doctor through the hallways. When they passed the ward for children with cancer, a small, bald boy gave her a bright smile. Emily returned the smile. His name was Daniel, and she had seen him many, many times. She had even talked briefly with his mother. They were there every week like Alison and Emily. Daniel was terminally ill with lung cancer. He was on life-prolonging medicine, his mother had told Emily with a sad smile. Emily always felt like she was getting a kick in the stomach when she saw him. He was so young. 9 years old, and he would never make it to his teen years. It was absolutely heart wrenching that a little boy had to die like that, and Emily always remembered to say something nice or smile when they passed each other.

Finally, they made it to Alison's door.

,,Knock knock," said Emily and popped her head inside.

,,Come in, Em! And dr. Adamson is welcome too, of course."

,,Thank you, miss Dilaurentis," said the grey haired man and smiled at Alison.

Alison looked surprisingly well today. Obviously, she was still very skinny, and dressed in comfortable jogging clothes, but her makeup was absolutely perfect. Light, pink lipstick, cream colored eye shadow and mascara that framed her beautiful blue eyes. She had replaced the many, many scarves with her blonde wig, and both Emily and dr. Adamson had been shocked about, how much it looked like Alison's own hair. She wasn't wearing the wig that often, she preferred the scarves, but when she was going out in public, she wore the wig.

,,You look much better today, Alison."

,,Thank you, dr. Adamson."

,,But I understand you've both been concerned about your legs?"

,,That's right. I can't drag them anywhere these days, and they feel so heavy."

,,Yes, that's the impression Emily gave me too, how would you describe this "heaviness"? Do they feel like that all the time, or is it in current situations?"

,,It feels like that all the time. And it's like… I don't know, like there is an iron band wrapped too tight around my thighs."

,,I see. Well, I'll wait outside until the nurse comes and remove the tube, and then I will check your legs."

,,Great."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

,,I'm so bored! I can't wait until we are done."

,,I agree. It's good that it's the last time you have to get the medicine like this."

Alison nodded. ,,What did the doctor say to you?"

,,Not much. I think he wants to examine you before he says anything."

,,That sounds pretty reasonable."

They played cards for a while, and Alison looked so much more like herself. Laughing and flicking the blonde hair behind her ears like she used too. she was so beautiful and Emily told her that.

,,Thank you Emily. I feel a lot more like myself today."

,,You have always been looking like yourself, Ali. But I'm glad you feel better."

,,You really thought I looked like myself when I was all nauseous and you had to drag me out of the bath?"

,,Yes of course."

,,I'm glad, 'cause I could barely recognize myself."

,,Well I could."

,,How?"

,,Your eyes. They never lost their spark."

,,Oh, come on, you don't mean that."

,,Of course I do. They still looked exactly like the ocean. The bluest eyes in Texas."

Alison's smile grew wider, and she leaned forward and squeezed Emily's hand.

The door opened and broke their loving moment. The usual nurse popped her head in, exchanged a few words with the couple and then removed the tube from Alison's hand.

,,There you are, miss Dilaurentis, all ready to go home."

,,Thank you. Oh god!"

,,What's wrong?" Emily was by her side instantly.

,,It's my legs… Again."

Emily could see how she struggled to stand up and get her legs to move.

,,Let me help you."

,,That seems to be the theme these days. Thank you Emily," she let Emily wrap her arm around her waist to support her.

Dr. Adamson waited outside. He quickly let them into another consulting room where he instructed her to lie down on the couch.

He felt Alison's legs, started from just above the knee, tested her reflexes and pinched her skin.

,,Do you feel that?" he asked and gave her knee a little tap with a small, medical hammer.

,,Yes."

,,And this?" he worked his way down over her legs.

,,Yes."

,,This?"

,,Yes."

,,Good. Excellent. What about… Here?" he lightly tapped a spot just over her knee.

Alison didn't answer. Emily looked at her. She had gone completely pale.

,,Alison? It's very important that you tell the truth, otherwise I won't be able to help you. Do you feel this?"

,,….No," Alison whispered.

,,I see. What about this?" he tapped slightly harder on her knee.

,,No."

,,Hmm. Do you feel this? He did the same thing to her other leg.

,,No."

,,Alright. I will just do a little ex-ray." He wheeled the portable ex-ray machine into the room and took a picture. The result came back immediately.

,,Well," he said, and held the picture up against the screen. ,,There is nothing unusual to see on the picture. Everything looks nice and neat."

,,Thank god," said Emily.

,,But," said dr. Adamson and felt Alison's legs again. ",,The muscles _are_ very tight. Almost locked in a certain position."

,,Is that normal?" Emily asked.

Dr. Adamson shook his head. ,,It's very uncommon, but once in a while we experience that the chemo therapy is affecting the legs. The muscles get fragile and as a defense mechanism, they lock in a certain position. And once the patient gets off the chemo, they will slowly adjust back into their normal position again."

,,Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked and looked at Alison. ,,Can they be trained or something like that?"

,,I'm afraid that's impossible while Alison still is getting chemo. Even if it was possible, I wouldn't recommend it." He looked at Alison. ,,Your legs are very, very tired."

,,What do you suggest then?" said Emily and gave Alison's hand another squeeze.

,,I think the best thing right now would be a wheelchair. I know it sounds drastic, but it's temporarily, and we need to focus on "saving" Alison strength for when she gets off the chemo."

,,Alison? Is that okay with you?"

,,It's not like I have much of a choice, Emily." Said Alison quietly and refused to look Emily in the eyes.

Dr. Adamson gave Alison a pat on the shoulder. ,,I know the situation is depressing. But it's the best way to help your legs right now. I will go and find a wheelchair for you."

He left the room and the couple waited in silence. Alison seemed very interested in the floor. There was not a trace of emotion on her face, but Emily knew that it was an act, and that sadness boiled underneath the façade. Emily couldn't think of a single to say right now. What could she say? She knew all too well how Alison felt right now. She had always been extremely active, and seeing the only thing you have left, being taken from you, was more than anyone could handle.

Dr. Adamson returned with a wheelchair. Grey colored and with big wheels. Emily thought it was ugly. It was agonizing that Alison had to sit in it.

The doctor bid them his farewell, and Emily wheeled the chair up in front of Alison.

,,Well, your carriage await, my lady," she said and tried to joke about the whole thing.

But Alison didn't respond to her poor attempt of joking. She didn't even smile. She just sat down in the wheelchair without saying anything. It was useless to try and engage in a conversation with her, so Emily just wheeled her out of the hospital.

Alison didn't say a word outside the hospital either. She just let Emily help her into the car and watched in silence as Emily folded the wheelchair and stuffed it into the back of the car.

The drive home was awful. The atmosphere in the car was as thick as cold pie cream. You could almost take a knife and literally cut it. Emily tried to get a conversation going with Alison, but she didn't answer and looked stubbornly out the window.

Once back home, Emily folded the wheelchair out again and she wheeled Alison into the house.

,,Finally home again, then."

Alison nodded.

,,Is there anything I can get you? Something you need?"

,,No."

,,Sure?"

,,Maybe a blanket? I'm a little cold."

,,Of course," said Emily and scurried upstairs to fetch a blanket. She quickly returned downstairs, and wrapped the blanket around Alison's legs.

Alison didn't say thank you this time. She just stared down at the blanket.

,,Okay, I _think_ you can remember the pattern on the blanket now, Ali."

,,What do you mean?" said Alison and avoided Emily's eyes.

,,Please look at me. Talk to me."

,,What do you want me to say?"

,,Just say _something_ for god's sake!"

,, _What_?!" Alison snapped and finally looked up. ,,Shall I tell you all about how utterly miserable I feel all the time? Bet you are pretty darn tired of hearing about it!"

,,That's not true."

,,Stop lying Emily! Everybody would be tired of it!"

Emily didn't know what to answer. it seemed like Alison finally caved in and released all the bottled up anger, Emily knew she was hiding.

Alison grabbed a fistful of the blanket, and threw the fabric across the room.

,,What are you doing?"

,,I don't want that damn blanket right now, Emily!"

,,Okay. Fine. Just let me know when you want it."

,,No! Is that how our life will be from now on? Me asking for things and you fetching them like my well trained dog?!"

,,Of course not. You will get better."

,,You know what, I'm not so sure anymore! I don't have any strength to fight against this anymore. First the cancer robs me of my breast, okay, I can live with that, then my hair, I knew that it was unavoidable, but now it's my legs turn to go? I can't live with that!"

,,I know the situation is frustrating."

,,Frustrating? _Frustrating_?! Don't fucking sugar coat everything Emily! I lose everything I care about! Is this someone's way of telling me to go out and buy a coffin already or something?! Is someone keen on wanting me to die?!"

,,Of course not. Please don't talk like that."

,,What _do_ you want me to say then? That I'm _lucky_ and I should feel _blessed_?"

Emily backed away from her. She could hear the venom drip from Alison's word and told herself to calm down. It was only natural for Alison to feel like this.

,,There is only one thing missing to full fill this ugly picture!"

,,What are you talking about now?" Emily asked calmly.

,,I'm talking about you, Emily! One of these days you will find out just how pathetic and miserable this whole situation is. And when you do, you will leave me. Maybe that's best. I have cancer, after all. I can give you nothing, and you deserve much, much better than being my caretaker. God, I wish I were dead!"

,,Shut up."

,,It's the truth, Emily. Why don't you just leave and get it over with? Don't hang around just because you _pity_ me."

,,I said shut up."

,,No I won't I'm only telling the truth. If you love someone, set them free, right? Isn't that what they do in all the romantic movies?"

,, **SHUT UP!** " Emily shouted and slammed her fist into the table. ,,How _dare_ you talk to me like that? You really think I'm staying here because I , how did you put it?, _pity_ you? Don't you know me at all?"

It was Alison's turn to be silenced by Emily's words.

,,Well guess what," said Emily, her voice trembled with anger. ,,I have a little newsflash for you: I'm staying here because I happen to love you! Crazy, right?!"

,,Emily, I'm…."

,,No! I don't want to hear your excuses right now, Alison! If I hear you express the urge to die one more time, I swear to god _I_ will do something about it. Got it?"

,,Yeah," Alison squeaked.

,,Good! Because you better keep fighting, do you hear me?! You will fight like never before to stay the hell alive, understand me?! I buried you once, and that almost killed me. I'm never going through that again."

,,You won't have too. I promise."

,,Good. 'cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to grow old together, so don't you dare leave me behind now. I love you, and I want to marry you."

,,I love you t…Wait, what?" said Alison and blinked her eyes in surprise. ,,Did you just say you want to marry me?"

,,Yes I did?"

Alison broke into a grin. ,,Okay, and what shall I deduce of that?"

,,Deduce whatever you want to."

,,So, there isn't something particular you want to ask me? You don't have a suggestion to _propose_?"

,,No."

Alison's face fell in disappointment. ,,Why not?"

,,Because this isn't the time nor the place. I'm still angry at you, remember?"

,,And you have every right to be angry with me, Emily. I deserve it. But about that suggestion…"

Emily shook her head. ,,Even if I wasn't angry at you I still wouldn't ask you anything."

,,I hope it wasn't me lashing out that changed your heart?"

Emily smiled against her own will. She could feel how exited Alison was, and how much she wanted to be asked the question. ,,Of course it wasn't. Even your mood swings wouldn't be able to change my feelings."

,,Then what's stopping you? Your legs fucked up, too?"

,,No. If I return to the subject…"

,,When," Alison insisted eagerly.

,,Okay, okay, _When_ I return to the subject I want everything to be perfect. And I don't want to propose to you out of anger."

,,You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?"

,,Yep."

,,Come here," said Alison softly.

Emily removed her still clenched fist from the innocent cupboard and went over to Alison. She knelt slightly to be able to look Alison in the eyes.

Alison cupped Emily's face and surprised her by giving her a long, deep kiss. Frankly, Emily couldn't remember when Alison had kissed her like that.

,,What was that for?"

,,I love you."

,,You are just sucking up to get a sparkly ring on your finger."

,,Oh yes, you've seen right through me!" Alison rolled her eyes. ,,No, actually I'm sucking up to become mrs. Fields."

,,mrs. Fields, huh? Alison Fields. Alison Lauren Fields. Mrs. Alison Lauren Fields. That doesn't sound too bad does it?"

,,No. it sounds very good."

,,Well, we'll see about that," said Emily kissed Alison on the nose.

,,Emily?"

,,Yeah? Please forget everything I said before."

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison. ,,Consider it forgotten."

,,Thank you."

Emily rose from her kneeling position and stretched her back. ,,I better start dinner. Is there anything special you want?"

,,Yes."

,,What?"

,,I want you to go upstairs, light some candles and take a long bubble bath. I'll make dinner tonight."

,,You really mean that?"

,,Yes. Take a break."

,,You know I am more than happy to take care of you."

,,I know, but you deserve a little break. I'll manage just fine."

,,Sure?"

,,Absolutely."

Emily watched as Alison maneuvered the wheelchair around in the kitchen, finding a bowl and starting to make salad. Emily could see that she was doing great, so she obeyed Alison's order and went upstairs. It was amazing to just sit in the hot water. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a thud from downstairs and movements from the stairs. She was about to get out of the water when Alison suddenly entered the bathroom.

,,Hello there," she smirked at the sight of Emily's naked figure.

,,What the hell, Ali? What are you doing here? How did you even get up here?"

,,I crawled," Alison confessed as she stripped out of her sweater and t-shirt.

,,You _crawled_? Seriously?!"

,,Yep. Well, more like dragged, but whatever." Said Alison and removed her pants and underwear. Then she used her hands to guide herself into the tub with Emily.

,,What are you doing?!"

,,What does it look like I'm doing? The thought of my almost fiancée in the hot water was just too tempting. Now lean back and relax. We'll order a pizza or something tonight."

Emily didn't want to argue. Not now when Alison had wrapped her arms around her upper body, inviting her to rest her head against her chest. So Emily did just so. Alison rubbed her back in slow circles.

,,It's a good life."

,,Yes it is."

,,Where would I be without you, my caretaker, my savior. My Emily."

,,You never have to worry about that, Alison. I love you."

,,I love you too.. Sweet Emily."

Emily smiled. She remembered very well when Alison had called her that for the first time. She turned around to kiss Alison once more…..

 **To Be Continued….**

 **((Authors note: That was pretty cute, eh? I loved writing their argument. I felt like it was time to show Alison lashing out at Emily. Which cancer patient wouldn't get frustrated? Want another chapter? Leave a review. Thank you.**

 **XXO Toni.))**


	12. Same Town, Different People

Immortality, My Darling,

Same town, different people.

it would definitely be a lie to say that their bath had solved everything, because that was not the case. The little everyday things they used to do had suddenly become an almost unbearable issue. The bumps on the road could have rocked their world entirely, but if their fight and "almost engagement" had taught them anything, it was that none of them were quitters. They kept fighting to make things work, and surprisingly, it did. Alison came to terms with her new wheelchair situation, and she helped Emily as much as she could with the daily work. It was hard, but it wasn't all bad news: to Emily's relieve, Alison's nausea was almost completely gone. Well, there could a twinge of it while they ate breakfast, but it was really nothing to talk about. A tablet and it was gone. Despite being forced to be in a wheelchair, Alison felt so much better that Emily decided that it was okay for them to travel back to Rosewood.

So they packed their stuff, booked a hotel room, and Emily had a quick chat with the hospital about "transferring" Alison, and both Dr. Adamson, Dr. Valiér and Dr. Sherpard, the doctor in Rosewood agreed to let Alison go back to Rosewood for treatment.

,,Everything is settled," said Emily as she stuffed the last suitcase into the back of the car.

,,Great," said Alison. ,,I can't wait to go back to Rosewood. It's been a rough couple of months. For both of us."

,,I agree," said Emily. ,,But now we don't have to bring you into hospital twice a week. Just once every second week to see how the new chemo tablet is working."

,,For the first time since I got the diagnose I feel like I can actually breathe for a second."

,,That's good. Just keep breathing, Ali. That's the key. Literally."

,,Be grateful I have a sense of humor, otherwise I might have slapped you for that remark, dearest wife."

Emily rolled her eyes. Ever since her little tongue slip, Alison had made a thousand hints about weddings and engagements. She somehow managed to throw a remark about a white dress into every single conversation they had. Emily had ignored it, but it really amused her to see and hear just how badly Alison wanted to get marry. She hadn't really mentioned it before, but it was like Emily's little slip had sparked something in her.

,,You know it must really wear you out to throw not very subtle hints at me every day."

,,Then why don't you just put me out of my misery and ask me?" said Alison innocently.

Emily rolled her eyes again. This time slightly more dramatic. ,,I rest my case."

Alison laughed and winked at Emily.

,,Well, we better get going, we have a plane to catch."

,,Right you are," said Alison and wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck as Emily lifted her out of the wheelchair and placed her gently at the front seat in the car. Then she proceeded to fold the wheelchair together and stuff it in the back of the car.

,,There we go. Are you okay?"

,,Yes."

,,Sitting alright?"

,,Yes."

,,Feeling alright?"

,,Yes, Emily."

,,No nausea?"

,,No."

,,Any pains anywhere?"

,,Nope."

,,Are you comfortable? Is the seat too soft? Too hard? Too…"

The last sentence was cut of brutally when Alison put her hand over Emily's mouth.

,,For god's sake, Emily! Everything is fine. You don't have to spiral out of control."

,,Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I know I'm being overprotective."

,,And I love you for it, sweetie, but please, maybe just tone it down a bit?"

,,Will do."

,,Thank you. I don't want Aria and Spencer and Hanna to think I am completely helpless."

,,You survived three years in the streets, Ali. I'm pretty sure none of them think you are helpless."

Alison shrugged in a "I don't believe you" manner, but Emily didn't get a chance to protest when Alison's phone ringed.

,,Hello? Oh, hi Jason. No, not at all. Just on the way to the airport."

Emily started the car and drove away from their little Texas residence. She looked at the road while listening to bits of Alison's conversation. Jason had suddenly turned into a concerned older brother when he learned about Alison's illness. He called almost every day, and when Alison didn't answer her phone, he called Emily instead and asked a thousand questions about how Alison was doing. Even though it had been a bit surprising at first, Emily really appreciated Jason's concern. It was nice to see that he finally worried about his little sister, something he had lacked earlier.

Emily failed miserably to hide her grin when she heard how Jason interrogated Alison over the phone: did she eat enough? Did she get enough sleep?

Alison answered yes to all the questions, and shot an angry look at Emily when she noticed the brunettes big grin.

,,Look, I have to go now Jason, but I'll talk to you later okay? Yeah. Okay. I will. Yeah, she says hi. Good. Bye."

,,What did the concerned older brother want?"

,,He just wanted to talk. Hear how I was doing."

,,And did you tell him that nothing had changed since yesterday?"

,,I sure did. He asked me to give his regards to his sister in law."

,,Did he really say that?"

,,Yes he did."

,,Alisooon?" said Emily teasingly.

,,What?"

,,You're lying."

,,I most certainly am not, Emily Fields! How dare you accuse me of such a vile thing," said Alison in mock horror. It was obvious that she knew she was busted.

,,You are, though."

,,Okay, okay. He did ask me to give you his regards. But I invented that last bit with the sister in law."

,,I gathered as much. You are beyond impossible."

,,I know," said Alison and flashed one of her tongue-between-teeth smile.

Emily returned her smile. It was wonderful how Alison had gotten her good mood back, and Emily knew just how much happier she would be, when Emily finally decided to propose to her. But she didn't want to do it right now. Not when Alison had her mind set so strongly on it. It had to be when she least expected it. Otherwise it would be ruined. There was no fun in proposing to her if she knew it was going to happen.

They finally reached the airport and spent the time by playing ridiculous games, like "what am I thinking about right now?" and "would you rather?" it was utter ridiculous, but still incredibly funny. Alison said the most ridiculous things, and when people started to look oddly at the laughing woman in the headscarf, it of course made them laugh even more. They were having so much fun, they almost missed their plane to Philadelphia, but they made it, and could soon lean back into the comfortable plane seats.

,,How are you feeling?" Emily asked, but regretted it the second after. Alison looked darkly at her.

,,I'm still fine, Em. Stop asking."

,,Sorry."

,,And stop apologizing. We really need to work with your urge to apologize for everything."

,,I'm so…" Emily cut herself off midsentence and Alison rolled her eyes.

,,I'm sorry your sorry, okay? Now hush. I'm actually trying to read this." She waved a fashion magazine at Emily.

Emily herself wished she could read magazines as well, but even though she wasn't working at the school, she still helped Alexandre a bit when she could. So she pulled her laptop out to answer the emails he had send her. Apparently there was trouble with Francois. The quiet boy who struggled with his homework, had turned into a right little bully, and Emily reminded herself to take a serious chat with him when she returned to the school in Paris.

 _If_ she returned, said a little voice inside her before she had a chance to stop it. It was possible that Alison was going to be sick a very, very long time.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _Don't go there_. Alison had been doing really well, and even though she was in a wheelchair now, she was feeling better, but physically and mentally.

Emily cleared her head of the dark thoughts and concentrated a hundredth percent on helping Alexandre through the internet.

They finally landed in Philly airport, and Emily didn't even bother to lie about how excited she was to go back to Rosewood again. It seemed like forever and not only a couple of months since they were there last time.

,,It feels like it was in another life we were here the last time," said Alison and read Emily's mind completely.

,,I know," said Emily and squeezed her hand gently as their taxi driver stuffed their baggage and the wheelchair into the back of the car.

,,I feel like I have aged twenty years since we were here."

,,Well, you certainly don't look twenty years older, if that's any consolation."

,,Kind of. But you know what I mean don't you?"

,,Yes I do. Like before and after."

,,Exactly." Said Alison with a small smile. ,,You always read my mind like an open book. Emmie. Nobody has ever been able to do that."

,,There is a point in us being together, then." Said Emily jokingly. But Alison didn't laugh. She just looked at Emily. There was so much love in her blue eyes.

Emily had to remind herself that they were in a taxi, so she couldn't just attack Ali even though she wanted to.

Suddenly Alison started giggling and immediately broke the spell.

,,What's the joke?" Emily asked curiously.

,,It's not funny really. I just sort of pictured myself in twenty years."

,,Well, what's so funny about that?"

,,Come on, Emily, can you really picture me as old?"

,,Yes I can actually."

,,Really?"

,,Sure. We're gonna live in a small cottage somewhere in France. Sit by the fire. Listen to the birds chirping…"

,,Hold hands when we cross the street? Kiss each other before going to bed every night?"

,,Yes. Exactly."

,,That sounds…. Like the perfect way of growing old."

,,I know, right?"

,,You know," said Alison and leaned into Emily to rest her head on her shoulder. ,,When I was younger I absolutely _dreaded_ to grow old, lose my strength, maybe going blind and stuff but now…"

,,Now?"

,,Now I don't fear it anymore. I'm looking forward to it. Because of you."

,,Oh, Ali..."

,,Growing old with you? That sounds like the perfect happy ending to me."

,,Had we not been in a taxi, I would probably have kissed you in some highly inappropriate manner."

,,Looking forward to that," said Alison and winked cheekily.

Emily was tempted to stick her tongue out at her, but resisted. Hysterical laughter would probably scare the poor taxi driver.

A couple of minutes later the taxi entered Rosewood and Emily got their luggage out of the car, while he struggled a bit with folding the wheelchair out. But he managed, and Emily helped Alison sit down, and then thanked and payed the cab driver.

,,There we are then. Home sweet home. Or well, at least it _was_ long ago." Said Emily and looked at their old hometown.

,,Rosewood never change, does it?" said Alison as Emily wheeled her towards the new Radley Hotel.

,,No, I don't think it does."

,,I like it. It's actually very…."

,,Settling?"

,,Settling, yes, that it always stays the same no matter what."

,,Same town, different people." Said Emily.

Alison nodded and looked at their old town. They were about to enter the hotel when a voice called out to them:

,,Emily? Alison?"

Emily turned both herself and the wheelchair around to face whoever it was.

It was quite possibly the person they least expected (or really wanted) to see right now. But here she was. Standing and looking at them. Her facial expression was a mixture of shock and confusion, and Emily knew that it was too late to pretend that none of them had heard her calling out to them. instead she walked up to the dark haired woman with her head held high.

,,Hello, Mona." She said stiffly…..

To Be Continued…

((Authors note: dun dun dun! Mona is in Rosewood, but what will her reaction be to Alison's illness? Will she gloat? Or will she finally be past the high school state and actually feel sorry for Alison?. And sorry for my looooooong absence, I kinda lost my inspiration for a while, but now I'm back and more inspired than ever! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Love you guys!))


	13. Make Peace

Immortality, My Darling

 **-Unexepected ways to reconciling**

,,Hello Mona," said Emily with a lot more confidence than she really felt.

,,Hello Emily." said Mona and exchanged hands with Emily. She glanced briefly over Emily's shoulder to look at Alison in the wheelchair. She walked past Emily, getting nearer Alison and Emily had to psychically fight to not run past her and bodyblock Alison completely from her sight. She didn't want Mona close to Alison under no circumstances, but she couldn't just grab the wheelchair and run. This strange "confrontation" had to happen here. Right in the middle of main street.

,,Hello, Alison." said Mona.

,,Hi Mona." said Alison reserved.

,,Strange to see you both in Rosewood again."

,,Why shouldn't we be here? We've lived here when we were younger," said Emily agressively.

,,I didn't mean it like that!" said Mona and Alison grabbed Emily's arm in a "calm down" manner. But Emily couldn't help it. Her "proctive girlfriend" mood had been activated by the mere sight of Mona.

,,What Emily meant was that we felt like visiting our old hometown again," said Alison and shot Emily a warning glance.

,,Oh I see, I was just surprised to see you here."

,,Likewise," said Emily.

,,Emily!" said Alison.

,,Well, I just figured it was time to see my mum again," said Mona and ignored Emily's hostility.

,,Yeah, that's why we're here too. To visit Pam, and see the girls. Have you seen Aria and Hanna and Spencer yet?"

,,Ran into them yesterday. It was nice to see them again. Looks like we might hear wedding bells for Hanna and Caleb soon."

,,Really? That's wonderful!."

,,Yeah it is. And what about you Alison? Are you... Okay?" she said and looked from the wheelchair to Alison's headscarf.

,,Well, as you might have guessed, I am sick."

,,I figured as much," said Mona a bit embarrased, ,,I just didn't want to be rude."

,,That's okay. I might as well tell you, it's gonna get around in Rosewood anyway. I have cancer."

There was a long pause where neither Mona, Alison or Emily said a word, and Emily started to fear that A, Mona had lost her ability to speak, or B, was about to say something malicious, but then Mona took a deep breath in and said:

,,I truly am so sorry to hear that, Alison."

,,Really?" said Emily bluntly, and even Alison looked surprised to recieve Mona's sympathy.

,,Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" Mona paused again and looked confused at the pair. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on her.

,,Oh my god! You don't..." She took another deep breath. ,,You don't think I _still_ blame you for what happened when we were in high school, do you?"

,,I wasn't sure..."

,,To be fair, you are an expert in holding grudges," Emily interrupted, she didn't even care if she was being rude.

,,I know I was extreme back then, but it's been so long! It's been _years_! I'm not the same person anymore. I've learned my lesson, so to speak. To be honest, I'm surprised you are talking to me, Alison."

,,I've changed too. Being sick really puts everything in perspective. I don't really care about what happened in high school anymore. I don't care who said what to who."

,,I put you on the run for _three_ years." Mona interjected.

,,True. But maybe, just maybe, those three years did something good to me. They made me grow the hell up." Alison laughed.

Mona laughed nervously with her, but Emily was far from amused. Of course she knew the old saying about "forgive and forget", but it was easier said than done. Mona had been partly responsible for Alison's three years on the road, three years where Emily had buried her, mourned her, learned about her being alive status, searched for her, and oh yeah, being totured by Mona at the same time. It was hard to forgive all of that, and Emily couldn't even pretend to be okay with it. Not even for Alison. To much had happened between her and Mona. It was not just something you shrug of.

,,Emily? Emily?"

Emily looked up. Her little journey back in time hadn't gone unnoticed. Both Alison and Mona was looking at her.

,,What?" She asked, when she realised Mona was talking to her.

,,I was just asking how long you are staying?"

,,We don't really know yet." said Emily.

,,Well, as I said to Alison, if you need help with anything, I am more than happy to.."

,,We'll manage just fine!" Emily cut her off. ,,And we should really get going. We've booked a hotel room, and I don't want Alison to get cold."

,,Oh, of course not, but I..."

,,Goodbye Mona." said Emily and grabbed their luggage and rolled Alison away in the wheelchair. Feeling Mona's eyes like an irritating itch on the back of her neck.

,,What are you doing, Emily?!" Alison asked as they reached the hotel room.

,,Making sure you don't get cold." Said Emily and threw their suitcase on the bed to start unpack.

,,I wasn't cold, and you _know_ that wasn't what I meant."

,,I have no idea what you are talking about."

,,Oh please, don't play studpid, it's embarrasing for both of us. I can't believe you just let her stand there."

,,I was done talking to her," said Emily through gritted teeth, she knew she made a mistake by walking away with Alison like that, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet.

,,Well, maybe I wasn't! Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't give you permission to decide who I should talk to."

,,What can you _possibly_ have to say to her?!" Emily exploded. ,,She made your life a living nightmare!"

,,Emily, it's been years! We were basically children.."

,,Are you _defending_ her?!" Emily roared and noticed how her hands had started to shake.

Alison wheeled over to her and took her shaking hand in hers. ,,Look, I am not apologizing for what Mona did. She made a terrible mistake, but so did I. I was no angel, and you know it."

,,Neither was Mona!"

,,I know that. But we've grown up since then, Emily. And I think it's time for us to put the past behind us."

Emily sighed. Of course she knew Alison was right.

,,You are right. But when I saw her standing there, looking at us, it just took me back to my high school years. I spend years fighting A, and it's still hard knowing that it was Mona who started that nightmare."

,,I know that," said Alison and wrapped her her arms around Emily's lover half. ,,But I stopped hating Mona years ago. It's exhausting to keep holding a grudgde."

,,She was the reason I had to bury you! Well, not bury you, but you know what I mean."

There was another pause and Alison looked deep into Emily's brown eyes.

,,But I didn't die. I'm alive. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

,,I know that," Emily knelt down to wrap her arms around Alison. ,,I guess seeing Mona just send me into a panic attack or something."

,,I think you're right. And the only way to deal with it, is by making peace with Mona. She did bad things, yeah, but we've all done things we're not proud of."

Emily grunted and buried her face in the crook of Alison's neck.

,,I fear this will haunt you for years if you don't make peace with her. So please, just consider it. Please Emily?"

,,I... Oh! Don't look at me like that, dammit. You know I can't resist it."

A tiny smile flew over Alison's face before she gained control over herself. ,,Please consider it, Emily."

,,I can't believe you are asking me to forgive Mona."

,,Well, you made peace with me, didn't you?"

,,I.. What?" said Emily confused.

,,Come on, Emily, we both know I treated you like shit. And don't try to protest, because it's true," she said when Emily opened her mouth to protest."

,,I.. Guess you could have been nicer," she piped out.

,,That's right, I could, but you forgave me didn't you?"

,,I've never hated you, Ali."

,,No," Alison agreed. ,,But we didn't exactly end on the best terms when I dissapeared back then. I used you."

,,But you changed when you returned home."

,,Not at first. But you still forgave me."

,,It's easier to forgive the people you love."

,,That, Emily Fields, is completely and utter bullshit. And you know it. It's harder. I know Mona will never be your favorite person, but please try. Just think about it."

,,Okay," said Emily and realised she couldn't win this time either. ,,I will think about it."

,,Thank you, Emmie." Alison beamed.

Emily was tempted to roll her eyes at her, when she realised, that there was another mistake she needed to fix.

,,I'm sorry I just wheeled away with you like that. I shouldn't have done that."

,,It's alright, Emily."

,,No it's not. I wasn't respecting your wishes at all."

,,Huh." said Alison and Emily looked confused at her.

,,What do you mean by "huh"?"

,,I was just thinking..."

,,About what?" Asked Emily even more confused.

,,Do you wanna respect my wishes right now?"

,,Yes of course I will, is there anything in particular you want?

,,As a matter of fact, yes there is," said Alison and wheeled over to the large hotel bed. She threw their suitcase on the floor in a careless matter before lowering herself onto the bed.

,,What are you doing, Ali?"

,,Well, I was thinking," said Ali and grabbed Emily's hand and yanked her closer. ,,Maybe we could... Make some peace." she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

,,Oh. _Oh_!" said Emily when it finally dawned on her what Alison had in mind.

,,But your legs are so weak, are you sure this is a good idea?"

,,It's not my legs I have to use," Alison smirked. ,,But of course, if you don't _want_ to..."

,,Shut up," said Emily threw herself onto the bed next to Alison. ,,As I said, I respect your wishes."

,,I knew you would," Alison giggled as Emily grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of her...

To Be Continued..


	14. Morning Surprises

_Immortality, My Darling,_

Morning Surprises

Emily was the first one to wake up the next day. Alison was still fast asleep and Emily quietly rolled over and got out of the bed, careful not to wake her up.

She peaked out from under the curtains. The weather was grey, and it was obvious that this was gonna be a snow day. Emily never really liked winter. Well, of course she liked Christmas, everybody likes Christmas, but this year she had trouble seeing how they were gonna pretend it was a normal christmas like any other. Alison wouldn't have the appetite to eat christmas dinner, and she definetely wouldn't have the strenght to stay up late like they used too. Not to mention the dancing around the christmas tree part. It would be near impossible with the wheelchair. Emily felt a twinge of frustration, but then she shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to get frustrated with the situation. It was much worse for Alison.

Speaking of which, Alison started to move and Emily heard her groan as she woke up.

,,Emily?"

,,Morning princess."

Alison sat up in the bed and scratched her head. She looked oddly at Emily.

,,Princess? I don't think you ever called me that before."

,,Well, aren't you?"

,,Aren't I what?"

,,A princess, silly!" said Emily and sat down on the bed next to Alison.

,,I don't feel like one, that's for sure," said Alison and Emily looked closely at her. Alison was pale and her eyes were glassy.

,,Do you feel nauseous?"

,,No. Not really. Just weak and tired."

,,I'm sorry about that."

,,This is so annoying! I was feeling fine yesterday!" said Alison frustrated.

,,I know, but you the doctor said that there would be bad days and good days. You might feel better tomorrow."

,,I certainly hope so. But this is so frustrating. I was kinda hoping for a... second round."

Emily knew that Alison sooner or later was gonna bring that up. Alison had been so well yesterday, almost like her normal self, and they had both been well... Exicted about it. And the result of that exictement was the crinkled sheets and Alison's lack of strenght. Emily instantly felt guilty and bit her lip.

,,I don't think that would be such a good idea today."

,,You are probably right." Alison sighted.

Emily got up and handed Alison a bath robe. ,,Do you wanna take a bath while I run downstairs and fetch us some breakfast?"

,,A bath might be nice."

Emily quickly helped Alison into the wheelchair, turned on the water and waited as the tub was filled.

,,There you go, all nice and warm."

,,Thank you, Emily."

,,No problem. I'll just run down and find us some breakfast," said Emily and avoided any eye contact with Alison. She helped Alison into the hot water and attempted to leave the small bathroom when Alison's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm.

,,Stop," she said in that bossy tone that normally would make Emily laugh. However, that was not the case today.

,,What?" she said confused.

,,Something is wrong" said Alison matter of factly.

,,Wrong? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Where does it hurt?" Emily immidiatly went in full panic mode. ,,Shall I call the hospital? What's wrong?"

,,Not wrong with me, you idiot. With you."

,,Uh what?" said Emily confused and relieved at the same time.

,,You have avoided looking me in the eyes all morning."

,,I'm looking you in the eyes right now."

,,Only because i'm forcing you to it. What's the matter?"

,,Nothing."

,,Liar."

,,Ali. I swear to god, nothing is wrong. Now, will you please let go of my arm so I can get us something to eat?"

,,No. You are still lying."

,,I swear i'm not lyi..."

,, _Emily_ Fields if you don't stop lying, I swear to god I will use my remaining strenght and toss you into this rather nice bath. Now spill it."

Emily realised that she had lost this battle too. ,,I'm just feeling guilty, that's all."

,,About what?"

,,About what happened last night."

,,How can you _possibly_ be feeling guilty about _that_?" said Alison and gaped at Emily.

,,Isn't that fairly obvious? You were fine yesterday, then last night happened, and now you're feeling like crap!"

,,You honestly think that I feel a bit bad today because we slept together, is that it?"

,,Yes!"

,,That's ridiculous, Emily."

,,Not it's not!"

,, _Yes_ it is!"

,,It makes perfect sense, Alison! I obviously pushed too far last night and looked what happened."

,,Need I remind you that it was my idea?"

,,But I went along with it! I should have stopped it."

Alison shook her head and rolled her eyes at Emily.

,,What the hell to you mean by that?"

Alison didn't answer but grabbed Emily's other arm and yanked her closer, causing Emily to trip over her own feet and fall into an odd knealing position.

Alison ignored Emily's startled yelp as her knees hit the bathroom floor, instead she locked her hands behind Emily's head, pulled her closer and kissed her.

Emily was more confused than ever by this sudden mood change. One minute they were arguing, and the next one they were making out, but she still found herself responding to Alison's kiss. She couldn't help it. No matter what mood she was in, she always responded to Alison's kiss. That was her biggest weakness, and Alison knew it, and she was certainly using that knowledgde right now. She pushed Emily's hair away from her face, brushed it lightly behind her ear and moved her lips from her mouth to Emily's neck.

Emily felt how her entire body responding to Alison's lips on her neck, her skin hummed and her head tingled slightly. She completely forgot why they were fighting. Hell, she couldn't even remember her own name at this point.

Alison's lips found Emily's again, her hands left Emily's face and grabbed her shoulders, squeezed them slightly.

Emily shuffled closer to Alison and managed to wrap her arms around her wet upperbody, despite the akward angle and the fact that there was a tub between them. Alison's upper body was pressed against Emily's and the heat from her skin made Emily feel slightly dizzy.

,,Why don't you join me in the bath?" Alison whispered, and for once Emily didn't argue as Alison's skilled hands removed her shirt. The bra soon followed and Emily was fumbling with her jeans when their suddenly was a knock on the door.

,,Roomservice!" a loud voice shouted outside the door. There was a firm knock on the door again.

Emily and Alison instantly pulled away from each other. And for a split second Emily considered to let the person stand outside the door. Maybe he would get tired of standing there if they didnt respond. But no, there was that damn knock again.

,,Hello? Roomservice!"

,,Son of a bi..." Emily growled under her breath as she threw Alison's bathrobe on and left the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

She opened the door to their room and found a hotel waiter outside. He was standing beside what looked like a table on wheel, packed with bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee, tea and cocoa.

,,Uh, I think you have the wrong room. I didn't order any roomservice," said Emily flatly. She was annoyed about the interruption.

,,Aren't you Emily Fields?"

,,Well yes, but..."

,,Then I have the right room. There is a note too," he said and nodded to a small piece of paper on the table.

,,Oh well, thank you then," said Emily.

,,Do you need help bringing it into your room?"

,,No it's okay. I've got it."

,,In that case, enjoy your breakfast."

,,Thank you."

He nodded and left, and Emily rolled the table into their hotel room. She grabbed the note and folded it out. A small smile spread across her face when she read it:

" _For my girls. You know how important it is to eat"_

 _Love,_

 _Pam."_

,,Emily? What was it?"

Emily rose from the chair and opened the door to the bathroom again. ,,It was just roomservice."

,,Did you order roomservice?"

,,No. My mom did."

,,Your mom?"

,,Yeah, I told her we were going back to Rosewood for a while and she must have decided to surprise us, I guess."

,,Well, she certainly did."

,,Yep. I'm relieved she didn't make the poor guy burst into the room as a surprise."

,,In that case, the surprise would have been on him."

,,You can say that again."

,,I love your mom, Emily, but god, her timing is terrible!"

Emily laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Emily placed the table between them and Alison wiped her hands and sat up, breakfast in the bath seemed acceptable for once.

They were both digging into the food, Emily was half way through a pancake when she suddenly remembered something.

,,Wait, didn't we argue?"

,,Did we?" said Alison innocently and crushed some bacon between her teeth.

,,I believe we did."

,,Nonsense. You were just paranoid felt guilty for nothing."

,,I still don't think it was for nothing, Ali. I do believe that what happened actually drained you..."

Alison grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it inside Emily's mouth, making it impossible for the brunette to continue the discussion.

,,Listen up, Fields. No matter how weak I am, I am never _ever_ too tired to love, got it?"

,,Point taken," said Emily and swallowed the giant piece of bacon.

,,Good," said Ali.

,,I ought to phone my mom and thank her for this," said Emily.

,,Can't it wait? We're gonna see her tomorrow anyway."

,,I suppose it can wait for a while," said Emily and smiled at Alison.

Alison leaned forward and dug her fork into the pancake on Emily's plate.

,,Hey, that's mine!" Emily shrieked in mock horror.

,,Come and get it," said Alison and waved a piece of the pancake in Emily's face to tease her.

Emily knew exactly what Alison was trying to do, but she also knew that Alison wasn't expecting her to do it. She was in for a surprise.

Emily didn't even bother removing the bathrobe nor her pajama pants, she simply dove face first into the bath tub, splashing water all over the floor.

Alison gaped at Emily, and Emily didn't cease the opportunity, she quickly leaned forward snatching the piece of pancake from Alison's fork with her lips.

Alison continued to stare dumbfounded at her as Emily ate the pancake.

,,You asked for it," said Emily casually. She felt how the water soaked her pajama pants.

,,You are completely nuts!" said Alison and bursted out laughing.

,,You should have seen your face!" Emily laughed. ,,It was totally worth it!"

,,You are crazy, Emily Fields."

,,And you love me for it."

,,I can't deny that," said Alison and hugged Emily tightly.

,,I love you too," said Emily and kissed Alison's bald head.

They didn't do much more that day, Emily often refilled the tub, so the water stayed nice and warm for Alison. When the phone ringed and Emily's mom asked if they were surprised by the breakfast, Emily had barely been able to hold it together, Alison had laughed hysterically in the background and Pam had pointed out how nice it was to hear that Alison still had her good mood...

 **To Be Continued..**


	15. Of Mothers and Mermaids

_**((Jesus christ, I'm a terrible writer, sorry for keeping you waiting. Here is a loooong chapter to make up for it. Hope you like it.))**_

 _ **Immortality, My Darling,**_

 _ **Of Mothers and Mermaids.**_

The next day started out quite busy. Emily picked up Alison's new medication and scheduled an appointment every two weeks for Alison with dr. Sherpard.

Alison was still asleep when Emily returned home. Her energy was not what it used to be, and Emily tried her best not to worry. She knew it was the medicine that made Alison tired, but it was still hard to see how the usual perky and feisty Alison became more and more tired. She hoped that seeing their friends and Emily's mom would give her a boost of energy.

,,Ali, i'm home," she called when she entered their hotel room.

,,Oh hi," said Ali from the couch. ,,I think I fell asleep. Again."

,,Yep, I believe you did."

,,I wish I had more energy, it's so frustrating not being able to do all the things I'm used to do."

,,I know baby." said Emily and brushed over her scarf clad head.

,,Did you get the medicine?"

,,I did. And I scheduled an appointment with dr. Sherpard- she seems very nice."

,,That's good."

Emily rummaged through the plastic bag and found the small pill bottle. ,,Here you go Ali. One tablet every day, every morning. dr. Sherpard warned me that they will make you feel very tired and drowsy at first."

,,Oh is that so?" said Alison sarcastically.

,,I'm afraid so."

,,Do you think I will ever get my strenght back, Emily?"

,,Of _course_ you will," said Emily and wrapped an arm around Alison's shoulder.

,,You really think so?"

,,Absolutely. You just need to make a full recovery. Every single doctor we've spoken too have been positive that you are gonna beat this, remember?"

,,I know. It's just so hard."

,,I know Ali."

,,But you've been amazing."

,,Ali..."

,,No I mean it, Emily! You really have. You are my rock."

,,As you are mine." said Emily and gave Alison a soft kiss on the lips.

,,I love you, Emily."

,,I love you too, Ali."

,,I wish we could go away somewhere."

,,Where would you like to go if we could?"

,,Oh, I don't know. Maybe... Maybe Italy. Yeah. Italy would be really great."

,,Someday I will take you to Venezia, I promise. But right now we have to get ready. My mom will be here soon. And you need to take your first pill."

,,Must I?"

,,Yep."

,,Alright, fine." Alison grumbled and quickly swallowed the pill followed by a glass of water.

While Alison rested some more, Emily made a serious attempt to tidy up their hotel room. It was rather amazing how messy two peole could make a small hotel rooom.

Under normal circumstances Emily would scream internally about the mess, but she couldn't let herself be in a bad mood today. Her mom was coming, for god's sake, and Emily was quite exicted to see her. She just hoped that her mom would be able to keep her cool when she saw Alison. Pam Fields wasn't exactly an over sensitive woman, but Emily knew that it would be a brutal shock to see Alison.

Alison had lost so much weight, she was pale, her hair was gone and then there was the wheelchair. Of course, Emily had explained to her mom just how bad things were, but it was always worse seeing it in person.

,,Emily?"

,,Is everything okay, Ali?"

,,Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask if I could help you with anything?"

,,No, no, you just relax, i've got everything under control."

,,You sure?"

,,Positive."

Emily was true to her words. In less than half an hour, the hotel room was completely cleaned up and totally spotless.

,,Ta-dah," she said in a sing song voice to Alison who looked at her with big eyes.

,,Holy crap, Emily. You are..."

,,Amazing? Brilliant? I'm all ears, Alison."

,,... I would have said effective, but yeah, you are amazing and brilliant."

,,Thanks," Emily flashed a tongue-between-teeth smile.

,,In fact, I think you deserve a reward for what you just did."

,,What kind of reward did you have in mi..."

But Emily didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Alison grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down so she could kiss her.

,,Mmph," Emily mumbled when she ended halfway on the floor with her hands on Alison's knees.

,,Very intelligent, Emily." Alison teased.

,,Yeah, well, what do you expect when you knock me over like that?"

,,I have to knock you over, don't I? I can't reach you these days." said Alison and looked quite saddened by her own words.

Emily quickly cupped Alison's face in her hands. ,,You can knock me over whenever you feel like, okay?"

,,Ha! Seriously Emily? You are all legs and arms, I could hurt you."

,,I very much doubt that."

,,Man, you must really love me."

,,You already know I do," said Emily and kissed the tip of Alison's nose.

,,That tickles," Alison giggled.

Emily kissed her nose again, causing Alison to squirm.

,,Emily stop! It tickles!" she protested.

Emily smiled and felt how her heart swelled with happiness. ,,God, I love it when you laugh."

,,It's nice laughing again," said Alison and returned Emily's smile.

,,You don't laugh enough these days."

,,You should tickle me more often then."

Now it was Emily's turn to laugh at the ridiculousness in Alison's words.

,,You think that would fix everything, Ali?"

,,Absolutely," said Ali. ,,You are the best medicine, Emily."

,,Yep, that's me, Emily Fields, provider of laughs and professional nose tickler."

,,That was one lame joke, Emily."

,,Oh, really? Then why are you laughing?" Emily retorted.

,,Because you're such an idiot!"

,,You're hurting me Alison!" said Emily mock insulted.

,,I'm sure you can handle it," Alison snorted.

,,You sure about that?" said Emily and glanced at her watch. ,,Anyway, I better get down in the reception. My mom should be here in a few minutes. You wanna come with me?"

,,If you don't mind, I think I would prefer to meet her here in our hotel room."

Emily quickly understood what it was about. Alison didn't want to make a scene right there in the hotel lobby."

,,It's okay, I get it. I will be back soon with a huge dose of Pam Fields' sympathy."

,,I can't wait," Alison laughed as Emily left the hotel room and made her way into the hall and down the stairs.

There was no sign of Pam yet when Emily entered the hotel lobby, so she found the most comfortable chair in the room and sat down. The hotel beds upstairs was nothing to talk about, and it felt nice to sit down and stretch her back, even it was just for five seconds.

It felt nice being back in Rosewood too, even though Paris was their home now, it was still special to be back in their old hometown. Her childhood here in Rosewood had been the best ever, and some moments in her teen years had been amazing too, even though most of her teen years had been spent chasing after (or being chased) by a hoodie wearing person. It felt like hundreths of years since then. Almost like another life. To be honest, it was quite amazing that they were all alive after what they had experienced. Especially Alison. It felt unfair that she was the one who was targeted again and again. If not by A, then by cancer. Emily made a silent promise to herself about saving money to take Alison to Venezia like they talked about. She could imagine the look of surprise on Alison's face when Emily revealed it too her.

,,Emily?"

Emily was pulled out of her daydream by her mothers voice.

,,Mom!" she quickly got out of the chair, her back protested quitetly, but Emily ignored it and almost fell into her mothers embrace.

,,Oh honey! Its so good to see you! It's been too long."

,,I agree," said Emily and felt how some of the pressure was lifted off her now that mom was here.

Pam gently pushed her daughter away and took her by the shoulders.

,,Let me get a proper look at you." Pam measured her daughter from head to toe, frowning slightly.

,,What's wrong? Do I have a huge stain on my shirt or something?"

,,No dear."

,,Then what is it?"

,,You look so tired, honey." said Pam concerned and touched the dark circles underneath Emily's eyes.

,,Well, it hasn't exactly been a picnic."

Pam opened her mouth to express further concern, but Emily beat her to it:

,,I'm okay mom, honestly, I am. You don't need to worry about me."

Pam didn't exactly look convinced, but she didn't say anything.

,,Come on, let's go. Alison is waiting. Want me to take that?" she gestured to her mom's small suitcase.

,,No honey. I think you are carrying enough as it is."

They entered the empty elevator and Pam wrapped her free arm around her daughters shoulder.

,,I've missed you so much Emily."

,,I've missed you too mom."

,,Your father is so upset he couldn't come with me. He wanted to see you and Alison so much."

,,It's okay, I get it. That job of his eh?"

,,Exactly. I'm starting to get annoyed about it too. So is he. He's talking about finding something else to do."

,,Really? Well, I think it could be good for him to get some time off. He's gonna work himself half to dead."

,,Let's hope not."

The elevator buzzed quietly as they reached the right floor. Emily opened the door to their hotel room.

,,Ali? I'm back."

,,Hi Alison." Pam said with a smile as she freed herself from her coat.

,,Emily? Please help me, I think i'm gonna be sick!" Alison called weakly from the bedroom.

Emily left her mom standing in the kitchen slash living room and rushed into the bedroom. Alison was sitting in her wheelchair, her eyes were glassy and she was as pale as a ghost.

Emily didn't waste time with maneuvering the wheelchair into the bathroom, she simply grabbed Alison and carried her into the bathroom, Pam's worried gaze following her every movement.

,,Oh god," Alison moaned as she vomited quite violently into the toilet.

Emily didn't say anything, she just rubbed Alison's back in soothing circles, she could feel how the muscles tensioned painfully as her girlfriend vomited again and again, and her heart broke in a million pieces for Alison.

Finally Alison took a shaky breath. Her hands were trembling, and sweat glistened on her forehead.

,,This is awful. I feel so gross."

Emily heard how her voice broke and she saw the first signs of tears in Alison's blue eyes.

,,Hey, it's okay, you're fine," she said and wrapped her arm around Alison's shoulder.

,,How can you even touch me?" Alison whispered. ,,I'm a wreck. Im so disgusting."

,,No you're _not_. You're the most beautiful person in the world."

,,There isn't an ounce of truth in that sentence, Emily."

,,Yes there is. I will always find you beautiful."

,,I still don't understand how I've been so damn lucky to find you, Emily."

,,It's fate Alison. It has nothing to do with luck. We're simply meant to be together."

,,I didn't believe in fate when I was younger, but now... I'm not so sure anymore." said Alison and looked up at Emily. She even mustered a tiny, weak smile.

Emily gave her a quick kiss on her scarf clad head, and reached up to grab Alison's toothbrush and toothpaste. ,,Here, this will make you feel better. Or, at least fresher."

,,Thanks," said Alison and Emily waited patiently as she brushed her teeth.

,,You feeling better now? Any nausea?"

,,No I think I'm done being disgusting."

,,For the last time, Ali, you are _not_ disgusting. Ready to get back into the wheelchair?"

,,Yep."

Emily scooped Alison up from the floor and carried her back into the living room where the wheelchair and Pam waited with a concerned look in her eyes.

,,Hi Pam. Great to see you! Welcome to the mad house," said Alison and tried to brush the incident off as nothing. But Pam Fields was not that easy to fool. She walked over to the wheelchair, bend down a little and engulfed Alison in what Emily later would describe as a "big ol' momma hug"

,,My dear Alison," she said and took a proper look at Alison's pale face and dark circles under her eyes. ,,I'm not gonna be foolish enough to ask you how you feel, because I can see how you're feeling right now."

,,Mind if I speak my mind?"

,,Of course not."

,,In that case, yeah, I feel pretty shitty." said Alison and a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

Pam didn't bat an eye over Alison's choice of words. ,,That's very understandable my dear. I have been very concerned about both of you."

,,It's been tough," said Alison honestly. ,,But Emily has been amazing," she quickly added. ,,She's been my rock through all of this."

,,I'd say we have supported each other." said Emily.

,,You're being modest, Em. You have been wonderful."

Pam gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and her eyes pratically sparkled with motherly love and pride.

,,I'm very proud of both of you. I can see that you help each other getting through this. How long will it be before your treatment is over, Alison?"

,,Doctor Sherpard said three or four weeks, then I'll be done taking the pills."

,,I see. And what happens then?"

,,They will scan my breast, or what's left of it again to see if there's any cancer left. It will be a few weeks before the result will be back. It will probably be the longest "few" weeks in my entire life."

,,Agreed," said Emily.

Pam nodded in sympathy.

Emily shifted on her feet. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Her back was really acting up right now.

Alison suddenly yawned.

,,Are you feeling tired, baby?"

,,Yeah. Must be the pills, and well, cancer."

,,Do you want to lie down?"

Alison bit her lip and glanced at Pam who quickly picked up on it:

,,Alison if you need to rest it's completely fine. I understand it. And i'll still be here when you wake up."

,,I just don't want to seem rude."

,,You're not rude," said Emily quickly. ,,You have every reason to be tired."

,,I guess so. Will you help me to bed?"

,,Always," said Emily and guided the wheelchair into the little bedroom. She quickly slipped Alison into a pajamas and fluffy socks (she was still freezing these days) and helped her lie down on the bed.

,,Tuck me in?" Alison asked in her most sleepy and adorable voice.

,,Of course baby," Emily replied and made sure Alison's feet wasn't exposed to the cold outside the blanket.

,,You feeling okay?"

,,Yeah. Just tired that's all."

,,I'll let you sleep then. Love you."

,,Love you too," Alison mumbled, already half asleep as Emily kissed her on the forehead and rubbed their noses together for a second.

She silently closed the bedroom door and listened for a second. Alison was already fast asleep.

,,Everything okay?" Pam asked when Emily returned to the living room.

,,Yeah, she was just tired, poor thing. I hope she will be sleeping for a long time. She really needs all the sleep she can get."

,,And what about you Emily? Are _you_ getting enough sleep?" said Pam and looked at Emily with the familiar concerned look in her eyes that Emily recognized so well.

,,Me? Yeah, don't worry mom. I'm fine."

,,Nonsense, of course you're not fine," Pam said sternly. ,,You can't fool your mother Emily. I know you feel like you're falling apart on the inside. I've seen the same look in your fathers eyes when he returned home from the war. I know it's not exactly the same but..."

,,No, I get it." said Emily. ,,This kinda feels like a battle sometimes, but I manage, I really do, mom."

Pam smiled and squeezed her daughters hand. ,,My brave little soldier. It takes alot of strenght to do what you're doing, Emily. But I can see that you manage beautifully."

,,Thank you mom."

,,But you don't need to do everything alone. I'm here now, and I will stay for as long as you wan't. And I will do everything I can do to help you."

Emily opened her mouth to thank her mom again when an idea popped into her head:

,,There's actually one thing you can do for me if you want to."

,,Of course Emmie. Just say the word."

,,Do you mind sitting with Alison for a little while? My back really hurt and I think it would help if I went for a swim."

,,Swimming always did you good. How long has it been since you last went for a swim anyway?"

,,Uh... Not since we left Paris."

,,Off you go then."

,,Do you really mean that? You don't mind?"

,,Absolutely not. I will take good care of Alison."

,,But what if she feels sick and vomits again?"

,,Emily when you were a child I helped you when you vomited, I'm sure Alison and I can manage perfectly."

,,Thanks mom, you're the best," said Emily and grabbed her swimsuit and left the hotel. She was fine with leaving Alison with her mom, her mom and Alison got along perfectly and Alison would understand why Emily wanted to go for a swim.

The air outside was chilling and Emily was sure that it was only a matter of time before snow would fall from the sky.

She wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body as she made her way to the pool. She was almost there and had a hand on the door knob when a voice called from behind her:

,,Emily?"

Emily spun around and came face to face with Mona yet again. _Good god, that girl was everywhere_ , she thought to herself.

,,Hi Mona." she said stiffly. ,,To what do I owe the pleasure?"

,,I get that i'm not your favorite person in the world, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about Alison. How sorry I am about everything really."

Emily didn't know what to say. She had been so prepared to go all killer mode on Mona, and now she was what, apologising? Her first impulse was to ask Mona to shove her apology, but then she remembered what Alison had said the day before: "Make peace with her" there was nothing in this world Emily wanted more than to please the love of her life, and this was the perfect opportunity to do just so.

,,I accept your apology Mona."

,,Really?" said Mona.

,,Of course I do. We're both adults and we should be able to get along."

,,I think so too," said Mona and offered Emily a tiny, weak smile.

Emily returned the smile and thought that this would be the end of the conversation, but Mona stretched her hand out towards Emily.

,,Friends?" she asked and Emily finally figured out what Mona was getting at. She wanted them to exchange hands. It seemed like such a school girl thing to do and to be fair Emily would rather touch a snake at this point, but it would make Alison happy, so she stretched her own hand out and allowed Mona to shake it.

,,Friends," she said and the word pratically burned on her tongue, but when she saw a real, genuine smile blossom on Mona's lips, she strangely enough found herself return it.

,,Thank you Emily. It means so much to me."

,,No problem Mona. Take care of yourself okay?"

,,I will, and you too. Will you give my regards to Alison?"

,,Of course." Emily's smile became wider at the mention of Alison. Mona squeezed her fingers once, then she turned around and left Emily alone at the door to the swimming pool.

As Emily walked inside she suddenly felt a warmth spreading in her chest. It was obvious that her subconsience had wanted her to make peace with Mona for quite sometime. Alison had been right all along. Of course she had. She was always right.

Emily quickly changed into her swimsuit and found the swimming pool completely empty. It was actually nice that she was alone in the pool. There was noise enough inside her head as it was.

She dipped her toe in the water, not too cold not to warm, perfect. Emily dived into the pool and felt the old thrill return as soon as her body hit the water. The water felt like a new boost of energy and she began to swim more energetic than ever before. Lenght after lenght, making tiny waves in the water, almost like her own private ocean. She loved the way her body was able to move in the water. She always felt the same exictement when she was near water. You could take the swimmer out of the water, but you couldn't take the water out of the swimmer. That's was just whe way it was.

Emily dived under the water, enjoying the blue color her skin got. She had for once let her long dark hair hang loose around her instead of tugging it away, and here under the water it almost looked like green sea grass. She swam all the way down and touched the bottom of the swimming pool, and noted triumphantly that she was still able to hold her breath for just as long as before.

She broke through the calm water surface gasping for air, just a tad out of breath, but that was all a part of it. Pushing herself hard enough, being almost completely out of air and then, only then allowing herself to swim up and catch her breath.

,,That's was rather dramatic," a voice said somewhere behind her.

Emily whirled around the water to find the source of the voice. She didn't have to look for long. Alison was sitting in her wheelchair near the pool. The blonde wig was back on her head. She was dressed in her light wash blue jeans, and a pink sweater under her unzipped black coat.

,,Alison! How long have you been here?"

,,Quite a while. Your mom was so kind to escort me here."

,,Why didn't you say something?"

,,I was to busy enjoying the sight of my mermaid back in the water."

,,You are silly," said Emily and felt a tug at her heart when Alison called her "my mermaid". She loved every single nickname Alison called her, but that one held a special place in her heart.

,,You looked so beautiful out there Emily."

,,I sincerely doubt that Ali."

,,You did. Like a piece of art. Like a... Well, like a mermaid."

,,Hardly."

,,It's true. You just need the tail."

Emily rolled her eyes but chose to let it go. Instead she swam over to the spot where Alison was sitting. She grabbed onto the wet floor to steady herself in the water.

,,Are you feeling any better, Ali?"

,,Much better. The nap did me good."

,,You're not upset that I left while you slept, are you?"

,,Of course not. Your mom was wonderful. So kind and caring."

,,Where is she now?"

,,She went out to do some shopping. Apparently we don't eat the right things."

,,You don't say," said Emily. That sounded very much like her mom to be concerned about what they ate, and Emily loved her for it.

,,By the way, I ran into Mona on the way here," she said nonchalantly.

,,Oh..." said Alison. ,,How did that go? Did she leave with a bloody nose?"

,,Yes dear. I knocked her out ninja style." Emily deadpanned.

,,Seriously Emily."

,,I _am_ serious." Emily teased. ,,Okay, jokes aside. I made up with her."

,,You did?"

,,Yep."

,,I'm very proud of you Emmie. You did the right thing."

,,I know. I realised that when she left me. You were right. It's not worth it to keep fighting."

Alison flashed another one of her "heart wrenchingly beautiful" smiles, which Emily couldn't help but return.

,,Is the water nice?" said Alison.

,,Very nice. And warm actually."

,,That sounds lovely."

,,It is. Would you like to feel it?"

,,I can't swim right now Emily, you know that."

,,Nobody said anything about swimming."

,,I'm not sure I follow," Alison raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Emily didn't waste any time on explanations, she simply climbed out of the pool, grabbed the large towel she had brought with her and placed it on the floor next to the pool. Then she lifted Alison out of the wheelchair, placed her on the towel and slipped her boots and socks off. She carefully rolled her jeans up towards the knees, took her feet in her hands and placed them in the water.

,,How does that feel?"

,,Absolutely perfect. Thank you Emily."

Emily re-entered the water and rested her arms on the towel so she could be near Alison.

,,It was my pleasure, my beautiful Ali," she said and placed a feather light kiss on Alison's knuckles, and Alison used her hands to lean slightly forward and place a kiss on Emily's wet hair.

When Pam entered the swimming pool later to come and fetch Ali, she stopped abruptly and smiled at the wonderful sight that met her eyes:

Her daughter in the water, with sparkling eyes and wet hair that stuck to the back of her neck. Alison on a towel right next to the pool with her bare feet in the water. Pam saw how she threw her head back, her golden curls tumbling down her back, as she laughed over something Emily had just said, and decided to slip away and return to the hotel in all quietness, she didn't have the heart to interrupt the scene in front of her. Because despite the illness, despite the fact that Alison had been miserable hours before, my god, her girls looked happy right now...

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Life is not always a fairy tale, but

Immortality My Darling,

-Life is not always a fairy tale but...

Time seemed to fly when Pam Fields was around. She was effective, and had seemed to develop an "Alison sensor" which was as powerful as Emily's own "Alison sensor". Pam now knew exactly what Alison wanted when she wanted it. Some of the pressure was lifted from Emily. Not that she ever minded taking care of her girlfriend, but it was nice being able to go for a run or even a swim once in a while. Of course Pam's presence couldn't fix everything, but it certainly helped that there was a third person with them.

Alison's health was still not the best. She had good days and days when she vomited and was in bed. It was incredible painful to see her like that, but Emily knew that is was a side effect from the chemo she got via the pills. It gave Emily a weird sense of comfort to know that it wasn't just the cancer making Alison sick. It was the antidote.

The days were busy, there was always something that had to be fixed, but luckily Pam very often stepped in and tidied the hotel room while Emily and Alison got out in the open on Alison's good days. Alison was bored sick of being stuck at a hotel room in Rosewood all day long, and Emily took that as a good sign. It was nice to see Alison wanting to do something, it meant her strength was slowly returning.

They finally got to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Even though Emily had been in contact with them via E-mail and had updated them about Alison's health, they were still deeply shocked to see their friend pale, skinny and bound to a wheelchair.

As Emily walked back to the hotel room after her weekly swim she remembered their meeting at the Brew with their friends just like old times. Like it had been a normal day:

 _,,There they are!" she heard Hanna say to the others as Emily pushed a wheelchair bound Alison into the Brew._

 _,,Emily! Alison!" Aria said and rose from her seat when she spotted the brunette. Her lip quivered just the slightest when she saw Alison and what the cancer had done to her._

 _,,Hi guys," said Alison and smiled widely at their friends. ,,It's so good to see you again!"_

 _,,Likewise," said Hanna. ,,It feels like it's been forever."_

 _,,We've been worried about you Alison." Said Spencer._

 _,,Hasn't Emily been updating you?"_

 _,,She has. But still we've been so worried abou…"_

 _,,Please don't," Alison cut her of mid-sentence. ,,I get enough of that from Emily on a daily basis, so I would like if we could just… pretend that I'm fine."_

 _,,But you're not fine Alison. That much is obvious." Said Aria._

 _,,I know, but I actually feel half decent today, I'm alive, so could we just put on a happy face?"_

 _,,Of course we can," said Hanna and interrupted Spencer and Aria's protests. ,,There is no point in being a downer anyway!"_

 _,,My point exactly! That's settled then," said Alison and looked up at Emily who smiled and nodded in agreement._

 _Aria and Spencer quickly found their smile._

 _,,That's better," said Alison, ,,Now, do I get a hug or what?"_

 _She didn't have to repeat the request. All three girls nearly tripped over one another to be the first one to hug Alison. In the end, Spencer "won" and gave a triumphant "ha!" as she bend down to hug Alison as the first one._

 _Emily's heart swelled with happiness as she watched Spencer give Alison a tight hug, not letting go for several moments. Spencer and Alison might have had their differences, but like the whole thing with Mona, it was all in the past, and it was obvious that they shared a great love and mutual respect for each other._

 _,,My turn," said Hanna and almost pushed Spencer away._

 _,,Getting impatient?" Spencer teased_

 _,,Damn right I am, it's been months since we last saw her, now get out of my way!"_

 _Spencer held her hands up in mock surrender and stepped aside as Hanna bend down and wrapped her arms around Alison._

 _,,Hanna-banana," said Alison and used one of Hanna's old nicknames. ,,You dyed your hair," she said and wrapped a lock of Hanna's now flaming-red hair around her finger._

 _,,I needed a change," said Hanna. ,,Caleb almost fainted when he saw it."_

 _,,Good faint or bad faint?" said Alison._

 _,,Oh, good faint. Definitely good faint," Hanna smirked as she let go of Alison._

 _,,Okay, thank you for over sharing Hanna." Said Spencer._

 _,,It was my pleasure, Spence."_

 _,,I think I'm the next in line for a hug," said Aria and rolled her eyes at her Spencer and Hanna's friendly banter. She gave Alison a hug and then turned her attention to Emily._

 _,,You deserve a hug too, you know," she said as she hugged the brunette._

 _Emily returned the hug and could immediately sense that something was different about Aria. Her green eyes sparkled a bit more than usual, and her otherwise pale cheeks had a lovely rosy shade. There was something new about her. Even her petite figure looked slightly different._

 _Emily didn't have to ponder about it for long. As she hugged Aria she felt a tiny but still very significant bump under the petite woman's purple sweater._

 _,,No way," she said and looked at Aria._

 _,,Yes way," Aria confirmed as a smile threatened to creep onto her lips._

 _,,What?" said Spencer who had been listening to their conversation._

 _,,You haven't told them?!" said Emily._

 _,,I wanted to wait until we were all together. It wouldn't be right otherwise."_

 _,,What wouldn't be right? What are you talking about?" Hanna's curiosity was clearly bubbling beneath the surface._

 _,,Ezra and I are expecting a baby," Aria announced and the happiness Emily had seen in her eyes rose to the surface and the corner of her mouth twitched as big goofy smile appeared on her face._

 _There was a moment of silence, and then Aria was practically showered with affection as Hanna and Spencer hugged her at the same time. Alison was next in line to hug her, and Emily could see how happy she was for Aria, but also how pleased she was that her illness was no longer the center of attention._

 _They ordered their coffee (Alison and Aria both preferred tea as coffee made them nauseous, and they had lots of fun joking about how they both felt sick when they had coffee)_

 _it was nice to be together again all five of them, and they talked about everything and nothing. Old times. Sleepovers when they were younger, their work and Aria and Ezra's upcoming bundle of joy. Ella Montgomery had apparently hit the ceiling when she was told about the baby, and Aria said that she would never forget the look on Ezra's face when Byron had hugged him and called him "son in law"_

 _Alison's illness was casually mentioned. She told about how she was nearly done with chemo and then they had to wait until the doctors had the results ready._

 _,,I can't imagine how it must be to wait for something like that," said Hanna._

 _,,Me neither," was Alison's response._

 _,,But there's nothing else we can do," Emily chirped in. ,,As much as I want to camp outside the hospital until the results are ready, we just have to wait."_

 _,,We just want you to know that no matter what the results are.." Spencer begun but Alison interrupted her and put her hand over hers._

 _,,I know," she said. ,,No matter what the results are, you'll still find me annoying as hell from time to time."_

 _,,Yes exactly!" said Spencer and giggled._

 _,,No but seriously Alison," said Aria. ,,You know you can count on us no matter what, right?"_

 _,,I know. Even on Hanna."_

 _,,Hey!" Hanna protested, and all five of them laughed. It was the kind of laughter that was contagious and could fill an entire room with joy._

 _Emily secretly watched Alison as she laughed with their friends. There was nothing quite like seeing Alison laughing. Of course Emily would always find her beautiful no matter what, but she looked positively radiant when she laughed. It was like seeing a piece of the old Alison. The Alison she used to be before disaster had hit them._

 _Alison was unaware that she was being watched, and the laughter bubbled from her throat and her eyes sparkled. It was a good day._

,,I'm back Ali!" Emily called as she entered the hotel room.

There was no answer only laughter.

Emily's curiosity rose and she tiptoed into the hotel room. For a second she thought she had entered the wrong room.

It was like stepping into a Christmas wonderland. The entire room was covered in Christmas decorations. Not a corner had been left untouched by the "crazy Christmas people". And in the middle of the room stood a beautiful green, and quite tall Christmas tree. It had been exquisitely decorated as well, and Emily recognized some of her mothers old Christmas ornaments on the tree.

As Emily turned the lights on just to be sure she could actually trust her eyes on this one, fake snow immediately fell magically from the ceiling and fluttered into Emily's hair.

,,Holy crap," Emily muttered.

,,Merry Christmas!" Alison wheeled out from the bathroom and greeted Emily with a big goofy smile on her lips.

,,How long was I gone?" Emily said disbelieving.

,,Your mother is rather effective when it comes to decorating."

,,Yes, I'm beginning to see that."

Alison wheeled over to Emily and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the enormous Christmas tree. ,,I know it's a lot, but I just thought that no matter what's gonna happen in the future, or no matter how sick I feel, nothing can prevent us from having a wonderful Christmas together. Please say you like it Emily."

,,No, Alison. I don't like it." said Emily gravely and waited.

Alison waited too and at the first sign of anxiousness in her eyes, Emily struck. She bend down and scooped Alison up and into her arms, which earned a squeal from the blonde. She spun Alison around once, careful not to make her dizzy. Then she gently placed Alison's legs around her hips so she could rest a bit more comfortable instead of sitting on Emily's arms like a little monkey.

,,No Alison, I don't like it. I absolutely _love_ it. It is so, so beautiful! I love it. And I love you."

,,I knew you would love it! I just knew it!" said Alison and buried her face in Emily's hair.

Emily rubbed Alison's back in affection and then she turned around to help Alison back into the wheelchair.

,,Stop!" Alison squealed abruptly.

,,Why? What's wrong?" Emily said confused.

,,Look up."

Emily did as she was told but couldn't understand what she was supposed to see.

,,Mind telling me exactly what I'm supposed to look aft... Oh. Oh!"

Emily interrupted herself mid-sentence when she spotted it, and smiled down at Alison. ,,Now I see why you wanted me to stop."

,,Glad you didn't walk past it, then the whole thing would have been ruined."

,,Not the whole thing, but almost."

Alison wrapped her arms a little tighter around Emily and more fake snow continued to fall upon them as they kissed each other under the mistletoe...

To Be Continued...


	17. It's beginning to look alot like oh shit

Immortality My Darling,

-It's beginning to look a lot like, Oh, sh*t!

Before they even realized it, Christmas made it's way into the city. Coating Rosewood in a thick layer of powder white snow. It made it somewhat difficult to push the wheelchair, but Emily and Alison made it work through lots and lots of jokes. Emily had pondered a long time about what to give Alison. What kind of present do you give the love of your life who also happens to be facing a life-threatening situation? Emily never had any problems expressing her love towards Alison through affection or presents, but this year, yeah she was struggling. It had to be something grand. Something so special Alison would remember it in 10 years from now.

Emily had wondered and wondered and replayed every conversation she and Alison had had about potential presents. And finally it dawned on her. Now she knew exactly what to give Alison. Not only would it surprise her, oh my how it would surprise her, but she would also be able to remember it many years from now.

And then, suddenly it was the day before Christmas. Emily had no idea where the time had gone, but ready or not, tomorrow it would be Christmas. And she was hellbent on making it the best Christmas for Alison. Cancer or not. It had to be perfect. Thanks to "the crazy Christmas team" she didn't have to worry about decorations or Christmas trees. All she needed to do was to place her present to Alison underneath the Christmas tree and pick up the Christmas cookies Ella Montgomery kindly had made for her.

She made her way into the freezing cold weather. The sky was grey and the promise of more snow was as clear as the Christmas lights hanging around in the gardens.

She hoped Alison wasn't getting cold, she left early this morning, looking rather adorable wearing a red knitted hat, a red scarf and red mittens. Emily had teased her that she looked like a perfect little elf, which had caused the blonde to stick her tongue out and throw her mitten at the giggling Emily. Pam had just laughed at them and said goodbye to her daughter before wheeling of with Alison. They hadn't said anything about where they were going, so Emily guessed Alison had some Christmas shopping of her own to take care of. She had no idea what Alison was getting her this year, she hadn't asked for anything. Beside Alison getting well again of course. Alison had just rolled her eyes at her and said that it was a process in the making, so to pass the time, she would appreciate if Emily came up with some "real" Christmas wishes thank you very much. But it had been impossible for Emily so she had encouraged Alison to use her imagination. Alison had settled for that. After telling Emily that she wasn't very helpful of course.

Emily pottered around in the hotel room for a while, making sure that everything looked perfectly idyllic and Christmas-y before putting on her coat and leaving for Ella Montgomery's house.

She didn't even have to knock before the door was opened and she was greeted by Ella Montgomery's smiling face.

,,Come in, Emily my dear!"

,,Thanks Ella," said Emily and rubbed her hands together. ,,It sure is getting colder outside."

,,Yes it is. Hopefully it won't turn into a snow storm." Said Ella and closed the door behind Emily.

Emily entered the house. It gave her the strangest sense of Deja-vu to be back in Arias old house. Only this time there was no Aria.

,,Why don't you warm your hands by the fire for a second while I fetch the cookies for you?"

,,Thank you." Emily smiled and Ella gave her shoulder a light squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen.

,,How is Alison holding up?"

,,She's… holding," said Emily. ,,We just want the results right now. Waiting is such a nightmare!"

,,I can only imagine what it must feel like," Ella's voice soared through the living room.

,,It's not exactly a picnic." Said Emily and rubbed her hands together over the flickering flames.

,,That's to put it lightly, my dear," Ella replied and walked through the living room with a jar crammed with cookies.

,,I know, but it actually helps to understate it,"

,,And how are _you_ holding up, Emily?"

,,I'm trying my best to stay optimistic."

,,Aria told me that you and Alison have good reason to be optimistic?"

,,Yeah, the doctor said there's a good chance that Alison is gonna beat this, but it's just hard to wait you know?"

,,That's perfectly understandable. I saw Alison a couple of days ago, and she looked wonderful. Almost like she wasn't ill."

,,She's getting some of her strength back, thank god. Plus it really helps a lot that my mum is here to help us a bit."

,,That must be a great relieve to you. To have someone else to help you out occasionally."

,,It is," said Emily and chose her words carefully. ,,It's not that I don't want to take care of Alison, there is nothing else I'd rather do but…"

,,I know," said Ella. ,,Sometimes you just need a bit of air."

,,Exactly."

,,If there is anything at all I can do to help you, do not hesitate to call me, Emily. And I know that Aria is more than willing to help too."

,,That's very sweet, but I think Aria has enough on her plate as it is." Said Emily with a smile.

Ella sighed dramatically. ,,Am I really old enough to be a grandmother?" but her lips curved upwards in a broad smile, so it was obvious how she really felt about it.

,,Well Aria and Ezra must think that you are," Emily teased lightly. ,,But I'll have you know that you certainly don't look like a grandmother."

,,Thank you Emily. That's very reassuring."

Both women laughed together for a while and then Emily slipped her gloves back on.

,,I better get going before the weather decides to go crazy."

,,Of course," Ella handed her the box full of cookies.

,,Thank you so much for the cookies."

,,Oh it was no trouble at all Emily. I was very happy to help. And give me a call if you need anything else okay?"

,,I will," Emily assured as she headed for the door and prepared to venture out into the snow.

,,Give my best to Alison. We all think about her."

,,I will. Merry Christmas Ella."

,,You too, Emily."

Emily shuffled her way through the snow as she headed back to the hotel with the box of cookies securely stuffed under her arm. It had begun to snow again and was beginning to come down hard. She wondered if she should call her mom and make sure everything was okay, but dismissed the thought. Pam and Alison were fine. They could handle a little snow, she decided as she entered the hotel.

,,Merry Christmas miss Fields." Said the receptionist.

,,Merry Christmas," Emily replied and thought to herself that if they stayed any longer at the hotel, she and the receptionist would get on a first name basis.

She made her way into their hotel room -no sign of Alison and Pam yet- and was once again completely enchanted by the Christmas tree and decorations. Her mom and Alison had really outdone themselves on this done. Alison had always loved to decorate for Christmas, but this year she had taken it to a completely new level.

Emily was so busy admiring the tree that she didn't notice the completely misplaced elf statue. The snow had made her boots slippery wet and when they collided with the elf statue, her fate was pretty much sealed. She went down like a sack of potatoes- talk about being a graceful mermaid- and the box full of cookies was thrown across the room, springing open and leaving cookies all over the floor.

,,Oh shit." Emily muttered.

,,What on earth was that!?" Alison's voice said from the bedroom.

,,Nothing, nothing. Just…. Stay where you are," said Emily and tried to get back on her feet, which only resulted in that she slipped in another wet puddle on the floor.

,,Ow! Dammit!" she half yelled as she ended up flat on her back on the floor.

,,What's going on out there?"

,,Nothing. Just utter disaster that's all." She huffed feeling rather frustrated.

,,You okay?"

,,Yeah, I'm good. I think." She muttered when she heard her back crack loudly.

Emily heard a soft thud from the bedroom and then Alison in the wheelchair appeared in the door opening. She quickly glanced from the cookies scattered all over the floor to Emily who was still lying spread eagle on the floor.

,,You sure know how to make an entrance, Em." She teased lightly.

,,I am nothing but a graceful creature," Emily sassed back.

,,You are not hurt though, are you?"

,,I don't think so. My dignity might have taken a couple of blows though."

,,In that case, you better get up from the floor, although…" Alison looked at the "splayed out on the floor" Emily with a twinkle in her eyes. ,,I rather like you in this position." She smirked mischievously.

,,Ha ha ha," Emily rolled her eyes and rose from the awkward position. ,,Be careful my mom doesn't hear you say that," she warned.

,,Oh she's not here," Alison shrugged. ,,She had a couple of errands to run, so I'm guessing she's looking for Christmas present for her precious daughter."

,,Could be," said Emily and looked at the disaster her clumsiness had caused. ,,God I made a fucking mess of things."

,,I thought I was the "messer upper" in this relationship," Alison remarked.

Emily ignored Alison's comment and sighed. ,,I wanted everything to be perfect and now look what I've done. Broken cookies all over the floor. It's gonna take forever to clean."

,,Relax Emily," Alison coaxed, but Emily was on a roll:

,,I'm serious. I want this to be the very best Christmas for you. A Christmas you will remember for a long time, and just look at this! It's an absolute _disaster_! I've ruined the cookies and the floor and the elf and…."

Her rant was cut short when a half broken cookie was shoved rather roughly into her mouth.

,,Mmmph!" she grunted and tried to swallow the giant piece of cookie.

,,Chill Emily. Have a cookie." Alison smirked at the rather dumbfounded expression on Emily's face.

,,But I…" the brunette began but Alison held a hand up to silence her.

,,I'll have you know that I find this pretty perfect, Emily. Cookies all over the floor or not." Her expression grew softer when she looked at the sitting Emily on the floor.

,,I don't need a picture perfect Christmas, Em. I already have you. And you are enough to make everything perfect."

,,Ali…"

,,No. Not another word Emily," she leaned forward in the wheelchair and picked two pieces of broken cookies up from the floor. ,,Have another cookie."

,,I… okay," Emily sighed defeated and took a bite of the cookies. ,,These are very good cookies."

,,Yeah they are. And this is perfect. There is no one else I'd rather be eating broken cookies from the floor with." Alison laughed

To Be Continued…

((Wow. So this story is not completely dead after all. Maybe I'll continue. Maybe I won't. we'll see.))


	18. Christmas in Rosewood

**((Because why not celebrate Christmas with our favorite girls in June?))**

 **Immortality My Darling,**

 **-A picture perfect Christmas:**

And then Christmas morning arrives, and everything is quite wonderful and exactly like it used to be. Expect the fact that they don't exchange gifts in the morning anymore. Alison often feels bad in the morning and needs a couple of more hours in bed, so they decide to wait until after dinner to exchange gifts. And while Alison takes a nap, Emily and her mom skypes with her dad who's currently on a mission in Iraq. He asked how Alison is doing, and Emily tells him that she's feeling a bit better, but still tired from the chemo that's both a cure and poison for her body. He asks about the results, and Emily answered that they expect to get the results of the chemo therapy sometime in the new year. And he calls "both of his girls" the bravest women he knows and wishes them a lovely Christmas and tells that he loves Emily and Pam very much and asks Emily to give Alison his warmest regards. And Emily promises to do so.

Alison is awake when they finish the skype call. And Emily suggests that they go for a "wheel" in the lovely weather (the sun is shining, making the snow sparkling) if Alison is up for it. And, luckily, she is, so they change into their thick winter coats and Emily convinces Alison to wear her red knitted hat (because she looks _so_ cute in it!) And Alison soon caves in and agrees to wear "the damn" hat, for Emily's sake of course.

They head out of the hotel and into the winter wonderland version of Rosewood. Alison takes a deep breath, like she wants to fill her lungs with the clear, cold air.

,,It's so nice outside today,"

,,Yeah it is," Emily agreed and gave her shoulder a light squeeze before pushing the wheelchair through the snow and into the street.

They've only walked/wheeled for a couple of minutes when they hear a voice say:

,,Merry Christmas you two!"

Emily turns the wheelchair around and they come face to face with Aria and Ezra who comes walking towards them.

,,Merry Christmas," Emily and Alison said in unison and smiled at the couple. Ezra has an arm wrapped around Arias tiny frame, clearly bursting with happiness and pride.

,,Where are you off to?" Aria asked.

,,Just wheeling," Alison smiled. ,,Emily is the best wheeler in Rosewood."

Emily laughed and nudged her girlfriends shoulder. ,,We just figured we would get a bit of air since the weather is so nice. Where are you guys going?"

,,To my mom's to exchange gifts," Aria answered and held up a bag stuffed with presents

,,I bet there will be a lot of pint-sized presents this year," Alison said and gestured towards Arias growing belly.

,,You are probably right about that," Aria agreed and caressed her stomach.

,,How are you feeling Alison?" Ezra asked.

,,I'm feeling better today. Some days it's like I've been hit by a bus, but today is a good day, right Em?"

,,Right."

,,Anyway, Merry Christmas," said Aria and bend down to give first Alison and then Emily a hug. Ezra did the same.

,,Merry Christmas," Emily and Ali replied in unison and waved as the couple left.

They continued their "wheel walk" and Emily could tell that Alison enjoyed being outside again after being stuck at the hotel room for the past couple of days.

,,This is nice."

,,That's good," Emily replied.

,,What did you buy me for Christmas, Em?"

,,Wouldn't you like to know?" Emily teased. Alison could never wait open her present.

,,Tell me."

,,No way Ali. You just have to wait," Emily said mock sternly. And Alison pouted rather adorably and stuck her bottom lip out.

,,That's not working on me, Alison."

,,That's a lie. It _always_ works on you."

,,Yeah well, not when it's Christmas. Do you think you will be able to have some turkey later?"

,,Maybe. But not too much."

,,You have to eat Ali."

,,I know, but you know my appetite is completely gone," Alison complained.

,,That will get better once that damn chemo cure is done."

,,I'm nervous about the result.. What if I'm still sick, Emily?" Alison asked and glanced up and Emily.

Emily stroked her cheek. ,,We'll cross that bridge when we get there. And we will get through this together."

,,I know."

They've reached the "you are now leaving Rosewood" sign and the weather is getting colder. There's a good chance for snow.

,,You ready to head back home?"

,,Yeah I think so."

,,You are not getting cold are you?"

,,Nope. Just eager to get my presents," Alison teased.

,,You are _so_ funny, miss Dilaurentis," Emily remarked sarcastically, and then the couple wheeled back home to the hotel room.

Pam was already home and had lit the Christmas tree when Emily and Alison returned to the hotel room.

,,That looks beautiful, mom."

,,Thank you honey. You girls ready to have a bit of turkey and exchange gifts?"

,,Actually I would like to change before eating," Alison said.

,,You don't have to Ali. It's just us."

,,But I _want_ too," Alison insisted.

,,Okay, okay." Said Emily and held her hands up in mock surrender. ,,Do you need my help?"

,,No. but I would like Pam to help me. If you want to of course."

,,Of course Alison, my dear. Come on."

And then Pam wheeled of with Alison. Leaving Emily to feel rather confused as to what _that_ was about. She wondered about it while setting the table for three. The "n

ot too big" turkey looked absolutely delicious, and she hoped Alison would be able to have some of it, otherwise it would be a shame.

The bedroom door opened and Pam stepped outside.

,,What's going on?" Emily asked confused.

,,Nothing at all."

,,Right. Of course. Is Alison okay?"

,,Alison is _fine_. In fact, she's…"

The bedroom door opened again and Alison appeared. Emily's jaw dropped.

,,…Beautiful." Pam finished her sentence.

And Emily completely agreed with her. Alison looked so beautiful. She was wearing a new red dress, high heels and red lipstick. The blonde wig was in place and had been styled to match Alison's old curly hairstyle.

,,What do you think, Em?"

,,I think you look absolutely beautiful."

Alison grinned at her gob smacked girlfriend, and then they sat down at the table. Alison managed to eat some of the turkey, which was the best present Emily could get.

After dinner Pam gives Emily and Alison her Christmas presents. For Emily she's bought a lovely pair of earrings that looks perfect on Emily, and for Alison a silver bracelet with a mermaid charm to represent Emily, an Eiffel Tower charm to represent their life in Paris, a heart to represent their love, and finally an anchor to represent Alison's strength. Alison in incredible touched by that and pulls Pam into a big old fashioned hug.

Afterwards, Pam disappears to go for a "Christmas walk" but what she's really trying to do, is give Emily and Alison a moment in private exchange their gifts.

And so they do, after Pam's left they both huddle together on the couch and Emily presents Ali with a rather large box.

,,What on earth is all this, Emily?"

,,Why don't you open it and find out?"

And so Alison does. She lifts the lit of the box, and her confusion only grows when she pulls the different things out of the box. There's a miniature figure of a gondola, a venetian mask, a shirt that says "I love Venezia" and finally a postcard with a picture of _Canal Grande_ on it.

,,I don't understand." She said. ,,What _is_ all this?"

,,Read the card," Emily urged.

Alison turns the card and her eyes widen as she reads oud loud: "My dearest Ali, I cannot wait to sail under the Bridge of Sights in a gondola. Merry Christmas. Love, Emily."

She shifted slightly on the couch and turned around to face Emily. ,,Emily Fields, you are not serious right now!"

,,You bet I am," Emily said and squeezed Alison's hand.

,,Does this.. does this mean we're going to.."

,,We are going to Venezia, Alison Dilaurentis! It's no joke. As soon as you get better we are off."

Alison promptly wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her deeply. ,,God, I love you so much!"

,,I love you too. I figured you could need something to look forward to."

,,Yeah, but seriously? This is a trip to Italy we're talking about. That is on hell of a present. My present to _you_ completely pales compared to this. I should have bought you something better."

,,Nonsense, I'm sure I will love whatever you decided to buy for me. Can I see it now?"

,,You can, but don't get too excited," Alison warned as she handed Emily a square formed package.

Emily ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a book. Not just _a_ book. In fact, it was _their_ book. An exquisite and beautiful edition of Charles Dickens' "Great Expectations".

,,I'm sorry, it's not a lot, but.."

,,Ali. Shush. This is absolutely _perfect_." Emily said. She was completely stunned. This _was_ absolutely perfect. Brilliant, in fact. She had no idea how Alison came up with it.

,,I've uh, written something in it," Alison said sheepishly, and Emily opened the book and read out loud:

"To my sweet Emily, Pip gets Estelle in the end. All my love, Ali."

Emily found herself close to tears and Alison nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

They are still huddled together on the couch later that evening. It's getting late and Alison is practically already asleep when Emily once again reaches for "Great Expectations"

,,Can I read you something?" she asked the blonde.

,,Mm, sure." Alison replied and opened her blue eyes, concentrating on Emily.

Emily opened the book and cleared her throat. Then she read to Alison: "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

Alison eyes sparkled and beamed at Emily.

,,Did you get to that part yet?" Emily asked.

,,Mm," Alison nodded. ,,I think I did." Then she leaned in for another kiss.

To Be Continued..


	19. Tick Tock

**Immortality My Darling,**

 **-Tick tock:**

,,Ten, nine, eight, seven, six.."

,,..Five, four.."

,,Three, two.."

,,ONE! Happy New Year!" Emily and Alison shouted in unison, and Emily kneeled before the blonde and gave her a long kiss.

,,Happy New Year, Ali."

,,You too, Emily." Alison said and Emily can feel a smile tug at the blonde's lips as they kiss.

The sky exploded in a multitude of colors, and the thundering sound of fireworks echoes through the woods.

It had been Alison's idea to spend New Year's Eve at the Kissing Rock. Emily had feared that Alison would get cold or it would be too much for her, but Alison had more or less insisted, so in the end, Emily caved in. She always did when Alison begged her to do something.

Spencer and Aria and Hanna had suggested that they spend New Year's Eve together, but both Emily and Alison knew, that this particular year, they just wanted to spend it together. Without anybody else.

Not even Emily's mother was present tonight. Ashley Marin had called her the day before and suggested that they spend New Year's Eve together, and Pam had been delighted and accepted right away.

,,Are you cold?" Emily asked and eyed her girlfriend.

,,Are you kidding me?" Alison scoffed and gestured to the layers of blankets she was wrapped in. ,,More like boiling."

,,Well, I much prefer you to be boiling than freezing," Emily quipped lightheartedly and sat down next to Alison in the wheelchair.

Alison absentmindedly drew circles on the inside of Emily's wrist, and Emily knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she was deep in thoughts.

,,What are you thinking about, Ali?"

,,How much I love you."

,,I love you too, but I don't think that's all you're thinking about, am I right?"

Alison proceeded to run her finger up and down Emily's hand. ,,I'm also thinking about how much I like being here."

,,At the Kissing Rock?"

,,That too. But also on this earth," Alison replied and flashed a brief smile in an attempt to soften her words.

,,Ali…"

,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so depressing. And on tonight on all nights."

,,You have every right to be depressed, Ali." Emily assured and gave Alison's knee a soft squeeze.

,,What if the cancer is still there? What if I'm still sick?"

Emily sighed. They were getting closer and closer to the date where they would find out whether the treatment had worked or not.

,,Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there?" Emily suggested gently and wrapped her fingers around Alison's wrist.

,,I'm frightened," Alison admitted in a whisper.

,,Anything else would be weird." Emily sighed.

,,Are you frightened, Emily?"

,,No."

,,No?" Alison repeated with raised eyebrows.

,,No," Emily echoed. ,,Because I believe you will beat this no matter what."

,,Your faith in me is both terrifying and uplifting," Alison said with a slight smile.

,,I have faith in you no matter what."

,,But what if I _am_ still sick?"

,,Then we'll deal with it together." Emily said firmly.

,,Do you believe in heaven, Em?"

,,Where did _that_ come from?"

,,I guess I'm a bit sentimental tonight."

,,Well in that case, yes, I believe that I will hunt you down and find you in some corner of heaven," Emily teased and Alison laughed and gave her arm a light swat.

They watched the fireworks for a while, and commented on how beautiful it all looked. And it doesn't take long before Emily found herself in deep thoughts.

She had been so focused on getting Alison through this until it was time for The Big Answer, that she hadn't payed much thought to the fact that Alison still could be sick.

She hadn't thought much about that she could lose Alison. That this was something that could kill Ali. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it, but as the date for answer came closer and closer, it was hard not to think about it, and what she'd said to Alison about not being afraid, was a lie. Of course Emily was afraid. She had already attended Alison's funeral once so many years ago. And the prospect of arranging the funeral herself was heart clenching and completely terrifying.

But Emily refused to let Alison know how scared she really was. She couldn't dump that on Ali right now. It wouldn't be fair to her. Alison had enough to think about as it was, she didn't need Emily's fears on top of it all.

Emily glanced at her watch. 12:30. They had already been here for more than an hour, and time was ticking. Literally. The "due date" came closer and closer, and Emily had no idea what she would do or how she would react if Alison was still sick. She had considered many options in her mind. For example withdrawing all her money from her bank account and take Alison away to some exotic country and get her the very best treatment possible.

But if that treatment didn't work either, enough would be enough. Alison had made it very clear from the beginning, that she didn't want to live a life where she was either drugged up on medicine or chained to a hospital bed all the time. Then she would much rather prefer to end her life on her own terms, and that had been one hell of a difficult conversation for Emily to have, but she understood Alison and had promised to support her no matter what.

,,What are you thinking about?" Alison inquired and looked down at Emily.

,,How much I love you."

To Be Continued..


	20. To The Stars

**Immortality, My Darling**

 **-To The Stars:**

They are getting the results today. Or, doctor Shepard gets the results today, and then she will phone Emily and Alison.

The waiting is getting unbearable, and Emily is nearly going insane with anticipation. Alison is a bit calmer, but points out that it doesn't really help to stare at the phone, and suggested that they go for a drive instead.

Pam found that it's an excellent idea and offered to clean their hotel room while they were gone, an offer Emily happily accepted.

So, as soon as Alison woke up from her nap and had a bite to eat, Emily packed the car and wheeled Alison into the lobby. Alison was slowly weaning off the chemo and her legs were a bit better, but still a little weak from time to time, so they brought the wheelchair just in case.

Emily lifted Alison from the wheelchair to the passenger seat, and climbed into the car and started the engine. They hadn't really planned where to go, but Alison seemed content with just driving around Rosewood and visiting all the places they hung out as teenagers.

They drove past the Kissing Rock, past Alison's old house, through the streets of Rosewood, and Alison jokingly said that she could see herself getting chased by a person in a black hoodie. Emily sternly claimed that _that_ wasn't at all funny, but Alison simply nudged her and told her to light up and not be such a downer.

,,Is there any place in particular you wanna visit, Ali?"

,,Not really," Alison confessed. ,,I just wanted to drive around for a bit. It's been some time since we did that."

,,Mmm," Emily agreed.

They continued their drive in comfortable silence and Alison drew circles on Emily's knee.

Emily quite enjoyed this. It was nice to drive around and not being cooped up on the hotel room and staring at the phone.

,,Can we visit Hanna?" Alison asked. ,,I heard she's staying with her mom for a couple of days."

,,Of course," Emily said.

So, they did just that. Hanna and Ashley were delighted to see them and showered both Emily and Alison with affection. They asked how everything was going, and Emily told them that they were expecting the results today. Ashley offered them a cup of tea and freshly made cookies, and both Emily and Alison accepted that offer without hesitation.

Hanna chatted on about her job, their friends and her and Caleb's wedding plans. She insisted that Emily and Alison were to be bridesmaids along with Aria and Spencer.

,,Wheelchair or not," she had joked.

,,Hanna!" Ashley had scolded her, but Alison had just laughed and said she would be delighted to be Hanna's bridesmaid.

When the tea was drunken and most of the cookies were eaten, Emily and Alison had thanked Ashley and Hanna for their hospitability, and both women had received a hug from mother and daughter.

Emily helped Alison into the car, the blonde preferred the backseat this time, and then sat herself behind the wheel. She started the engine and left Ashley Marin's house.

,,Can we drive into the wood again?"

,,We've just been there, Ali."

,,I want to see the sun set," Alison insisted and batted her big blue eyes at Emily, and who was Emily to resist that? She turned the car around and headed for the forest.

Once in the forest, Emily watched as Alison rolled the window down and looked at the sunset, and Emily had to agree with her. It had been a great idea to come out here again. The sun set was absolutely beautiful, and both women looked at the burning red sky.

Emily could sense that Alison wanted to linger, but the sun had left the sky, and the air was getting chillier, well, maybe not in the car, but still.

,,Are you ready to head back to the hotel, Ali?"

,,Not yet," the blonde sighed.

,,Where do you want to go then?"

,,To a faraway land where I haven't been for a while. A most wonderful place where all one's dreams come true."

,,That's quite the destination."

,,Mmmm," Alison hummed in affirmative.

,,Where's this faraway land then?"

,,You already know."

,,I really don't," Emily said and put her hands on the wheel.

,,Yes you do."

Emily found that Alison was being a tad mysterious now, maybe she was feeling melancholic or scared, so to lighten the mood a bit, Emily honked once and jokingly said: ,,Where to, miss?"

She didn't exactly expected that Alison would lean forward and seductively whisper: ,,To the stars."

Emily turned around in the car seat and looked at her girlfriend who was smirking at her from the backseat. ,,What?"

,,I mean it," Alison whispered and bit her lip.

,,Right now, but Ali.. your legs.." Emily was torn to say the least. On one hand, _god_ how she wanted this, but on the other hand, Alison was only just recovering from the chemo, and this could very well lead to a setback.

,,It's not my legs I have to use," Alison pointed out.

,,I know but…"

She gets cut off when Alison grabbed her shoulders and hauled her into the backseat with her. ,,You are thinking too much, Emily."

,,Alison…" Emily tried to reason with her girlfriend, but she didn't do a very convincing job. She was far too distracted by the fact that Alison was unbuttoning her shirt.

,,Stop. Thinking." Alison whispered. ,,And relax. Forget about phone calls and doctors appointments and be here with me for a while."

,,I.." Emily gulped; Alison was clearly taking her hesitation as a yes, for she gave Emily a tender kiss and opened the last button in Emily's shirt, sliding it off her body.

Emily lifted her arms so Alison could pull her t-shirt over her head. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she shuddered when Alison placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

,,My mermaid," Alison whispered tenderly and played with the clasp on Emily's bra. ,,I've missed you."

,,I've missed you too," Emily replied. She really had. It had been forever and a day since she and Alison last had been intimate.

,,Then show me," Alison purred and unzipped Emily's jeans. ,,Show me how much you've missed me."

Emily didn't hesitate; she undid Alison's shirt faster than she had ever done before, the blonde's bra soon followed, and Emily didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest when she was confronted with one full breast and one flat with a surgery scar running across it. She lowered her head and kissed both of Alison's breasts, making the blonde moan softly.

It was a bit difficult to do on the backseat, but Emily managed to wiggle out of her jeans. It was far easier to undo Alison's jeans, but Emily still took her sweet time doing so, if they really were to do this, she wanted Alison to enjoy it as much as possible. She slowly brought the blonde's black jeans down her legs and Alison kicked them off when they pooled around her ankles.

Alison opened Emily's bra and dropped it to the car floor. She buried her head between the valley of Emily's breast, inhaling her scent and then took a nipple between her lips, gently sucking and swirling her tongue over the hardened bud, her hand massaging Emily's other breast.

Emily moaned and arched her back. What Alison was doing felt absolutely fantastic, but she was worried about the odd position would put a strain on Alison's legs, so she cupped the blonde's face and brought her head up.

,,Why did you stop me?" Alison questioned huskily.

,,Lie back," Emily instructed in a hushed whisper.

Alison obeyed and lied flat on her back on the back seat.

,,Are you comfortable?" Emily asked and kissed Alison's belly button.

,,Keep that up and I will be in a second," Alison quipped breathlessly.

Emily chuckled hoarsely and trailed a series of butterfly kisses from Alison's belly button to her lower abdomen.

,, _Emily_.." Alison moaned and arched her back.

That sound was pure music in Emily's ears. God, how she had missed this. More than she even realized. She slowly hooked her fingers around the waistband of Ali's panties and brought them down her legs.

Alison moaned in anticipation and opened her legs for Emily. Emily peppered her inner thighs with open mouthed kisses and ran a finger through Alison's folds. The blonde was already hot and slick and completely ready for Emily.

,, _Emily, please!_ " she breathed.

She didn't need to beg; Emily was more than willing to give her what she wanted. The temperature in the car was getting higher and higher and Emily briefly noticed how the steam was running down the windows. She found Alison's hardened nub of flesh with the tip of her finger, causing Alison to cry out again, this time a bit more ecstatic, and Emily soon forgot everything about steam…

It's Alison who notices the steam a good while later and she brings her hand up and makes a handprint on the car window.

Emily laughed hoarsely, and Alison grinned cheekily.

,,So everyone passing by can see that someone had a great time in here," the blonde joked.

Their clothes lie discarded on the car floor, and they are lying in each other's arms under a couple of blankets Emily found under the car seat.

,,Did I take you to the stars?" Emily asked mock seriously.

,,You sure did," Alison confirmed and kissed Emily's naked shoulder.

,,You didn't have to quote Titanic, you know."

,,You were the one who started with the "where to miss?"" Alison reminded the brunette. ,,I just took things one step further."

,,I'm really glad you did."

,,I can sense that," Alison teased.

Emily laughed and wrapped an arm around the blonde. Pulling her into her chest.

Alison tipped Emily's chin down slightly to press another kiss to her lips. Emily instantly returned the kiss, and felt Alison's foot rub up and down her leg.

Their moment is interrupted by the screeching sound of Alison's phone. The couple break apart and Alison's retrieved her jeans from the car floor and fished her phone out of the pocket.

,,Hello? Yes, this is she. Hi, dr. Shepard."

Emily raised from the back seat on her elbows and looked at Alison. This could only mean one thing.

,,Yes. Yes. Alright. We'll be right there. Thank you. Goodbye." She ended the call and looked at Emily. ,,The results are there. She wants us to come straight to the hospital."

 **To Be Continued..**


End file.
